


Overcoming Resistance

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan finds out that his love for Qui-Gon is not unrequited, he goes to great lengths to get his Master to see him as a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Catagory: First Time

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: m/m sex, otherwise none.

Spoilers: None, occurs about 3 years before TPM

Summary: When Obi-Wan finds out that his love for Qui-Gon is not unrequited, he goes to great lengths to get his Master to see him as a man.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: Thanks to whomever made the comment on list, speculating on what would happen if the boyz didn't like each others friends. That thought spawned the original plot bunny and it expanded from there. Also, massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee. Without her constant support and her ability to repeatedly insert commas, correct grammar and always find just the right word to get the thought across this would not have been written. I couldn't have done it without her. As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the story.

Feedback: Please, it's the only way a writer will know what works. Onlist or off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Obi-Wan turned off the water and walked out of the shower, grabbing a couple of towels from the shelf by the door. After quickly drying himself off and toweling his hair, he wrapped a dry towel around his waist and left the refresher. As he walked down the hallway towards his room, the sound of his name spoken by an unfamiliar voice drew his attention to the common area. Not in the proper state to go out and greet a guest, he peeked through the doorway trying to get a glimpse of the person his Master was talking with.

Qui-Gon stood with his back to Obi-Wan, pouring Corellian brandy into two crystal goblets while another man dressed in mahogany Master's robes stood beside him. Only the profile of the other Master was visible and Obi-Wan studied the man's features trying to identify the vaguely familiar form. The man appeared to be about the same age as his Master with shoulder length light brown hair just beginning to streak with silver. He was about ten centimeters shorter than Qui-Gon and had a much rounder face and a stockier build.

It was only after the man accepted his glass and turned so that he was fully facing Obi-Wan that recognition came to him. Those seeking brown eyes and the gray peppered short goatee belonged to a face that he had not seen in over five years, Master Elijah Santee. Master Santee had been a friend of Qui-Gon and Master Windu since they were all young initiates. Master Santee had been a regular visitor in their quarters for the first few years of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship but had been away from the Temple on an extended assignment in the Outer Rim since then.

A smile came to Obi-Wan's face as he remembered the tales from Qui-Gon's padawan days that the man had told him during his seventeenth name day party a few weeks before leaving for the Rim. His Master had tried everything to squelch the stories but Master Santee had enjoyed Qui-Gon's discomfort at the revelation of the details of his pranks to his padawan.

Obi-Wan looked forward to speaking to the amiable man again and was about to continue to his room when the echo of his name caught his attention again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan is almost still a boy, Qui-Gon," Elijah said. "He is too young to know what he really wants and you know you cannot initiate a relationship with him. You must get over this hopeless infatuation and start living your life again."

"We've been over this before," Qui-Gon replied with annoyance easily read in his tone. "It is not infatuation. I am in love with Obi-wan and I know that he loves me just as deeply in return. I just have to wait until after he passes his trials and then I can admit to him that I more than return his feelings. Until that time, I will just have to continue to release my frustrations to the Force and cope."

Elijah shook his head at Qui-Gon's stubbornness, placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and asked, "how long has it been since you've taken a lover?"

Qui-Gon's face morphed into the look of affront that he regularly wore before the Council and he answered rather curtly. "I don't really think that is any of your business, Elijah."

"I'm worried about you, old friend," Elijah replied in a concerned tone.

"Between you and Mace, I have more watchdogs than anyone could want or need," Qui-Gon replied sarcastically. Seeing the worried look that remained in his friend's eyes, he relented slightly. "I tried when I first realized I had feelings for Obi-Wan but it was unfair to the people I was with. My heart just wasn't in it."

"But that was over four years ago," Elijah exclaimed in disbelief, remembering the long letter Qui-Gon had sent him when he was first assigned to the Rim. "That's a very long time to spend with your hand as your only sexual partner." He moved closer to his friend and caressed the bearded chin with the back of his hand. "Maybe you should try being with an old friend who understands your situation and only wants to spend some mutually pleasurable time with you."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan strengthened his shields as he stood frozen in place, listening to the conversation that drifted in from the common room. His emotions had run the gambit as the import of the Masters' words registered in his mind and heart. First, he had been elated by Qui-Gon's confession of love for him and had almost rushed into the room regardless of his state of undress. Knowing that his Master had remained celibate during these past four years out of love for him had both humbled him and filled him with guilt. He had been professing his love for Qui-Gon at regular intervals since turning sixteen; the last of these occasions had been just two months ago. At each tender rejection, he had soothed his broken heart in the arms and beds of a number of his friends and acquaintances among the padawans and younger knights. As he grew older, these experiences had proved less and less pleasurable. After one final night of attempting to find solace with an old lover on that painful evening two months ago, he had taken to indulging in self-pleasure while fantasizing about his beloved Master as his only form of sexual release.

As he released his guilt, frustration took over when he realized how long they had both been suffering needlessly due to Qui-Gon's stubbornness. They loved each other. Surely there had to be some way that they could express that love without their teacher/student relationship being negatively affected. What a time for his Master to start considering the Code with conviction instead of his normal method of just living in the moment and listening to the Living Force. But he released this frustration as he realized that his Master had willingly made these sacrifices for him. Even though the man didn't give a second thought to challenging the Council at almost every turn, he knew that Qui-Gon would never do anything that he perceived could affect Obi-Wan's knighthood, even if that perception was misplaced.

Finally both emotions had given way to a jolt of anger as he listened to Master Santee proposition Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan couldn't believe that the other Master had the audacity to suggest a physical relationship. Especially knowing that his Master had willingly foregone any sexual encounters because of Qui-Gon's feelings for him. Again he fought the notion of just stalking into the common room and letting Master Elijah Santee know in no uncertain terms that Qui-Gon belonged to him. But he knew that his Master would be furious if he found out that his padawan had eavesdropped on their private conversation even though he had been the main topic. There had to be a better way of dealing with this man whom he'd had great respect for until moments ago. After checking to be sure that his shields hadn't slipped, he gave his full attention back to the Masters' conversation, trusting that the Force would show him the right way to proceed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an uncharacteristic breach of composure, the disbelief at Elijah's proposition was very evident in Qui-Gon's facial expression. He strove to tamp it down then addressed his friend. "I know that you are only trying to help and that you don't believe that I can truly love Obi-Wan as deeply as I have for all these years without us having a physical relationship."

"I'm sure that your luscious padawan has not been without his own admirers and bed partners during the six years he had been professing his undying love for you," Elijah said somewhat sarcastically.

"That was beneath you, my friend," Qui-Gon snapped. "Obi-Wan is still a young man and deserves the opportunity to partake of a variety of experiences. That is one of the reasons I don't want him to know that I return his feelings until he's older. If he had known, he would have felt guilty about exploring his sexuality. He needs these experiences to grow into the man he is meant to be. I will not stifle his growth just because it is painful for me to know he is sharing someone else's bed."

"Qui-Gon, he is a boy, more than thirty years your junior, " Elijah argued. "You would never be content sharing yourself with one so young. You need to be with someone who is your equal." He took the bearded chin is his hand and locked his brown eyes with the intense blue ones of his friend. "Remember how good things were between us once. Give me a chance to show you how good they can be again."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan stood with clenched fists as he struggled to release his growing anger to the Force. How dare they talk about him as if he was still a teenager? At twenty-two standard years, Obi-Wan was far from inexperienced and knew his own heart. After hearing Qui-Gon admit to his feelings, his certainty grew that it was the will of the Force that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Bonded, with a lovers bond, or if the Force deemed them worthy a soulbond. He just needed to find a way to get past his Master's reservations and make it happen. Now that he knew that Qui-Gon loved him in return, there was no way that he would be able to keep their relationship platonic for the next two or three years. Living through what he thought was unrequited love had almost driven him insane; denying his feelings now that he knew they were returned would succeed.

Replaying Master Santee's proposition in his mind, he struggled to keep his feelings in check and not allow his anger to overwhelm him. Finally achieving a small amount of success, he considered his options in dealing with this new development. He needed to find a way to make sure that Master Santee didn't get the opportunity to break down his Master's resolve and maneuver Qui-Gon into his bed before he could talk to his Master about their mutual feelings. With a new sense of purpose, he headed for his bedroom. Moving out of hearing range, he missed his Master's reply to his friend's invitation.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon's face wore a slightly softened version of his 'no discussion' expression as he continued to meet his friend's fervent gaze. "I will only say this once, Elijah. My feelings for Obi-Wan and what I decide to do about them are a very private matter. But I will not cheapen my love for him by entering into a casual affair." Qui-Gon laid his hand on the other man's shoulder and continued. "I don't regret the times we spent together when we were younger and have some very fond memories from those times. We have been friends a long time and I would like to continue that friendship. If that is your wish as well, I would suggest that you not bring up this topic, again."

Before Elijah could answer, the door chimed and Mace Windu strolled into the room. "Sorry, I'm late, gentlemen. Council business." Mace stopped speaking when he saw the intense expression on his friend's face. "Is everything okay, Qui-Gon?"

Elijah spoke before Qui-Gon could answer. "Just a minor misunderstanding. Everything's fine now." He smiled at Qui-Gon then added. "It's good to see you, Mace. It's been too long." He extended his hand to the dark skinned Master and was pulled into a warm hug.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan's mind was deep into planning mode by the time he reached his bedroom. He was going to prove to his Master once and for all that he was no longer a boy. He also needed to do something that would make Qui-Gon admit his feelings. A smile blossomed on his face as an idea formed in his mind. He had always tried to be very discrete with his lovers, shielding his end of the bond carefully when he had been intimately engaged and not broadcasting his liaisons within the Temple proper. Maybe he had been too discrete.

Dropping the towel that circled his waist onto the floor by his bed, he opened his closet and pushed aside his traditional Jedi tunics and robes to get to some items that were buried in the back corner. Discarding the first few items, he soon found exactly what he was looking for. Pulling the revealing silk shirt from the hangar and tossing it on his bed, he chuckled as he held the deep blue leather pants in his hands. 'These will be perfect,' he thought with a smirk.

Obi-Wan had managed to dress in a matter of minutes. Intentionally skipping undergarments, he pulled on the supple leather pants and was please to find that they were even a bit more form fitting that when he had last worn them. Leaving the sheer aquamarine silk shirt open to the waist, he tucked the tails beneath the tight leather waistband and pulled on his black dress boots. He adorned his braid with beads and feathers and tied it off with a piece blue satin ribbon.

Obi-Wan was inspecting his reflection as he felt Master Windu's presence join the others in the common room. To put his plan into motion, he would need to be seen by his Master and his friends before they left. With a final approving glance in the mirror, he exited his bedroom, moving down the hallway to the common room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Would you like some brandy, Mace?" Qui-Gon asked his friend once he had stepped back from Elijah.

"Yes, please," Mace replied.

Qui-Gon walked over the service bar and was pouring the amber liquid into a glass when he felt his padawan enter the room. He heard a slight gasp coming from his guests but didn't think much of it. "Obi-Wan, you remember Master Santee, don't you?" he prompted without turning around.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied politely. He approached the other two Masters and exchanged greetings. "Good evening, Master Windu. Master Santee. When did you get back from the Rim?" he asked with cold formality.

Qui-Gon was surprised when neither of the men returned his apprentice's greeting and turned towards the three of them. The sight before him caused his jaw to fall open and he wondered if he could be hallucinating. Seeing the shocked looks on the other Masters' faces contradicted that possibility. Obi-Wan looked like he should be parading through the pleasure workers' lounge on a luxury starliner. The sheer silk shirt and skintight leather pants left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Qui-Gon tamped down a wave of lust as the younger man walked toward him.

Obi-Wan's expression was warm and open as he approached Qui-Gon. He buried the small flash of triumph that went through him at the man's reaction and bowed slightly. "May I have your leave, my Master? I am meeting Pa'Uul, Reeft, Garen, and a few others and heading to the club district." He smirked mentally at the flash of disapproval that came from Qui-Gon at the mention of Pa'Uul's name. His Master had always felt the other padawan was a bad influence on him and had tried to discourage their friendship.

At the mention of Pa'Uul's name, Qui-Gon felt a surge of frustration. The dark haired, blue-eyed padawan was almost as handsome as Obi-Wan but had an arrogance about him that reminded Qui-Gon of Xanatos. It was rumored that the two young men had been lovers a few years back but he never found out for certain. Qui-Gon was almost overcome by a raging desire to forbid his padawan from going anywhere with Pa'Uul or leaving their quarters in that outfit but knew that he had no reason or right to do so. Even though he might look like a walking wet dream, Obi-Wan always behaved properly and had never given him any reason to question his activities. "You may go, Obi-Wan. Have a nice evening," he finally managed to say with some conviction.

"Thank you, my Master. I will," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "I wish you a pleasant evening as well." He bowed again and headed for the door, putting a bit of extra sway into his hips as he walked. He spared a quick glance over his shoulder as he palmed the door and was happy to see that all three men's eyes were glued to his butt. Emboldened by that knowledge, he captured his Master's gaze and added. "I'll be sure to be back for morning mediation, Master." With those last words, he strode out into the hallway and allowed the door to slide closed behind him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon could feel the stares of the other two Masters boring into him and glared at his friends. "I do not want to hear one word from either of you."

"I will admit one thing, my friend," Elijah said with a smirk. "Your padawan is definitely no longer a boy." With that comment, he dissolved into laughter as Qui-Gon sputtered at him. When he saw his friend's hand inching towards the hilt of his lightsaber, he knew he had gone too far. Struggling to compose himself, he put his hands up in surrender. "Peace, my friend. I promise Obi-Wan's name will not be spoken for the rest of the evening." Grabbing Mace's arm, he pulled the dark skinned man forward then grabbed Qui-Gon's cloak from the hook by the door and tossed it to him. "Let's head to the restaurant. I don't know about you two but I could use another drink before dinner."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan's mind was continuing to plan as he moved through the Temple to meet his friends. As he reached the senior padawan lounge, he regretted that he had not found out where the Masters were having dinner. Finding Pa'Uul, Reeft and Garen standing just inside the bustling room, he decided to take his closest friends into his confidence and recruit their aid. After conferring with his friends for a few minutes, they came up with a plan and headed towards the main entrance of the Temple.

Obi-Wan extended carefully along his bond with Qui-Gon to locate him and rushed Garen into a position where he could hear the conversation between the Masters. Luckily the Force was with them and after only a few minutes of stealthy observation, Garen returned to the group with the name of the restaurant where they planned on dining. Obi-Wan ushered his friends quickly over a series of walkways until they ended up in a position about a hundred meters in front of the trio of Masters. Slowing the group to walk at a more leisurely pace, he whispered a new idea to Pa'Uul and was happy when his friend moved quickly to comply.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughing voices drew Mace's attention from his friends' conversation and he looked further down the walkway for the cause. His eyes locked on to the familiar forms of four padawans sauntering slowly less than sixty meters in front of them. Trying to prevent a repeat of the scene in Qui-Gon's quarters, he turned back to his friends. "Let's head down this way," Mace said as he steered the men towards an adjacent walkway about twenty meters away. "There is a crystal sculpture I'm considering purchasing at Muldain's that I would like your opinions on." He and Elijah had taken a few steps down the left walkway before realizing that Qui-Gon was no longer with them.

As he reached the junction, a familiar Force presence washed over him causing Qui-Gon to search the walkway. When he found its owner, he could not break his gaze from the sight before him. Obi-Wan and his friends were standing about forty meters away from him and Pa'Uul had his arm wrapped possessively around Obi-Wan's waist. The group was laughing as they looked intently at something in a shop window. Pa'Uul's hand slid down to rest on Obi-Wan's ass and he leaned in to whisper something to him. Obi-Wan chuckled in response and was immediately pulled into his friend's arms. Pa'Uul covered Obi-Wan's mouth with his, instigating a passionate kiss that Qui-Gon could not look away from. Obi-Wan hands slid down Pa'Uul's back until they came to rest in the pockets of the dark haired man's too tight leather pants. He pushed back matching surges of arousal and jealousy as he took in the figures of the two handsome padawans. Suddenly, a rough hand on his shoulder turned him away from the mesmerizing sight. "What?" he bellowed as he glared into his friend's dark face.

Totally ignoring the gruff tone of voice, Mace took Qui-Gon by the arm. "Muldain's is this way," he said as he directed the man onto the adjacent walkway.

With a last longing glance over his shoulder at the vision down the walkway, Qui-Gon reluctantly followed the other Masters.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although he struggled not to react, Obi-Wan could feel the heavy weight of his Master's gaze as he and Pa'Uul performed for their audience. Looking up when he felt those eyes leave him, he sighed in annoyance as he watched Master Windu direct his Master down a side walkway. Pulling back out of his friend's embrace, he smiled. "Maybe things didn't work out exactly as I planned but we did get a reaction."

"That we did. I don't even have a bond with the man and I could feel the power of his eyes on us," Pa'Uul laughed. "What now?"

"Let's continue on towards the restaurant," Obi-Wan said with a smirk. "I am suddenly finding myself very hungry."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the image of Obi-Wan and Pa'Uul kept replaying in his mind, Qui-Gon found it difficult to stay focused on the conversation around him. He saw Mace pointing to an item in the shop window but had no idea what he was suppose to be looking at. The sound of a throaty chuckle beside him, made him turn.

"Forget it, Mace," Elijah said. "This work of art is definitely not the one Qui-Gon wishes to be studying."

"Give it a rest, Santee," Qui-Gon snarled. "What happened to not taking about Obi-Wan?"

"You have it bad, old friend," Elijah replied. Grabbing Qui-Gon by the arm, he started them down the walkway. "Maybe food will take your mind off him. And I'm starving."

It took them only a few minutes to reach the restaurant and to be seated at their table. Mace ordered brandies all around and the men were deep in conversation by the time the waiter brought the drinks to the table. Elijah was relaying one of his more amusing anticdotes from his mission to Malastare and the waiter waited politely after placing the glasses on the table. The tale paused while they chose their meals, continuing as soon as the waiter left.

Flanked by his friends, Obi-Wan stood at the edge of the large transparisteel window watching the three Masters within. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention and he turned to meet Garen's gaze.

"Are we going in or not?" Garen asked tersely. While he awaited an answer, he looked at a handbill that a street vendor handed him a few moments before.

Although that had been his original intention, Obi-Wan now realized it wasn't such a good idea. "That would be too obvious," he replied. "We'll have to think of some other way." He looked over to see Garen studying the colored paper intently. Grabbing the sheet rather roughly, he berated his friend. "You're suppose to be helping me here." He started to crumble the offending handbill when the boldly printed name caught his attention. His scowl soon became a broad smile as he read the information of the vibrant sheet. "This could be exactly what we need."

Obi-Wan moved quickly back into planning mode, sending Garen to find the street vendor while he, Pa'Uul and the others figured out how to pull this off.

A short time later, Garen returned with a somewhat confused, young Twi'lek woman in tow.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly as he motioned to the sheets in her hand. "How much are you being paid to pass out those flyers?"

The young woman looked skeptically at Obi-Wan but answered softly. "Ten credits, if I'm able to pass them all out."

Obi-Wan directed the Twi'lek's attention to the three Masters at the table within the restaurant and said. "I'll pay you double that if you will stand out here until those three men come out and give them each a copy of the flyer."

The young woman's eyes lit up as she considered the request. She shifted her gaze from the obvious Jedi inside the restaurant to look intently at the small group of younger men before her. Though dressed in trendy club clothing, the long braids that trailed out from behind their right ears definitely identified them as Jedi padawans. She had no idea why they wanted her to give the club flyers to the older Jedi but she could see no harm in it. She felt assured that the padawans wouldn't cheat her and she could really use the extra credits. "I'll do it," she agreed, "but you'll have to pay me up front."

Locking his intense gray-green eyes with the Twi'lek's, Obi-Wan spoke softly. "Agreed. Just know that if you do not keep our agreement, I will know."

"Understood," the woman replied as she extended her hand.

Obi-Wan pulled the credits from his pouch and after a quick glance through the window at his Master, dropped them into her palm. He watched her position herself a couple of meters from the entrance then gathered his friends and headed off down the walkway.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon watched in mild amusement as the waiter placed the flaming dessert in front of Mace. "I can't believe you're going to eat all of that. Especially after everything else you ate tonight."

"I didn't eat that much," Mace argued.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we had to roll you out of here," Elijah chuckled. The men dissolved into laughter at that mental image.

After Mace had finished his flambé, the men paid their check and headed from the restaurant. As they passed through the door, a young Twi'lek woman handed them each a colored sheet of paper. Glancing down at the page in his hand, Mace let out an uncharacteristic shout. "Qui-Gon, look at this." He pushed the paper at his friend but didn't even give him a chance to look at it before he continued. "Chante Toulreft is singing tonight at the Oasis."

"The blues singer from Commenor?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. Qui-Gon and I have seen her perform a few times," Mace replied. "She's amazing. Come on," he added as he started down the walkway. "We should just have enough time to get there and get a decent table before her show starts."

"I don't know if I'm in the mood for dealing with the club crowd," Qui-Gon grumbled.

"Jinn, sometimes you act older than Yoda," Elijah exclaimed as he pulled him by the arm.

Realizing it was useless to argue with these two, Qui-Gon reluctantly followed his friends towards the club.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached 'Club Oasis', Obi-Wan was glad that he and his friends spent enough time visiting the various clubs that they were known in each one. After a friendly nod from the security person outside, they were directed through the revolving doorway. The Bothan at the hosting booth greeted them warmly. "Evening, boys. Need a table or do you plan on sitting at the bar?"

"A table," Obi-Wan replied. "And a big favor." He quickly explained what he wanted and was pleased when the Bothan agreed to help.

Dropping a gold card in the middle of a round table directly in front of the stage, the Bothan directed Obi-Wan and his friends to a table against the side wall. Dropping into his chair, Obi-Wan looked at the two tables in relation to the layout of the club and smiled. It seemed that the Force was definitely supportive of tonight's plans for his beloved Master.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the Masters only a short time to reached the club and make their way inside. They were pleasantly surprised when the host led them to a table in the first row. "Do you believe our luck?" Mace asked as he took his seat.

"Amazing," Qui-Gon replied looking around the room somewhat suspiciously. There was something too convenient about the way this evening was working out. Almost like someone was directing their path. Opening his senses, he checked the room but could feel no danger. Sitting down, he resolved to stay attentive and be ready for whatever the night may bring.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan exhaled a sigh of relief as he felt his Master pull his awareness back to a more normal level. "Thanks guys," he said, acknowledging the fact that his friends had added their strength to help him to shield his presence. "It's a good thing he wasn't probing too deeply."

"What do you think made him suspicious?" Pa'Uul asked.

"Master has always been a bit wary of coincidences," Obi-Wan answered, keeping enough shielding in place to block his mental presence from Qui-Gon. "Hopefully he won't put things together until much later."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later, the opening act finished their performance and the club personnel were busy resetting the stage for the main show. It was only a matter of moments before the room lights were dimming and the spotlight flash onto the center of the stage. A gasp came over the audience as a sultry form sauntered into the brilliance.

Tall and slender, the woman had ash blond hair that hung loosely past her waist. Kohl darkened brown eyes shown from the pale face and the shimmering emerald dress she wore enhanced her physical endowments.

After warms smiles and hellos to all the clubs occupants, the mesmerizing Chante Toulreft moved easily into her opening number.

Qui-Gon leaned back in his seat and allowed the husky tones of Chante's voice to surround him. As he listened to the familiar lyrics, he thought back to the last time he had heard the singer perform. It had been about three years ago while he and Obi-Wan were on Dornea for a treaty negotiation. There had been a two-day break in the talks for some minor planetary observance and the two of them had spent the time in some rare leisurely pursuits. On the second day, Obi-Wan had heard that Chante would be performing at one of the capitol's more trendy clubs that evening and arranged to take his Master as a surprise. Qui-Gon had been touched by his apprentice's considerate gesture and had enjoyed the evening tremendously.

As one song flowed into the next, Qui-Gon allowed himself to fall into the memories from that evening years ago. Obi-Wan had just turned nineteen and was again trying to convince his Master that they should deepen their relationship. Knowing that Chante Toulreft was one of Qui-Gon's favorite performers, he had arranged for a quiet dinner then a center stage table at the club, hoping they would prelude a more intimate, romantic encounter later.

The dinner, music and company had been extremely enjoyable and Qui-Gon had to fight not to allow himself to be drawn into the inviting web that his padawan was spinning. Obi-Wan had been so open and giving, that it had been necessary for him to use all of his Masterly controls to keep from succumbing to the younger man's charms. Returning to their quarters at the end of the evening, he turned away Obi-Wan's advances as gently as possible while assuring him that he had enjoyed the evening and appreciated all the efforts the padawan had gone through on his behalf.

Obi-Wan had accepted the gentle rebuke with only the slightest outward sign but Qui-Gon had easily felt the hurt radiating through their bond. After his apprentice had retreated to his sleep chamber, he had spent the remainder of the night in meditation to quell the ache that had surrounded his heart from causing Obi-Wan pain.

As the lighting in the room increased, Qui-Gon was drawn from his memories back into the present. He found Mace looking at him with a slight smirk.

"Aren't you glad we talked you into coming?" Mace said smugly. "This was just what you needed to get your mind off Obi-Wan. "

"Yes, this was a good idea," Qui-Gon replied with a touch of self-depreciating humor. Mentally he wondered about that. Although enjoyable, hearing Chante sing had focused his thoughts on Obi-Wan rather than away from him. That, coupled with the vision his padawan had made leaving their quarters earlier, told him that serenity would be a long time coming tonight. He resolved that once he returned to the Temple, he would spend the remainder of the night in meditation looking for guidance from the Force. If things continued as they were, he wondered if he even had the slightest chance of achieving his goal of keeping his feelings from Obi-Wan until his knighting.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The spotlight from the stage extended just far enough into the seating area for Obi-Wan to have a clear view of his Master. He watched as Qui-Gon lost himself in the music and could almost feel echoes of the man's thoughts through their shuttered bond. He could feel the warmth flowing towards him unconsciously as his Master's thoughts centered on him. Knowing that the last time Qui-Gon had seen Chante Tourleft perform they had been together, Obi-Wan was relatively certain that his Master was thinking about that time.

When the lights came up, Obi-Wan pulled his awareness back and concentrated on what he could do to move along with his plans. Part of him wanted to wait to speak to Qui-Gon until they had returned to the privacy of their own quarters but the other part of him wanted to approach his Master in front of Master Santee. He was still deep in thought when the lights again lowered and Chante returned to the stage.

The heavy blues songs that Chante had performed during her first set now gave way to a series of romantic ballads. By the time the third such song was filling the room, pairs of beings had moved from their tables to dance floor. The couples moved together in a sensual rhythm, swaying to the music and to the draw of their partners.

Obi-Wan lowered the shields separating his mind from his Master's and grasped his friend's hand. "Come on Pa'Uul, let dance." He pulled the other padawan from his seat and onto the dance floor before he could even reply to the request.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright presence of his apprentice burst across their bond at almost the same moment that Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan glide into the expanse of swaying bodies tugging Pa'Uul in tow. His eyes refused to be pulled from the sight as his padawan drew the other man's willing body into his arms and settled his hands against his partner's shifting hips. They moved sensuously with the music, seemingly unaware of anyone or anything around them.

As the couple's motions reversed their position in relation to him, Qui-Gon could see Pa'Uul's hands cupping Obi-Wan's buttocks and kneading the firm muscle hidden beneath the dark blue leather. He knew he should look away before he was detected but when Obi-Wan lifted his head and turned his direction, he realized it was too late. Gray-green eyes bore into his but the emotions behind them surprised him. Rather than the annoyance he had expected at his privacy being invaded, the look Obi-Wan speared him with was full of heat, passion and love. He felt a responding surge of love and desire flow within him before turning away from those smoldering eyes.

As the song ended, Qui-Gon looked back into the group of couples to find that the padawans were no longer among them. When Chante's melodious voice rang out again, he started at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his apprentice in all his sensual glory standing beside the table. "Obi-Wan," he rasped out at he fought another surge of lust at the vision before him.

"My Master," Obi-Wan purred in reply. He shifted his hand to rest against the warmth of Qui-Gon's neck, shrouded by the heavy fall of hair. "Are you enjoying Chante's performance?"

Qui-Gon studied the mischievous expression on his apprentice's face as he tried to read behind those sparkling green eyes. Had this all been a coincidence or had Obi-Wan somehow made sure that he and his friends had found out that Chante's was going to be at the club? "Very much. How about you?"

"Her performance has brought back some very pleasant memories for me," Obi-Wan said as he stroked the back of Qui-Gon's neck.

"Did you have anything..."Qui-Gon began.

"Would you dance with me, Master?" Obi-Wan interrupted before the question could be fully voiced. Although he had done a few circumspect things to get to this point in the evening, he had never blatantly lied to his Master in all the years he had been Qui-Gon's padawan. And he didn't plan on starting now.

Qui-Gon struggled to stay calm as he looked at his enticing apprentice. He wondered about the timing of the request, especially with the way Obi-Wan and Pa'Uul had been acting on the dance floor. Their behavior suggested that the young men's relationship was taking a more intimate turn. If that was indeed the case, why was Obi-Wan asking him? "Wouldn't you rather be dancing with Pa'Uul?" he said after a moment.

"There'll be time for Pa'Uul later. Right now I would like to share a dance with you," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

As tempting as that invitation was, Qui-Gon hesitated. Hiding his feelings from Obi-Wan was difficult enough under normal circumstances. Keeping his controls with that luscious body in his arms would be a monumental task. But he couldn't think of a way of refusing without hurting Obi-Wan or causing a scene. He reached up and grasped the hand that still rested on his neck. "I would be honored to share a dance with you, my Padawan."

Obi-Wan buried his excitement as he stepped back to allow his Master to rise from his seat. He led Qui-Gon onto the dance floor just as Chante began another song. Placing his hands on the taller man's shoulders, Obi-Wan stood a slight distance from him and began to sway slowly to the music.

Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan's hips and matched the younger man's rhythmic movements. As he looked into those chameleon eyes, he was almost overwhelmed by the love that shone in them. "Obi-Wan," he began but was stopped by a finger to his lips.

"Why, Master?" Obi-Wan asked softly. He could see that Qui-Gon was confused by the question so with a deep breath he continued. "Why do you continue to deny the feelings that are growing between us?" Removing the finger from against those lips, he locked his gaze with those intense blue eyes and waited.

A wave a shock rolled through Qui-Gon at Obi-Wan's words. They had been spoken with such certainty. He had put so much effort into keeping his love hidden from Obi-Wan. Had his shields slipped at some point? "What?'" he asked incredulously.

"Why haven't you been honest with me about how you feel?" Obi-Wan repeated earnestly.

A multitude of excuses and denials ran through his mind but looking into the vulnerable face of his apprentice, Qui-Gon found that he was unwilling to speak any of them. "There are many reasons, my Padawan, but I'm finding the strength of them is waning." A ghost of a smile formed as he continued. "Your age was my biggest concern but as you have so adeptly shown tonight, you are no longer a child."

Hope blossomed in Obi-Wan's heart as Qui-Gon spoke. "I haven't been a child for quite some time," he replied. He moved his hands from those broad shoulders, clasped them firmly behind his Master's neck and shifted a bit closer.

"Obi-Wan, it's not that simple," Qui-Gon said firmly as he took two steps backward. The sexual heat flowing from that lithe body was too much of a distraction at this close proximity. He locked his elbows to keep his apprentice from moving forward then spoke. "You're no longer a child but you are still my student."

When the music stopped, Qui-Gon turned to head back to the table. His movement was halted when Obi-Wan stood motionless before him. " Padawan, the song is over."

"But our conversation is not," Obi-Wan replied seriously. "Another will begin and this is important."

Qui-Gon was about to agree when he caught a glimpse of Pa'Uul off to the right and frowned. "What of your friends? What about Pa'Uul?" He reached up to grasp Obi-Wan's hands and pull them from his neck.

"What about him?" Obi-Wan asked curtly.

"You came here with him," Qui-Gon answered in the same tone. "Are you always so callous with your partner's feelings?"

"I am here with a group of my friends - not a specific person. And as you so often point out, things are not always as they appear," Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a stern look and frowned. "Well, it appeared that you and Pa'Uul were very comfortable with each other." Chante's voice rang out through the room as she began another number. Unwilling to be deflected any further by his padawan, Qui-Gon started back towards his table.

Obi-Wan grasped Qui-Gon's hand in an attempt to stop his movement. "Please Master, we need to talk about this. I can't forget what I heard."

That statement stopped the Master in his tracks. "What you heard?" Qui-Gon asked in disbelief as his heart pounded in his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan stepped closer to Qui-Gon and looked intently at him. "I overheard you taking to Master Santee earlier. I was coming from the refresher and I heard an unfamiliar voice. When I stopped to try to figure out who you were taking to, I heard my name." The thunderous expression that spread over his Master's face made Obi-Wan take a half step back. "It was an accident," he offered in explanation.

"You invaded my privacy by eavesdropping on a conversation between myself and one of my friends," Qui-Gon said coldly. "And now you try to make an excuse for your behavior. I'm disappointed in you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan felt a surge of pain at the hurt shining in his Master's eyes but pushed it aside for the moment. The Force was telling him not to back down now and he didn't want to give Qui-Gon a chance to retreat. "I apologize for the disrespect, Master, but I'm not sorry that I heard what you said to Master Santee. Otherwise it would have been years before I'd have known that you return my feelings."

"The end does not always justify the means, my Padawan," Qui-Gon said sadly. "The price for this breach of trust may be higher than you anticipated." He could feel the eyes of both his and Obi-Wan's friends boring into them as they stood motionless amid the swaying couples. "Now is not the time or the place for us to be having this conversation. You should return to your friends, Padawan," he added firmly.

That 'direct order from your Master' tone told Obi-Wan that this was not the time to push the issue too strongly but he wasn't willing to give in without at least a minor concession. "Give me your word that we will finish this conversation and I will." Holding onto a strong bicep, he looked intently into the older man's eyes as he waited for a response.

The look of resolve on his apprentice's face made him stifle a chuckle. All the years of negotiating at his side had taught the boy too well. He didn't know whether he wanted to praise him or throttle him. At least finishing the conversation later would allow him some time to get his thoughts together. "We will finish this discussion tomorrow, Obi-Wan, after your morning classes," he agreed.

"That is acceptable," Obi-Wan replied seriously. He kept his eyes locked with his Master's as he remained standing motionless before him.

As those gray-green eyes bored steadily into his, Qui-Gon wondered just exactly what he had gotten himself into. When Obi-Wan bowed formally to him and walked off to join his friends, he sighed. It was a very good thing that he had not agreed to continue this conversation tonight. The delay would give him extra time to spend in meditation. And the way things were going he was definitely going to need it.

Qui-Gon sat heavily in his seat and struggled to ignore the knowing stares of his companions. He closed his eyes and allowed Chante's soothing voice to wash over and through him. The longer he went without acknowledging Mace and Elijah, the longer he would be able to deflect the comments he knew were coming.

The smile Obi-Wan wore when he rejoined his friends could have lit a small room. Pa'Uul was the first one to speak. "So Kenobi, how did it go?"

"Not as well as I would have liked but better than I expected," Obi-Wan answered cryptically.

"What in the seven Sith hells is that suppose to mean?" Garen asked.

Obi-Wan laughed as he glanced across the room at the object of his affections. "Well, he didn't wrapped me in his arms and kiss me senseless but he did agree that we would talk about things after my classes tomorrow."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the club lights came back up to a normal intensity, Qui-Gon was forced to open his eyes and face his friends. As expected Elijah was the first one to comment. "It appeared that you and your young apprentice were having a rather serious conversation out there, my friend," he said. "Care to share the details?"

The look Qui-Gon speared him with could have frozen molten lava. "No, I would not," he replied flatly. "What I would like is to leave. Are you two ready?" he added as he rose from his seat.

Elijah glanced at Mace then over to the stage where the club personnel were setting up instruments that looked to belong to a heavy rock band. "Well since it would seem that the remainder of the evening's entertainment will not be quite to our tastes, we might as well head back to the Temple." Elijah winked at Mace then turned back to face Qui-Gon. "Let's go to your quarters and we can talk about this situation with young Kenobi."

"I don't think so," Qui-Gon muttered as he walked steadily toward the door. He exited the club and had gone thirty meters down the walkway by the time Mace and Elijah caught up with him. Before either man had a chance to speak, Qui-Gon made his position perfectly clear. "This evening has been very enjoyable but I'm going back to my quarters alone. I want to spend some time meditating." With that said, he continued down the walkway in the direction of the Temple.

Mace and Elijah watched with a touch of disbelief as Qui-Gon strode rapidly away from them. Mace broke the silence that had enveloped them on their friend's departure. "I don't know what those two were talking about on the dance floor, but I'll say one thing. If Padawan Kenobi's expression was an indication, I have a feeling that Qui-Gon's life is going to get very interesting over the next few days."

Elijah nodded his agreement and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders. With a joint laugh, the two Masters headed back to their quarters at a much more sedate pace then their agitated companion.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was torn as he watched Qui-Gon and his friends leave 'Club Oasis'. Although he had a strong urge to head back to his quarters and finish the conversation with his Master, his intellect overruled his heart. Pressing the man to talk now would only irritate him without any real possibility of changing his mind. He might as well remain here with his friends. Grabbing the glass of ale that sat neglected on the table, he took a long swallow and settled back in his chair to relax. The group setting up was one of his favorites, so he might as well enjoy listening to them and dancing. He was relatively certain that sleep would not be readily forthcoming tonight. If he stayed out until the wee hours and exhausted himself on the dance floor, maybe he would be able to get at least a few hours.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took only a matter of minutes for Qui-Gon to reach his quarters. He entered the darkened rooms and hung his cloak by habit alone. He walked into his sleep chamber and removed his boots and tunics. After pulling out the leather tie that held back his hair, he pushed open the tranparisteel panel that led to the balcony. With two long strides, he was standing at the balcony railing and looking out over the city.

Qui-Gon sought to calm his racing mind and heart as he watched the pattern of traffic flying around the Temple. It pained him to know that his padawan had intentionally listened to his private conversation. Trust was the most important aspect of a Master/Padawan relationship and he had always trusted Obi-Wan implicitly. Memories of a more serious betrayal came unbiddened into his mind and he struggled to push away the taunting vision of his previous apprentice: Xanatos' laughing blue eyes mocking the years of trust and devotion as he jeered and cursed.

"No," Qui-Gon chided himself aloud. In his heart, he knew that Obi-Wan was nothing like Xanatos. His padawan was honest with his emotions and feelings and was purely of the Light. Obi-Wan shouldn't have listened when he heard him talking to Elijah but he should have been more careful. Talking about his feelings for his apprentice while the younger man was in their quarters had been irresponsible. Would he have been able to walk away if the situation had been reversed? Had he subconsciously wanted Obi-Wan to hear? He had so much to think about but he needed to find his center if he was to deal with the myriad of emotions within him.

Stepping back to the door, Qui-Gon grabbed his meditation mat and placed it on the balcony floor. He dropped to his knees and opened his mind to the Force, concentrating on his relationship with his Padawan. He endeavored to replay his conversation with Obi-Wan in the club, beginning with his padawan's first soft spoken 'why'. The expression the young man wore was a combination of total love and utter vulnerability. Focusing on the one moment in time, Qui-Gon allowed his meditation to deepen, leading him where it would.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was after 0300 when Obi-Wan returned to the quarters he shared with his Master. He and his friends had stayed at the club until it closed then had gone into an all night café for an early morning snack. Though his mind was still racing from everything that had gone on during the evening, the late hour combined with his almost non-stop attendance on the dance floor had left him ready to sleep.

A slight breeze flowing out from his Master's open door made Obi-Wan stop and look inside. The bed was still neatly made and the room appeared to be empty. Surprise flowed through him and he took two steps into the room. The kneeling silhouette of the older man beyond the door to the balcony caught his eye. He stood for a moment, studying the unmoving figure with love and awe. From all appearances, Qui-Gon had returned to their quarters over five hours before and had been meditating ever since.

With a last longing glance at his Master's kneeling form, Obi-Wan walked from the room. Happiness flowed through him at the notion that Qui-Gon had taken their talk seriously enough that he had spent all this time considering their planned discussion. After sending a tiny mental caress across their bond, he entered his own room and quickly prepared for bed. In a matter of minutes, he was climbing under the covers and clearing his mind to sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feel of the sun on his face slowly drew Qui-Gon from his lengthy meditation. Stiff from the hours of kneeling, he rose to his feet slowly and carefully stretched his unused muscles until they were sufficiently loosened. Reentering his room, he was surprised to feel recent traces of his apprentice's presence wisping in the air. His bedroom had always served as a private haven for him and Obi-Wan very seldom came further than the doorway. He wondered what had prompted the younger man to break that habit. Extending along the bond, he found that his padawan was in his own room, sleeping soundly. He pondered whether he should just begin his day or attempt to get a few hours of sleep. The outcry of his still stiff body for the comfort of his bed made the decision for him. Dropping his leggings to the floor, he slid between the crisp sheets and gave in to his body's demand for rest.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of cinnamon and brewing tea pulled Qui-Gon from the clutches of sleep into wakefulness. A glance at the chrono reinforced what he knew instinctively; he had slept well past his normal waking time. Obi-Wan would be leaving for his classes soon and he didn't want his apprentice to think that he was deliberately avoiding him this morning. He also wanted to get a sense of the younger man feelings regarding last night's events now that he'd had a chance to meditate and regain his own center. He had come to see that he had overreacted somewhat based on his own hard to dispel fears.

Qui-Gon rose from the bed, pulled on his discarded leggings and used his fingers to attempt to tame the tangled mass of hair that flowed over his shoulders. Realizing it was a futile effort, he grabbed a tie from the night table and pulled the hair into a straggly tail. That would have to be good enough for the time being.

He entered the small kitchen to find Obi-Wan placing an assortment of items on a plate. Qui-Gon watched as he set the plate down and went on to pour tea into a large mug. He reached the table just as the younger man turned to face him.

"Good morning, Master," Obi-Wan said with a warm smile. He handed the steaming mug to his Master and directed him to where the plate was placed. "Sit and eat your breakfast."

Qui-Gon looked at his padawan intently as he took his seat as instructed. Not withstanding his slightly strengthened shields, the younger man moved calmly about the kitchen in his normal routine as if last night had never occurred. He knew that they didn't have time for a real discussion but he needed reassurance that their relationship had not damaged. He took a long swallow of tea then spoke. "Obi-Wan, about last night..." he began.

"My first class starts in less then ten minutes. I really should be leaving now, " Obi-Wan interrupted. He wasn't ready to start this discussion unless they could see it through. He started to leave the kitchen but was stopped by the tone of voice of the next word.

"Wait," Qui-Gon ordered. When the gray-green eyes met his, he continued. "There is something I need to be certain that you understand above all else. You are the most important thing in my life, Obi-Wan. I've always tried to keep your best interests in mind and I never meant to hurt you." His voice cracked as he spoke the last few words.

Emotion bubbled up in Obi-Wan and he struggled not to throw himself at Qui-Gon's feet. He had not seen his Master overcome by emotion since he was sixteen. It had been the first time he told the man that he loved him. Qui-Gon had made him sit down beside him and had proceeded to explain about his relationship with Xanatos. Obi-Wan had a very basic knowledge of his predecessor from their previous encounters but Qui-Gon had never before discussed their partnership. Qui-Gon had not shared too many details but pain radiating from his Master as he relayed the final betrayal on Telos had been overwhelming. He had resolved that he would never cause Qui-Gon to go through that type of pain again.

Fighting to keep his voice steady, Obi-Wan replied. "I know, Master. That's one of the reasons I love you so much." With his emotional control shaky at best, he knew that he couldn't continue. "My last class ends at 1300. Do you want me to meet you back here then?" he deflected gently.

"I will be waiting for you. We have much to discuss," Qui-Gon replied with a slight smile. He watched as Obi-Wan gathered his datapads and headed for the door. Once it slid closed behind his padawan's departing form, he blew out a breath and turned back to the food his apprentice had prepared. His overnight meditation had revealed that this was the proper path for them. He just hoped that they would arrive at the end of the path with their relationship intact.

Qui-Gon finished his breakfast, showered and dressed then spent the remainder of the morning catching up on reports and correspondence. He ignored the comm messages from both Elijah and Mace, not wanting to have to avoid the questions about his padawan that he knew would be asked. He was just finishing archiving the report from their last mission when Obi-Wan returned.

Obi-Wan was not surprised to find his Master busily typing into his datapad when he got back to their quarters. He was thankful for his foresight in stopping at the dining hall to pick up food when he saw no traces that Qui-Gon had even thought about it. He moved into the common room, deposited the food containers on the table and reached for the datapad in his Master's hand. "Would I be correct in assuming that you have not eaten mid-day meal?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You know me too well," Qui-Gon replied in the same tone. He picked up the research material that covered the space beside him and motioned for Obi-Wan to join him on the worn sofa.

Obi-Wan obeyed that unspoken request as if it had been a direct order. As much as he had fantasized about Qui-Gon just pulling him into his arms and ravishing him, he knew that reality would be a lot more involved. Even though he had gotten the man to realize he was an adult, moving forward would be complicated by their teacher/student relationship. He needed to find a way to make Qui-Gon see that they could bring their relationship to this more intimate level without negatively impacting his training.

As he waited for Qui-Gon to speak, Obi-Wan opened the containers from the dining hall. He grabbed one of the Tanabian rolls and handed another to his Master. Sitting back and focusing only on the item in his hands, he had eaten almost half of it before a soft voice drew his attention upward.

"This is a conversation I did not expect to be having for a few years yet, my Padawan," Qui-Gon began. He reached for the braided length that hung from behind Obi-Wan's right ear and wrapped it around his fingers. "I've even gone so far as to imagine it a few times but it was always after your knighting. This is a very serious step for us to consider taking at this time."

Obi-Wan could see concern in the blue eyes that looked at him but could also see the love that shone there. He needed to get his Master to focus solely on their love for the moment. Everything else could be worked out from there. "Do you know how much I love you?" He thinned his shields and allowed all the love he felt to flow across the training bond. He saw the slight shudder that went through the older man and pushed on. "You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. I would do almost anything to keep you safe and free from any type of pain. You are the center of my universe." He reinforced his words by taking a large callused hand and covering it with his own.

Wavering under the onslaught of love flowing through the bond, the older man felt his apprehensions weakening further. "Even when I rejected you as a twelve year old, you managed to find a way through my barriers," Qui-Gon said softly. He looked up into those chameleon eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Do you want to know when I finally admitted to myself that I had fallen in love with you?" When Obi-Wan nodded, he explained. "It was during the treaty negotiations on Elom."

"But I wasn't even allowed in the chambers. They considered me a child," Obi-Wan interrupted.

"That's true but you were respectful and outgoing with everyone, not showing the slightest resentment at being excluded from your assigned place," Qui-Gon said. "I had just left the negotiations and went into the garden to find you. You were sitting on the grass surrounded by five small children. They had crashed the model fighter they were playing with and the boy it belonged to was crying. You dried his tears and used the Force to hold the model together for one more flight." He ran his fingertips across his padawan's cheek in a tender caress. "You were so caring and unselfish with those children. My feelings for you exploded into my heart with such power at that moment, I could no longer ignore them."

"I still don't understand why you have hidden this from me for all these years," Obi-Wan questioned. "Your concerns when I was a teenager were valid but once I reached the age of majority..." He took a deep breath to push back the hurt that was surfacing and looked down at their clasped hands. "You have been willing to trust me with your life and the lives of a multitude of others. Why couldn't you trust me with your love?"

"It was never a matter of trust, my Padawan," Qui-Gon replied as he used his free hand to raise Obi-Wan's face to meet his gaze. Unshed tears made those eyes glisten like the Chad seas and the pain they held ripped into his soul. He resolved to do whatever it took to wipe the hurt from that beloved face. Steeling himself with all the resolve he possessed, he pushed on. "I was afraid - afraid that if I allowed our relationship to become intimate, my judgment would become clouded and I would fail you. You have the potential to become a great Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan. I would never forgive myself if my shortcomings kept you from living up to that potential"

"I beg to differ with you here, my Master," Obi-Wan countered. "I believe that you would be even harder on both of us if our relationship became intimate, just to insure that my training would not be compromised." Still clutching his Master's hand, he slid from the sofa and knelt at his feet. "I know I should have walked away last night when I heard you talking about me but I was just so shocked. I never meant to invade your privacy."

"I overreacted last night", Qui-Gon admitted. "I realize now that you didn't do it intentionally."

"It took all my composure not to rush into the common room and throw myself into your arms, even though I was dressed in only a towel and you had a guest," Obi-Wan responded with a shy smile.

"That would have definitely caused a stir," Qui-Gon chuckled.

Reassured by the lightened tone, Obi-Wan asked hesitantly. "So where do we go from here? I for one am not willing to ignore what is developing between us."

"I spent most of the night meditating on how we should proceed and I must admit that I have come to that decision myself," Qui-Gon replied sincerely. "I do have a question before we continue though. What of Pa'Uul? It appeared that you two have become more than friends."

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan realized that he must be totally honest. "Although we were casual partners when we were much younger, we are just friends now. My choice of clothing and our performances on the walkway and the dance floor were all part of the plan." Preparing himself for censure, he continued. "I had to make you see that I was no longer a child and had grown into a sexually mature man and that was the only way I could think of to do it."

"And the Club?" Qui-Gon asked flatly.

"We were standing outside the restaurant trying to decide how to proceed when the Twi'lek girl handed Garen a flyer," Obi-Wan admitted reluctantly. "Reading it made me think that the Force was answering my prayers. I paid the Twi'lek to stand by the door and make sure you all got flyers. I know the host at the 'Oasis' so I asked him to hold the front row table for you as a favor." He finally pulled away from his Master's penetrating gaze, placed his head deferentially on the older man's knees and added, "I know that it was wrong to manipulate you so that I could prove my point. It was a selfish way to act towards someone that I love but I could think of no other way to get through to you. Please... forgive me."

"Although it hurts me to know that you resorted to this, I know that I am not the easiest person to sway once I've made up my mind," Qui-Gon replied. Reaching down to raise the bowed head to face him, he added. "We must forgive each other these half-truths and manipulations and move on honestly from this point. But we must move forward cautiously. As I said before, I will not allow your training to suffer because of this change."

"Master, I am fully committed to my training and to you," Obi-Wan declared. "I would never infringe on our personal relationship during my training and I will not betray the faith and trust you place in me. I am not Xanatos," he added in a whisper.

Touched by his padawan's soft-spoken vow, he parted his knees and pulled the younger man to rest between them. "I know that you are nothing like him, Obi-Wan and I do trust you." He cupped the younger man's cheek and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "Just remember that and be patient with me if we take things more slowly that you wish."

Happiness flowed through him at his Master's words and an impish grin blossomed on Obi-Wan's face. "Though I certainly would not object if you just wanted to ravish me right here, just knowing that you are willing to allow us to admit and explore our feelings is enough for now."

"I will remind you of those words when your patience is tested, my Padawan," Qui-Gon replied with a smirk of his own. He dropped a chaste kiss to the spiky hair and when he pulled back his expression was once again serious. "I would like to discuss how we should proceed with Master Yoda. I'm fairly certain that we will be required to make an appearance before the full Council." He could see Obi-Wan's confusion so he explained further. "Although an intimate relationship between a Master and Padawan is not prohibited once the apprentice has reached the age of majority, it is also not encouraged. The Council will want to ensure that your training will not be compromised. Especially when the Master is question is the rebellious Qui-Gon Jinn," he added with a slight smile.

"Having Master Yoda in our corner would be helpful," Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully. He looked up at the chrono and a smile began to form. "Why don't you call him and invite him here for late meal. I should have just enough time to prepare some of his favorites. My Master taught me to use all available tools when entering into important negotiations," he added with a wink.

"You have learned your lessons well," Qui-Gon chuckled. As he locked his gaze with Obi-Wan's, those gray-green eyes shifted from mischievous to smoldering. Although his padawan was still kneeling calmly between his legs, Qui-Gon felt a surge of arousal flow across the bond before it was tamped down. Deeply affected by the younger man's struggle to follow his lead, a wave of love and desire rose up in him.

Leaning forward, Qui-Gon slid his hand behind his padawan's neck and drew him forward until he could feel Obi-Wan's quickened breath on his face. He could feel anticipation and confusion growing in the younger man as he moved closer. The sight of the tip of a pink tongue moistening those enticing lips galvanized him and he covered them with his own. He began slowly, melding their lips with just the slightest hint of pressure. As he deepened the kiss, he ran his tongue over Obi-Wan's fuller bottom lip before sucking at it gently. Lips parted as a low moan escaped from them and he took advantage of the opening to slip his tongue into his padawan's mouth. He explored the warm wetness, savoring the honey-tinged taste that he was certain he would rapidly become addicted to.

The flash of shock at his Master's uncharacteristic move was quickly buried as Obi-Wan melted into the kiss. The feel of that probing tongue sent tingles through his body and he met the questing tongue with his own. After a few moments, he sought to complete his own explorations and was pleased when Qui-Gon's lips parted to allow him entry. He licked and tasted the warm cavern and each throaty groan his probe elicited sent a surge of arousal straight to his groin.

With a last nip on that kiss swollen lower lip, Qui-Gon reluctantly separated his mouth from Obi-Wan's. He smiled as he looked into the younger man's passion glazed eyes and dropped a kiss to the tip of his nose. "You can consider that my promise to you, my Padawan. I can no longer deny that we belong together. And one day we will share everything that two people in love can share."

"I will cherish that promise, my Master," Obi-Wan replied huskily. He caressed the bearded chin with his fingertips and he fought to quell his throbbing erection. He rose to his feet and started towards the kitchen. "For the sake of my sanity, sharing everything better not take too long," he muttered as he left the room.

Qui-Gon stifled a laugh as those muffled words reached his ears. Fighting to control his own arousal, he wondered what Obi-Wan would think if he knew that he had also been deeply affected by their kiss. Knowing it would be best if that fact was not revealed at this point, he rose carefully and moved to the comm terminal to invite his former Master to dinner.

After a quick trip to central stores to get the necessary items, Obi-Wan set to work to create a very special meal. For about two hours, he worked methodically preparing the five dishes that would comprise the meal. By the time the main meal was in the roaster and the creamed dessert was placed in the cooler, he was a sight to behold. Tunics, obi, sash and boots had been removed over the course of the afternoon and he stood at the counter dressed only in leggings that bore signs of each item he had prepared.

Qui-Gon leaned against the doorframe watching his apprentice with a smile on his lips. Flour dusted his chest and hair and splashes of cream and berry sauce covered his arms. He pushed back the surge of longing that ran through him as he looked. The younger man's innocent, bedraggled appearance presented as erotic a sight as he had been in silk and leather the previous evening.

Obi-Wan could feel the weight of his Master's gaze and glanced over to the doorway to see the man smiling at him. "Is there something you find amusing?" he asked as he placed the bowl he was holding into the washing unit.

"You seem to be wearing many of the foods you're preparing," Qui-Gon chuckled as he joined his padawan at the counter. He pressed his lips to Obi-Wan's cheek, lapping at a spot of berry sauce that rested there with his tongue. "You are definitely a temptation, my Padawan. It's a good thing Master Yoda will be here shortly." His smiling eyes had darkened with passion when he stepped back.

Obi-Wan felt his own surge of longing at Qui-Gon's words and the look in his eyes. "Would you consider contacting Master Yoda and postponing dinner for a couple of hours?" he asked hopefully.

"Control, my Padawan," Qui-Gon laughed. "Anything worth having is worth waiting for." He pushed the younger man towards the refresher. "I'll finish cleaning up in here while you shower and change."

"What happened to living in the moment, my Master?" Obi-Wan grumbled. As he left the kitchen and glanced back at his already busy master, he groaned in frustration. Qui-Gon annoyingly seemed his normal calm and serene self as he worked to clean up while his flesh throbbed insistently between his legs from just those words and that look. He began to wonder if he just shouldn't just give up on remaining sane and allow the madness of his repressed arousal to claim him. Maybe then his Master would see that waiting wasn't the smartest thing to do.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan felt Master Yoda enter their quarters as he was wrapping his sash around his waist. He finished dressing quickly and went directly to the common room to greet the diminutive Master. "Good evening, Master Yoda," he said as he bowed deeply. "We're glad you could join us for dinner."

"Happy to be invited, I was," Yoda replied. Long green ears twitched and his gimer stick was swung easily into Qui-Gon's shins. "Find time for his old Master, your Master seldom does. Glad to see that your manners are better, young padawan."

Qui-Gon ignored the caustic comment and motioned to the small chair that had been part of his common room since he was first knighted. "Please have a seat. Can I get you a drink? Some Chiambordia perhaps?" When Yoda moved to the chair, he quickly filled a tiny fluted glass with the thick violet liquid and brought it to him.

The gnarly green hand accepted the small glass and brought it to his lips. After swallowing the potent liquid, Yoda looked intently at Qui-Gon. "Troubled you are. Need my help with something, you do."

Knowing that it would be better to have this conversation with Master Yoda after he had eaten, Obi-Wan deflected the question. "Please come into the dining room, Masters. Dinner is ready."

Thankful that his apprentice was so perceptive, Qui-Gon followed his Master and helped him into the custom seat at the carved wooden table. Obi-Wan brought the serving dishes in from the kitchen and within moments they were enjoying the tasty fruits of his labors. The dinner conversation was kept on safe, general topics and the time passed very pleasantly.

After they had finished the main meal, Obi-Wan directed the two Masters back into the common room. He joined them in a few moments, carrying a tray that contained dessert and tea. He served Master Yoda and his Master then settled on the floor beside them with his own cup and plate. He felt a reassuring wave of love flow across the bond before Qui-Gon spoke.

"I know you are aware that I have had feelings for Obi-Wan for quite some time and that he has similar feelings for me," Qui-Gon explained. "After spending much time in meditation looking for direction from the Force, I have come to see that hiding these feelings from Obi-Wan was wrong."

"Hrrmp," Yoda grumbled. "Stubborn you have always been. Deny the call of the Force for years, you did. Suddenly willing to listen now, you are?"

"I know that it took me a long time to accept that Obi-Wan and I were destined to be Master and Padawan," Qui-Gon said. He reached out his hand, rested it on the back of the younger man's neck and smiled. "My partnership with Obi-Wan is the best thing that ever happened to me. The Force has been whispering that we have the potential for a much deeper relationship - a soul bond or possibly even a life bond."

Shock rang through Obi-Wan at his Master's words. Soul bonds sometimes occurred among Jedi couples and he had fantasized about the possibility but life bonds were extremely rare. He knew that his love for Qui-Gon was deep and true but he had never imagined that they were destined to bond that completely within the Force. "A life bond," he whispered.

"With the Force, many possibilities exist," Yoda said. "Think long and hard before deciding, you must. Deeper bond may occur but threaten your Master/Padawan bond it could." He attempted to reinforce his words physically but was thwarted.

Obi-Wan stuck out his hand to intercept the gimer stick swinging towards his Master's legs. The motion directed Yoda's attention to him. "Love your Master, you do Padawan Kenobi but in love with him are you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. I am in love with him," Obi-Wan replied firmly. "I want to be able to pursue an intimate relationship with my Master."

"Willing to risk your Knighthood, are you?" Yoda asked seriously.

"I have meditated for hundreds of hours on my feelings for Qui-Gon, Master Yoda. The Force would not be singing within me so strongly that this is the correct path for us if it meant sacrificing my Knighthood," Obi-Wan replied with conviction.

Pride rose within Qui-Gon at the maturity with which his apprentice replied to the elderly Master. Sending another wash of love across the bond, he slipped from his chair and knelt at Yoda's feet. "I ask that you examine our bond, my Master. I think you will find that is has already begun to morph into something much deeper." As he bowed his head, he was not surprised to find that Obi-Wan had moved to kneel beside him in an identical posture.

Placing a three-fingered hand on each bent head, Master Yoda closed his eyes. "Your minds you will open to me," he ordered. With all the delicacy and skill of his seven hundred plus years, he probed along the training bond connecting their minds.

Although the intrusion of another mind into his felt strange, Obi-Wan kept still and allowed the revered Master to examine him. He could feel the silent support of his Master and clasped onto it.

The feel of Yoda's probe within his mind was familiar to Qui-Gon so he endured it with ease. He sent reassurance to his padawan as he felt the younger man's discomfort. After a few moments, his old Master's mental presence returned to its normal, muted level and he looked up to meet that knowledgeable gaze. "My Master?" he queried as a gnarled finger came to rest against his cheek.

"Beginnings of a lifebond there is," Yoda replied. Love and concern were evident in the raspy voice as he locked his gaze with Qui-Gon's. "Proceed carefully you must, my Padawan. Difficult the balance of Master and lover will be. Young Obi-Wan's training must be placed above all else."

"Nothing will stand in the way of the completion of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship. He will become a full Jedi Knight, " Qui-Gon vowed.

"Take my leave of you now, I will," Yoda said. "Meditate I must. Make any attempt to solidify the bond, you will not. Appear before the Council before you proceed, you must."

Master and Padawan rose in tandem to stand before the elderly Councilor but Obi-Wan was the one to reply. "I've been waiting for six years, Master Yoda. A few more days should be no problem," he said with a smirk.

Yoda did not bother to reply. He rose from his chair and hobbled to the door. Once he had entered the hallway, he turned back to look at the two men. "Invite me to dinner more often, you should." Leaning heavily on his stick, he walked slowly down the hallway.

As the door slid closed, Qui-Gon placed his arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and directed him back to the sofa. "I'm very proud of you, love," he said softly. "You handled yourself very well with Master Yoda under very unusual circumstances."

"Say that again," Obi-Wan implored.

"You handled yourself well," Qui-Gon repeated in confusion.

"Not that," Obi-Wan corrected.

As recognition dawned, Qui-Gon cupped a smooth cheek in his palm. "Love," he whispered. He leaned forward, covered Obi-Wan's lips with his and kissed him lightly. The bond surged powerfully within them and they were drawn more deeply into the kiss. Qui-Gon's tongue slid between his padawan's lips and he drank deeply of the younger man's intoxicating flavor. They were both panting when they finally separated. "We must wait, Obi-Wan. As much as we both want to move forward, we cannot without the sanction of the Council." After dropping a kiss to the spiky hair, he pushed back his arousal and rose. "Let's go clean up from dinner. Then we can do the meditation on patience and serenity together before we retire."

Obi-Wan gave his Master a wry smile as he stood beside him. "After few hours of meditation and a couple of cold showers, I might even be able to sleep."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon was the first one to come out of their shared meditation and he used the time to study his padawan intently. The serious features that Obi-Wan normally wore when training were softer and more open. The lines that formed between his brows during deep concentration had disappeared completely. The Light shone from him like a beacon and he fought the impulse to cover every inch of that smooth face with kisses. He chided himself for this waver of his controls even as his mind wondered if the peaceful expression on that handsome face would be duplicated in the depths of sleep. As other possibilities brought on by that thought flooded his mind with fantasy images, he pushed them away as he memorized every feature. For the past five years he had not allowed himself this luxury and he found he wanted to lose himself in them. He closed his eyes and concentrated to engrave the image on his mind's eye.

As Obi-Wan came back into the reality of their common room, he took in the sight before him. He could feel that Qui-Gon was no longer meditating but the man still knelt, stone still and with his eyes tightly closed as if in deep concentration. He felt himself leaning forward almost without thought, drawn by the power of the bond expanding within them. He closed his eyes to minimize the appeal and opened them again at the sound of a low chuckle. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked into the amused blue eyes of his Master.

"We seem to be undergoing similar internal battles, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said as he rose to his feet. He extended a hand and pulled the younger man willingly into his embrace. He held the lithe form tightly against his chest and spoke soothingly into the ear by his lips. "I know it seems that you will not be able to survive this longing but we will be amply rewarded for our patience. The strength of our bond will only intensify if we move forward carefully and allow it to build slowly."

Obi-Wan tightened his arms around the slim waist and his words were muted as he spoke against the broad chest. "Well, if I survive this mentally stable, you will know that all those hours spent in patience and serenity exercises were not in vain."

The reemergence of his apprentice's caustic humor reassured Qui-Gon that all would be well. "You are a treasure, my Padawan," he said as he dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "One that I will always cherish." He relaxed his hold on the younger man and took a step back. "Now off to the showers and bed for you. We will need to be both physically and mental refreshed for our appraisal by the Council."

"Yes, my Master," Obi-Wan acquiesced with a soft sigh. He picked up their meditation mats, stowed them away and headed rather reluctantly to the refresher as ordered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short time later found both men showered and lying in the respective beds staring at the ceiling. His Masterly resolve aside, Qui-Gon found it impossible to still his mind enough to sleep. He could feel echoes of Obi-Wan's unrest along their expanded connection and fought the desire to go and comfort the younger man. The decision was taken from him a short time later as he caught sight of the muscular form leaning heavily in his doorway. "Come to me, Obi-Wan," he said softly.

Obi-Wan was kneeling beside his Master's bed in a flash. "I'm sorry, Master. I know I should be stronger but I need..."

"To be near me," Qui-Gon finished for him. Caressing his cheek, he admitted his own need. "I too find that I do not wish to be separated from you. I think the reason for this ache to be together is twofold. Partially it is the bond within us striving for completion but just as much I believe it is our hearts surging with these newly admitted feelings that we buried for so long." He took a calming breath, slid closer to the wall and lifted the sheet in invitation. The flash in his padawan's eyes made him clarify his intent. "Just to sleep, Obi-Wan. Is your control up to this?"

Pushing back his arousal, he shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. "It will have to be," Obi-Wan replied. Relieved to see that his Master was wearing sleep pants under the sheet, he slid beside him and nestled his head securely under that bearded chin. Pressing a kiss to that warm skin, he whispered, "I love you, Qui-Gon. With all that I am."

"As I do you, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon responded. "Now sleep."

The slight Force suggestion along with the security of his Master's embrace was enough to push Obi-Wan into the world of dreams. Qui-Gon breathed in the essence of his padawan, released his remaining anxieties into the welcoming embrace of the Force and drifted off as well.

Obi-Wan tried to fight the soft voice that called him to wakefulness. Never had his dreams been so vivid and he wanted to lose himself in the pleasure that was overtaking him. The warmth of his Master's skin covered his and the musky scent of the man filled his senses. He could even feel a matching hardness lying against his own and he rocked into the blissful sensation of friction. A solid grip on his arms stopped his movements and he wondered why his dream had changed as he forced his eyes open. Mortification came over him as he met the amused/annoyed gaze of his Master. He shifted back from that warm body as memories of last night came back to him. "I'm so sorry... I can't believe...so stupid...." he sputtered in embarrassment. He struggled to rise from the bed but the hands on his arms stopped him.

"Calm down, Padawan," Qui-Gon ordered. Once the younger man had stilled, he decided to go for a touch of his apprentice's subtle humor to diffuse the awkward situation. "I think we would have trouble convincing Master Yoda and the Council that we inadvertently consummated the bond in our sleep."

Embarrassment gave way to a slight smile as Obi-Wan replied curtly. "Since when has the great Qui-Gon Jinn ever considered the wishes of the Council. They would just chalk it up to another example of your defiance."

"Impudent brat," Qui-Gon retorted as he used a slight Force push to send the younger man sprawling to the floor. He rose from the bed and headed to the door. "Go get ready for your classes while I tend to breakfast." Without even a backward glance at the figure on the floor, he headed to the kitchen.

Trying to subdue his throbbing erection, Obi-Wan entered the refresher. He tossed his sleep pants down the laundry chute, adjusted the water to just this side of frigid and stepped under the spray. When even the chilly water was unsuccessful in quelling his reaction to the delightful contact, he sighed in frustration. There was no way he could sit through four hours of classes and the anticipated summons from the Council in his current state. After soaping his palm, he leaned against the shower wall and took himself in hand. Closing his eyes, he allowed the memories to fill him and mentally replaced his own hand with the large, callused one from his many fantasies. In a matter of moments, his completion spilled over his hand and a soft-spoken 'Master' escaped from his lips. Once he regained control of his body, he turned the water to a more agreeable temperature and finished preparing for his day.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Echoes of Obi-Wan's activities flowed across the bond as Qui-Gon prepared their food. His own arousal surged and he found himself unable to completely quell it. He settled for banking it as much as possible for now and concentrated on his chores. After the events of the last two days, his body was unwilling to be ignored any longer. Although unable to have what he truly desired, he could at least give his body a modicum of relief. When Obi-Wan left for his classes, he would follow his apprentice's lead and take matters into his own hand, hopefully for the last time.


	2. Part 2

Obi-Wan came out of his last class to find a young padawan wearing a Council page's tabard waiting by the door. He recognized her as a student from his astrophysics teaching rotation and greeted her warmly. "Good afternoon, Padawan Mydiet."

"Good afternoon, Padawan Kenobi," the Arkanian girl replied with a bright smile. "I have been instructed to accompany you to the Council chambers." When the older padawan nodded his agreement, she started down the hallway.

Fighting the influx of feelings that flowed through him, Obi-Wan silently followed the young Arkanian down the halls. Part of him wanted more time to prepare for this life-altering meeting while the rest of him was glad that they wouldn't have to endure any more days in this limbo they were in now. He released his anxiety to the Force and reached for his center. A brief mental probe told him that his Master was calm and serene even though he was already in the Council chamber. Grasping the pulse of reassurance that washed into his mind, he focused on his breathing for the remainder of the walk. By the time he reached the ornate double doors of the circular chamber, he was the epitome of Jedi serenity. With a final calming breath, he bowed to his young guide and entered through the doors that parted before him.

Obi-Wan could feel the intense stares of all twelve Councilors as he moved to the center of the circular room to take his standard position two steps behind and to the right of his Master. He was surprised to feel a hand at his elbow directing him forward to stand beside the older man. Emboldened by this show of solidarity before the inquisitive body, he moved close enough so that their arms touched and intertwined the fingers of his left hand with his Master's right. The fact that this gesture was readily accepted filled him with the certainty that whatever happened here, they would get through it together. They bowed in unison to the Masters and waited to be addressed.

Unsurprisingly, Mace Windu was the one who broke the silence. "Padawan Kenobi, your Master has informed us that the two of you would like to pursue a more intimate relationship," he said without inflection. "Is this so?"

"Yes, Master Windu," Obi-Wan replied politely. Although he wished to say more, he was experienced enough at these sessions to know that he was expected to only answer the question that was asked.

"Who initiated the conversation about these matters, Padawan?" Mace asked.

"I did, Master," Obi-Wan responded confidently. He had expected the questioning to move along these lines and stood tall as he awaited what he knew would follow.

"Explain please," the soft voice of Adi Gallia directed.

Releasing his Master's hand, Obi-Wan took a step forward and turned toward the Corellian Master. "The first time I told Qui-Gon that I was in love with him, I had just turned sixteen." He ignored the gasps that echoed through the room and continued. "He gently turned me away, explaining how easy it is for a padawan to misinterpret their feelings for their Master as something more. He told me that eventually my feelings would change and I would realize that it had been infatuation not love. He directed me to explore my sexual feelings with my yearmates and I soothed my broken heart with my friends." He glanced lovingly at his Master then moved on with his tale. "But my feelings only grew stronger. The condensed version is that eight times since that day I have gone to my Master to profess my love for him. Each time he has gently deflected me away from him and to my peers. Two days ago, I became aware that although he had never encouraged me in any way, he returns my feelings. I approached him again and this time he did not deny what exists between us." He stepped back to stand beside Qui-Gon and waited.

"How long have you had feelings for your apprentice, Master Jinn?" Saesee Tiin asked.

"I realized that I was in love with Obi-Wan about five years ago," Qui-Gon answered truthfully. "But I did not tell him of these feelings until two days ago."

"Are you certain you have done nothing over the years that would have given Obi-Wan reason to believe that you returned his feelings?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked abruptly. "Could you have allowed your emotions to carry across the bond and affect his feelings? Given him unconscious signs that kept him from developing stronger attachments to any of his peers? The possibilities for coercion in a situation like this are endless," he added with a snort.

Qui-Gon could feel the outrage flowing from his apprentice at the Councilor's words and sent wave of reassurance to calm him. "I can assure you that my feelings and emotions were not transmitted to my padawan either consciously or unconsciously," he replied caustically.

"Over the years, have you discussed your feelings with anyone else? Someone who may have told your padawan?" Mundi questioned somewhat belligerently.

Mace Windu signaled for Qui-Gon to remain silent and addressed Mundi. "This attacking attitude serves no purpose. Qui-Gon has spoken to me on numerous occasions about his love for Obi-Wan and you can rest assured that those conversations remained private."

"I know that you are just trying to ensure that I am not being manipulated or pressured in this regard, Master Mundi, but I can assure you that I have not been, " Obi-Wan explained. "Even after I reached the age of majority, Qui-Gon still hid his feelings from me. If my Master had his way, I would have stayed unaware that he returned my feelings until after my knighting."

"Was that your original intent, Master Jinn? " Saesee Tiin queried.

"Yes, it was," Qui-Gon said honestly, "but I have come to understand that this is not the will of the Force." He took a moment to make eye contact with each member of the Council before adding confidently. "We are destined to be together in all ways. A deeper bond has already begun to form between us."

Yoda banged his gimer stick on the marble floor to quiet the murmurs from that admission then spoke for the first time. "Verified the depth of their bond, I have. Beginnings of a lifebond, it is."

Depa Billaba rose from her seat and moved to stand before the Master/Padawan pair. Since she was the only Council member to have first hand knowledge of a lifebond, the remaining councilors stayed silent as she studied the pair. Placing one hand on each man's head, she probed with the Force and searched for the rare marker that identified a lifebonded Jedi to any other. When she turned back to Master Yoda, a smile covered her face. "If the Council agrees, my bondmate and I would be willing to monitor Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi through the completion of the lifebond. I could keep the Council apprised of their progress. This way the Council could be assured that Padawan Kenobi is not being coerced while he and Master Jinn are allowed the privacy that they deserve." She turned back to face the men standing silently behind her. "Is that acceptable to you, Master Jinn?"

"Yes, that is quite acceptable, Master Billaba," Qui-Gon replied. "Thank you for being so considerate of our feelings."

"It is my pleasure and honor to be with you on this journey," Depa whispered to the two men before her before returning her attention to the room at large. "Are there any objections or concerns to proceeding in this manner?"

"Not with the bond itself but how do we insure that Padawan Kenobi's training does not suffer from this change in the dynamic of their relationship?" Eeth Koth queried in reply.

"Padawan Kenobi has continually ranked in the top percentage of his class since his days as an initiate," Mace responded. "Any fluctuation in his performance should be easily noticed."

The Council chamber was silent save for the buzz of telepathic communication for a few long moments. Obi-Wan looked steadily at Master Yoda while Qui-Gon stood with his eyes tightly closed. He opened them when Master Yoda began to speak.

"Decided it is. Proceed with the bond under Depa's direction, you may," Yoda said without preamble. He beckoned the men with a gnarly hand and they moved forward to kneel before him. "Good for each other, you will be. Good for the order, your bond will be." Covering each head with a weathered hand, he intoned softly. "Draw strength from each other and from the Force, you must. Two joined together always stronger than two apart. May the Force be with you."

The session broke up as the Councilors left their seats and moved to congratulate the two men. Qui-Gon was surprised to find himself pull aside by Ki-Adi-Mundi. "I did not mean to question your integrity, my friend. I just had to be certain that Obi-Wan came to you of his own volition. May your bond bring you only peace and joy."

"I understand and appreciate your concern for my apprentice, Ki," Qui-Gon said. "I would willingly sacrifice my future if it was in his best interest."

One by one the Councilors left the chamber until only Mace Windu and Yoda remained with them. With Qui-Gon talking animatedly with Yoda, Mace used the opportunity to speak privately to Obi-Wan. "Your Master is placing his reputation and his heart on the line to pursue an intimate relationship with you, Obi-Wan. You can honor his commitment to you by not allowing anything to occur that will cause his dedication to you to be questioned."

Obi-Wan met Mace Windu's gaze with unwavering intensity. "No one will find cause to question the wisdom of this path. I am committed to both my Master and my training. I will not fail him."

Yoda could see that Qui-Gon was watching the interaction between his apprentice and his friend carefully. "Good friend to you, Mace has always been. Good it is for your padawan to see that others care for you."

Qui-Gon chuckled at he watched Obi-Wan meet Mace's gaze without flinching. Only his padawan would stand toe to toe with one of the Council's most intimidating members. "I should go and rescue Mace before Obi-Wan feels he needs to defend me. Thank you for your support, my Master."

"Go to your bondmate. Speak to you soon, I will," Yoda said as he headed for the door.

Qui-Gon crossed the room to join Mace and Obi-Wan. "Telling my padawan all my secrets, Mace," he said with a smirk.

"No, that's Elijah's department, not mine. Wait until Elijah hears this little piece of news," Mace returned with a wink.

"I have no doubt that the Temple grapevine will ensure that the change in our relationship will be common knowledge by sunset," Qui-Gon said dryly.

"I could arrange a mission if you'd like. A team is needed on Hoth to do climactic surveys," Mace offered.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he saw a shudder pass through Obi-Wan at the thought. "I think we'll take our chances here." His demeanor suddenly became serious and he placed his hand on the dark skinned Master's shoulder. "Thank you for your support, today and over the years. Your friendship has sustained me through some very difficult periods in my life."

"As yours has for me," Mace said softly. "Remember that the next time you are annoyed with one of my Council decisions," he added with a smile. "Now go and spend some time with Obi-Wan. I'm sure you have much to discuss." He walked the two men from the chamber and accompanied them a short way down the hall, stopping when he reached his office. Palming open the door, he couldn't resist a final comment. "If you haven't surfaced in a week, I'll send Elijah to drag you out."

With that comment the door closed, leaving the two men alone in the hallway. Qui-Gon looked intently at Obi-Wan, trying to gauge the spark of emotion that had come from his apprentice at the mention of his friend's name. Was it anger or could it have been jealousy? "Padawan, do you have a problem with Master Santee?" he queried.

Color bloomed in Obi-Wan's face as he mentally chided himself for allowing his emotions to escape but before he could come up with some kind of explanation, his Master spoke again.

"You have every right to your feelings, Obi-Wan, but these kinds of thoughts are very unlike you," Qui-Gon soothed. "Tell me what has caused this," he asked as he directed them into a private alcove further down the hallway.

Knowing that soon there would be no secrets between them, Obi-Wan steeled his resolve and spoke. "When you were talking with Master Santee the other night, I heard him proposition you. I couldn't believe he was actually suggesting that you have sex with him especially since you were discussing your feelings for me. The thought of you sharing yourself that way with someone else when you wouldn't with me..." His voice faded and he looked down and took a moment to organize his thoughts. "It hurt to think that he would suggest it or that you would consider it."

Taking the cleft chin in his palm, Qui-Gon lifted his padawan's face so that he could look into his eyes. "I assume you did not stay long enough to hear my reply." When Obi-Wan nodded he continued. "I told him in no uncertain terms that I was not interested. I explained that if he wanted us to remain friends, he would not bring up the topic again. My love for you is strong and I do not want to share myself casually, my Padawan. I have been perfectly willing to forgo physical intimacy until I could be with you."

Guilt flowed through Obi-Wan. "I should have been stronger..."

"Don't," Qui-Gon interrupted. "Exploring one's sexuality is a very important part of growing up. You needed to have those experiences to develop into the man you have become." He kissed the tip of Obi-Wan's nose. "I had my share of youthful escapades with a good number of partners. I do not regret them and neither should you. If I know my padawan at all, you were probably very honest with your partners about where your heart truly lay. True?" The deeper blush on his apprentice's cheeks answered the question for him.

Qui-Gon stood and pulled the younger man to his feet. "How about some exercise? Not that kind," he added quickly when he saw the hope in Obi-Wan's eyes. "How about we head down to the training salles and see if we can find a free room."

"Having you run me ragged in the training room is just what I need to burn off all this pent up frustration," Obi-Wan agreed dryly.

The two men reached the training area in a matter of moments. Grabbing workout clothes from their lockers, they quickly changed and found that one of the larger rooms, perfect for the aerial maneuvers that Obi-Wan loved, was currently unused. With lightsabers still attached to their belts, they went through numerous stretches and the first two opened handed katas until they were fully limbered.

Standing face to face in the center of the training room, Obi-Wan bowed formally to his Master. "May we execute Avolition of the Rishii?" After seeing the kata performed by two bonded Knights at a competition the previous year, he found out that the last pair to perform it had been his Master and Master Santee when they were still young Knights. Always pushing his abilities, he had approached one of the Knights and set out to learn the aerial segments of this difficult pair's kata. Once he had become proficient at them, he had gone to his Master and asked if they could work on it together.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow as he studied his apprentice. This was a long and very challenging routine that they had only begun working on a few months before. Considering all that had occurred in the past few days, he wasn't sure if Obi-Wan was centered enough for this particular kata. "Feeling ambitious this afternoon, my Padawan?"

"Just doing my part to assure the Council that my training won't suffer," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. At the stern look from Qui-Gon, he answered more candidly. "Seriously, this kata allows us to come together seamlessly as a unit. Since we cannot explore physical intimacy, I thought it would allow us an opportunity to share ourselves with each other."

After probing gently to ensure that his apprentice was centered properly for this endeavor, Qui-Gon acquiesced. Bowing formally in return, he took his saber hilt in hand and said softly, "let us begin."

In a blur of motion, two lightsabers were ignited and the dance began. Obi-Wan was fully up to the challenge, flowing from one motion into another with the grace and style that made him such an avid duelist. He played the role of the escaping Rishii beautifully, flipping and soaring like he was really a member of an avian race. Qui-Gon fell into the predator role just as easily, stalking and luring his winged prey into trap after trap. The Force flowed between them, an almost visual pattern of tiny threads that bound their beings together.

The two men were so absorbed in the flow of the kata and each other that they were unaware that they had gathered a sizable audience. The benches on the edge of the room were filling rapidly. The first watchers were the group of young padawans who had come to the room for their scheduled class. Knowing that there was no better training than this display, their teacher had motioned them to silently sit down and watch. As the eddies of the Force expanded, older padawans, Knights and Masters were drawn to the room and sat mesmerized at the sight. Word had spread quickly within the Temple halls and almost fifty people were watching by the time the routine was completed.

As the routine came to a close and awareness of their surroundings returned, Qui-Gon realized that they were no longer alone. Eyes closed, kneeling over the spent form of his downed prey, he fought back the smile that would have surfaced and sent a mental caution. Don't look now, my Padawan, but it seems we managed to drawn an audience.

Extending his Force sense outward, Obi-Wan could feel the sense of awe that ran through the watchers. Finding a few familiar presences among them, he chuckled silently. Looks like my original idea of assuring the Council may be an unplanned benefit, Master. I can sense Masters Windu, Gallia, Koth, Mundi and Rancisis among the crowd.

Along with Bant, Garen, Pa'Uul, and a few more of your yearmates. Looks like we won't have to go to far to share our news, Qui-Gon sent. Clapping had begun to echo from the bench area and was rising significantly in volume. Opening his eyes, he held a hand out to Obi-Wan and they rose to their feet together. Turning to gaze the viewers, they simultaneously executed flourished bows. Before they could leave the training room, well wishers surrounded them.

The teacher from the padawan class was the first to reach them. "I know this wasn't an open session but I hope you don't mind that I let the children watch, Master Jinn. It isn't very often that they get to see a display of this caliber," Saber-master Reniud said sincerely. Turning to Obi-Wan, he added. "You have come a long way since your days in my beginning class, Padawan Kenobi. You are a role-model that my class will be discussing for days to come."

"Thank you, Master Reniud," Obi-Wan replied with a half-bow.

"We were glad to provide the motivation, Master Reniud. Just be sure that your students don't try to mimic Obi-Wan's moves," Qui-Gon chuckled. "I am on shaky enough ground with the Healing Masters as it is without an influx of injuries that they can trace back to this performance." Attaching his lightsaber to his belt, he started for the bench area. "Let's clear off the floor so Master Reniud can conduct his class." The group followed him and he found himself face to face with Eeth Koth.

"That was quite an amazing display you and your apprentice put on, Qui-Gon," Eeth said. "Young Kenobi will be a formidable Knight if he continues on this path."

"Nothing or no one will stand in the way of Obi-Wan's knighthood," Qui-Gon said intently. He moved off to speak to Mace when he noticed Obi-Wan talking with his friends.

As he moved off the exercise floor, Obi-Wan found himself surrounded and led away by his friends. He was not surprised when the first question had nothing to do with the kata.

"No one has seen you outside of class for the past two days, Kenobi. What gives?" Pa'Uul asked.

Knowing that he wanted his friends to hear it from him and not through Temple gossip, Obi-Wan explained carefully. "Qui-Gon and I talked after my classes yesterday. He finally admitted that he returns my feelings and explained his concerns and hesitation. We met with Master Yoda last night and with the full Council this afternoon." He looked to his Master for reassurance and as the wave of love flowed into him he said. "Master Yoda verified that we have the beginning of a lifebond. We will be allowed to complete the bond under the supervision of the Council."

Bant pulled Obi-Wan into a hug with Garen and Pa'Uul soon joining in. "I'm so happy for you, Obi," she bubbled to her closest friend. "I knew that eventually you would be together."

"Looks like the other night was more successful than you thought," Pa'Uul teased as he patted his friend on the back.

"I definitely opened the door for conversation," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. He pulled his two male friends closer and said sincerely. "Thank you both for everything you did to help me the other night. I seriously doubt that I would have stayed sane if I'd had to wait until my knighting."

A short time later, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan gathered their belongings and left the training area for their quarters. Knowing that there would be no privacy at the communal showers, they opted for their comfort of their own facilities. The presence of a padawan in front of their door surprised them.

"Master Jinn?" the young Ho'Din asked. At the nod, he handed two datapads to the older man. "I am delivering these for Master Billaba. She would like you to contact her after you have read the material," he said politely.

"Thank you, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. When the Ho'Din left, he palmed open the door and they entered.

Obi-Wan dropped into the first chair he reached. "Your plan to exhaust me worked well, Master. I don't think I have enough energy to even shower."

"Young people these days, so easily tired," Qui-Gon tisked. "Maybe I should send you for a nap before late meal."

"Only if you'll join me," Obi-Wan countered without thought. When he realized what he had said, he looked up at his Master sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for being yourself, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied. "Now get off your lazy butt to shower and prepare dinner. I find that all that exercise has made me ravenous."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said less than enthusiastically. He rose, gathered up the pile of clothing he had dropped on the floor and headed to his room. 'And the Council was concerned that Master would be too easy on me if we became lovers. As if that would ever happen,' he groused silently.

Will meditations on obedience and attitude be in order after our meal, Padawan? Qui-Gon teased mentally.

No, Master. I am ever your obedient Padawan, Obi-Wan sent half-mockingly.

Impudent brat, Qui-Gon sent with a wave of affection.

Hearing his apprentice start the shower, Qui-Gon sat back and focused his full attention on the information on the datapad. Reading through the personal note that Depa had placed before the information, he was again glad that the bonded Councilor was going to mentor them. He did not know too much about soulbonds or lifebonds but he was aware that most began to form during physical intimacy. He had never heard of a bond starting before the couple had become lovers.

The note told him that both datapads contained the same information, everything that Depa had compiled from the archives since she and Master Eimath had begun the process of formalizing their bond. As he read, he was peripherally aware that Obi-Wan was now in the kitchen. The information was engrossing. Qui-Gon had not realized how many nuances were involved in completing the lifebond. He was so involved in what he was reading, that he started when he heard Obi-Wan call to him from the kitchen.

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, Master," his apprentice called out. "If you plan on showering first, you'd better do it now."

Qui-Gon put aside the datapad and headed for the refresher. He came into the kitchen just as Obi-Wan was placing the plates on the table. "Good timing, Master," his apprentice said as he poured tea into their mugs. Settling into his chair, he dove energetically into the meal that lay before him.

During dinner, Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a quick overview of the information that Depa had sent them. After they finished eating, he sent his padawan into the common room to begin reading the information for himself while he cleaned up. Obi-Wan was sprawled across the sofa still reading avidly when he finished, so he headed for the holonet unit to contact Depa. He inputted the comm code and waited for the image to materialize.

Accepting the intra Temple transmission, Master Ni-Dor Eimath was pleased to see the image of his yearmate Qui-Gon Jinn. "Good evening, Qui-Gon. Depa tells me that congratulations are in order for you and your padawan," he greeted warmly.

"Thank you, Ni-Dor," Qui-Gon replied. "I also truly appreciate the commitment that you and Depa are making to see us through this. I never realized how much was involved to ensure that a lifebond develops fully stable.

"From what Depa tells me your bond is unusual to say the least. I hope I'm not getting too personal but is it true that the bond has begun even though you have not been intimate?" Ni-Dor asked.

"True enough. It seems that I am ever the rebel, even in this my friend," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. "Is Depa available?"

"Not at the moment. She's meeting with the Initiate curriculum committee," Ni-Dor replied. "If it's urgent, I can contact her," he offered.

"No, just ask her to contact me in the morning," Qui-Gon said. "I would like to arrange a meeting."

"Depa and I have cleared our schedules for tomorrow afternoon," Ni-Dor explained. "Would afternoon work with Obi-Wan's class schedule?"

"His last class ends at 1300," Qui-Gon replied.

"How about 1400? We could meet in your quarters if that's acceptable," Ni-Dor said. "I think being someplace where you are both comfortable would be an advantage."

"1400 in our quarters will be fine. Thank you Ni-Dor," Qui-Gon said sincerely.

"One more thing, Qui-Gon. How strong is the compulsion to consummate the bond and how are you both managing against it?" Ni-Dor asked hesitantly.

Qui-Gon chuckled at his friend's combination of embarrassment and concern. "I am handling it better than Obi-Wan, I think. But I have also been celibate for the past four years so I'm used to the denial. We are substituting other means of mental and physical closeness but I don't think he will make it more than a couple more days." He blew out a heavy sign as he added. "The pull of the bond is getting stronger by the hour."

"Have Obi-Wan let his instructors know tomorrow that he won't be in classes for the next two days," Ni-Dor instructed. "There is no need for you to continue to deny yourselves. We'll discuss it more tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow, then" Qui-Gon said as he ended the transmission. He let out a sigh of relief that the end to their abstinence was almost at hand. He left the comm station and went to join his bondmate in the common room.

Obi-Wan felt his Master enter the room and looked up from his reading to greet him. "Finished already?"

"It's been over an hour, Padawan. Looks like that information is holding your interest," Qui-Gon teased.

"Then where have you been?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I commed Master Billaba but she was in a meeting. I spoke to her bondmate, Master Eimath," Qui-Gon explained. "Do you remember him, Padawan?"

"I think you introduced me to him during the 'Plants and the Living Force' essay competition right after we returned from Telos," Obi-Wan reminisced. "He's a botanist and was one of the judges if I remember correctly."

"That's right. We will be meeting with them at 1400 hours tomorrow, here," Qui-Gon informed him. "Are you comfortable with that, Padawan?"

"I think I'll find it easier to ask my questions in the privacy of our quarters, Master," Obi-Wan agreed. "And after reading through this information, I have a number of questions."

Qui-Gon shifted Obi-Wan's legs so that he could take a seat on the sofa beside him. He settled the bare feet back into his lap and looked intently into those serious gray-green eyes. "I can probably answer the most pressing one. Inform your teachers tomorrow that you will not be in your classes for the next two days."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in amazement as his Master's words registered. "You mean that we will be allowed...." He didn't bother to finish the sentence, tossing aside the datapad and throwing himself into Qui-Gon's arms as the older man smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Cradling the younger man to his chest, Qui-Gon spoke softly in his ear. "Possibly. We will know more after our meeting." He could feel the slight shudders running through Obi-Wan and he traced soothing circles over his back. "The pull of bond has become much more powerful for both of us. Take heart in the knowledge that we won't be apart much longer."

"I'll try," Obi-Wan breathed. He pulled out of that comforting but arousing grasp and fought to control his body's reaction. "I really should review my notes for the philosophy exam I have in the morning." He pressed a chaste kiss to Qui-Gon's lips then rose from the sofa. "The only way I may actually be able to concentrate is if I move to the solitude of my room," he said in dismay.

"Go, study. I need to review the additional data on the Dinoran Treaty." Qui-Gon reached out, took one of Obi-Wan's hands in his own and squeezed gently. "We will meditate once you have completed your studies."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night proceeded much like the previous one. After Obi-Wan finished studying, the two men shared meditation, tea and prepared for bed. Not even considering spending the night alone, Obi-Wan came into Qui-Gon's room, slid eagerly into the large bed and his Master's arms. They cuddled together and exchanged passionate kisses until they were both gasping for breath. Feeling his Padawan's deep struggle to control his arousal, Qui-Gon sought to sooth him. "I'm sorry, my own. I should not have allowed my own control to falter. Sleep now. If all goes well, tonight will be the last time we have to bank our passions." A Force suggestion accompanied the words and he could feel Obi-Wan's breathing begin to slow. Pulling the drowsy body against him, he worked to quiet his own body and mind. Between the information on the datapad and his conversation with Ni-Dor, there was so much to consider that for Qui-Gon Jinn sleep was a long time coming.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon came awake as the first light of day came into the bedroom. Disentangling himself carefully from Obi-Wan, he was able to leave the bed without waking him. Walking out onto the balcony where he meditated for so many hours two nights before, he watched the sun slowly rise over the Coruscant landscape. The changes that had occurred since that night were truly amazing and things would change even more tonight if everything went as expected. Staring intently at the lightening sky, he opened himself more fully to the Living Force. It pulsed through him with such a sense of rightness that the last of his anxieties fell away. He sat in the worn wooden chair and dropped into light meditation, feeling completely confident that he and Obi-Wan were following the Force's chosen path.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan came awake to wonderful smells coming in from the kitchen. By the time he showered, dressed and got to the table, Qui-Gon was in the common room, draping his cloak over his shoulders. "Master?" he asked in confusion.

Qui-Gon chuckled as he looked at his apprentice. "Unlike you, Padawan, I did not sleep half the morning away. As a result, I broke my fast an hour ago and am now going to a committee meeting on the Dinoran situation which will probably last most of the morning." Moving back into the kitchen, he pulled Obi-Wan into his arms and kissed him gently. "I will meet you back here after your classes. Don't forget to inform your teachers that you will be absent for two days," he teased.

"After six years of waiting, there is no way I could possibly forget that, my Master," Obi-Wan said wryly. He took Qui-Gon's mouth in a probing kiss, pulling away only when the need for air became critical. "Any doubts?"

"None whatsoever," Qui-Gon replied. With a warm smile, he left the kitchen and headed to the door. "Until later, my Obi-Wan," he said affectionately as the door opened and he stepped through it.

Dropping into a wooden chair, Obi-Wan dug into the assortment of breakfast favorites that filled his plate. He ate absently, his mind already filling with enchanting possibilities for later in the day. After indulging his fantasies for a short time, he cleared his dishes and collected the items he needed for his classes. The smile that covered his face as he left for the academic halls rivaled the morning sun.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan entered their quarters after his classes to find a pot of tea and a light lunch sitting on the low table while his Master knelt a few feet away in deep meditation. After putting away his datapads, he sat on the floor, eating his lunch and watching Qui-Gon intently. The older man's body was unearthly still even as his mind was fully opened to the currents of the Force. He could feel the peace radiating from his Master and it calmed him immensely. Food abandoned, he knelt facing Qui-Gon, knees touching, and slowed his breathing. Once it was in sync with his Master's, he extended along the bond and joined him in meditation.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the door chime brought the men from their meditations and Qui-Gon opened it with a wave of his hand. They rose to their feet and moved to greet their guests. "Good afternoon Depa, Ni-Dor. We can't thank you enough for assisting us with the bond," Qui-Gon said sincerely as he and Obi-Wan bowed respectfully.

"It is our pleasure and honor to be your shepherds on this journey," Depa replied formally.

Qui-Gon directed the two Masters to take seats in the common room then turned to his padawan. "Obi-Wan, would you please make a fresh pot of tea before we begin." The younger man gathered the items from the low table and moved into the kitchen without a word. Noticing the leather case that Ni-Dor has placed by his chair, Qui-Gon looked at his friend. "What is that? Something we will need?" he asked as he motioned to it.

"A precaution only," Ni-Dor replied. "It's a portable shield. With the bond already partially developed, the intensity of your joining may leave you unable to shield fully. This will insure that everything that occurs between you and Obi-Wan will remain private and not be broadcasted to the populace of the Temple," he added with a smirk.

The three Masters were laughing softly when Obi-Wan reentered the common room with the tea tray. "Care to share the joke or am I too young?" he asked wryly.

Not deeming to give the padawan an answer, Depa looked up at Qui-Gon and smiled. "No deference or intimidation in this one, Qui-Gon. You may have trained him a bit too well for your own good."

"That thought has occurred to me on more than one occasion over the past few days, Depa," Qui-Gon conceded. "I must have faith that a Master's experience and cunning will win out over a padawan's youth and vigor."

"Would you like me to leave the room, Masters?" Obi-Wan said indignantly. He deposited the tray on the table, filled four mugs and handed one to each of the Masters politely even as he spoke the caustic words. Taking his own mug, he positioned himself cross-legged on the floor at Qui-Gon's feet and waited for one of the Masters to speak.

Depa ended the pause caused by Obi-Wan's words by addressing him. "Assuming you have read through the material on lifebonds I provided, you are aware that a lifebond usually begins to form in the aftermath of an intimate relationship. The way the bond between you and your Master originated is almost unheard of. As a result, special care will need to be taken as you move forward along this path." Gazing intently at the two men, she continued to explain. "As Ni-Dor told you last night, Qui-Gon, there is no reason to deny yourselves the intimacy you seek any longer. A few steps will just need to be taken to ensure that there are no residual ill effects."

"Ill effects?" Qui-Gon repeated in obvious concern. His first responsibility to Obi-Wan was as his Master and he would not allow them to move forward if there was any possibility that his padawan could be negatively affected. He placed his hand protectively on the neck of the young man seated at his feet as he waited for an explanation.

"As I mentioned before, your ability to shield properly may be compromised," Ni-Dor responded calmly. "I will activate the shield in your quarters once we leave here this afternoon. It will prevent any outpouring of your emotions to seep into the Temple and it will also keep your privacy from being unintentionally violated by anyone."

Depa took up the explanation when her bondmate paused. "There is one additional precaution I would like to take but only if you both fully consent. After seeing the depth of the spontaneous bond in the Council chamber, I have concerns that there may be inequity as your minds join together. You have a Master's strength and experience, Qui-Gon, and as such your mind is much more powerful. Although Obi-Wan is a very self assured young man, his mind does not have the mental fortitude of yours and it is possible that you could overwhelm him."

Obi-Wan sat up straighter and his gaze became very protective. "I trust my Master implicitly, Master Billaba. I have no concerns that he could do anything that would cause me harm."

"Not knowingly, Obi-Wan," Depa reassured, "but the power of his mind as the bond strives for completion may be more than you can handle."

All will be well, beloved, Qui-Gon sent reassuringly as his thumb traced small circles on the back of his padawan's neck. But we must not take any unnecessary risks and should take every precaution to ensure that the bond forms properly. Our happiness and stability until we are one with the Force and beyond will be directly affected by our actions here. Ending his mental conversation, he turned back into Depa's knowing gaze. "Sorry, please continue."

"No apology needed," Depa replied. "As lifebonded Jedi ourselves, it is possible for Ni-Dor and I to create temporary links with your minds to monitor you during the bonding process. We could accomplish this even with the shield in place." At the look of horror that crossed Obi-Wan's face, she hurriedly continued. "We would not intrude on your thoughts or emotions and would not be aware of anything that is occurring physically between you."

"Our only consideration would be to monitor the bond to see that it is forming properly and the balance between your minds remains in sync," Ni-Dor added.

Although the look of horror had faded from his padawan's face, Qui-Gon could see that he still had serious reservations about this idea. "As much as this must be a mutual decision, I think that we should consent to have Masters Billaba and Eimath form the temporary bonds and monitor us." When the younger man attempted to interrupt, he silenced him. "Hear me out, Obi-Wan. Although you are the person more at risk here, I know I would be devastated if I caused you any pain or injury, permanent or temporary, during the consummation of the bond. Perhaps you should take some time to meditate on this before making a decision. Search your heart and be sure that you are making your choice for the right reasons."

The stares of the Masters weighed heavily upon him and Obi-Wan knew he couldn't make a decision like this. Rising fluidly from his position on the floor, he bowed reverently to the Masters and said softly. "If you would excuse me for a few moments, I need some time to think about this."

Qui-Gon watched with a touch of pride as his padawan moved from the common room to his, or more correctly their, bedroom. He sense the younger man stop for a moment, possibly at the bed, then moved onto the small balcony. He sent a tendril of love and reassurance over their deepened bond before pulling back to allow Obi-Wan his privacy. When he turned back, Depa was smiling at him.

"Obi-Wan is a remarkable young man, Qui-Gon," Depa said with conviction. "There aren't many men his age who would approach a life altering decision like this with such maturity. He is not allowing his desires to rule him. I can see why he is so special to you."

"He is a treasure that I thank the Force for every day," Qui-Gon answered with a hitch in his voice. Times like this made him painfully aware of how miserable his life would have been if Obi-Wan hadn't finally broken through his barriers nine years ago. Not wanting to discuss anything of importance with Obi-Wan absent, he turned the conversation away from the bond. "So how did your curriculum meeting go, Depa?"

Obi-Wan's mind was racing as he leaned against the balcony railing and looked out at the traffic flying by. He struggled to push back his apprehension and look at the information logically. He knew he could trust Masters Billaba and Eimath to monitor them only as much as necessary but even that seemed an invasion. After six years of waiting to make love with Qui-Gon, he wanted the total privacy that this intimate joining deserved. He wanted to explore every inch of his Master's body and wanted his Master to return the favor with no concern other than their mutual pleasure. Even as the thought formed, he sighed at the realization that what he wished was not possible, at least the first time. This first lovemaking would be instrumental in anchoring the lifebond's development and as such the act itself would be almost secondary to the mind communion they were seeking.

Happy that it had only taken him a few minutes of solitary contemplation to come to realize what his Master had known instinctively, he returned to the common room. He knelt at Qui-Gon's feet and relayed the result of his moments of solitude. "I understand now that the priority has to be the successful completion of our lifebond. If having Masters Billaba and Eimath monitor us will ensure that it forms with strength and equity, then that is what we must do." He gazed deeply into those intense blue eyes and added mentally. I should have trusted that you would always choose that path that is best for me, my Master.

Qui-Gon caressed the smooth cheek and answered his apprentice verbally. "I could have just made the decision for both of us but you will be more comfortable with the process now that you have come to realize on your own that this is the proper path." Mentally he added, I was confident that you would come to the correct decision, Padawan.

"I have a few more questions before we move forward," Depa said. "I have sensed that you are able to communicate telepathically but how developed is that ability?"

"We are able to communicate fully for a distance of about three hundred meters," Qui-Gon explained. "We can sense strong emotions and approximate location much further, with the greatest distance we've ever used it being about eight hundred kilometers."

Depa smiled at the two men and asked, "have you tested the distance since you realized the lifebond has formed?" When Qui-Gon shook his head, she added. "If you're willing, I like to test it before you go any further. Obi-Wan, would you take a pedometer and head out into the Temple. Qui-Gon, I would like you to carry on a full mental conversation with your padawan. I would like to note the distance when you can no longer hear Obi-Wan and when he can no longer hear you. Acceptable?"

After a quick dash into his room, Obi-Wan moved to the door. "I could use the exercise," he chuckled. With a broad grin, he headed out the door and down the hallway.

The two other Masters watched as Qui-Gon conversed mentally with his padawan. Every few minutes, Qui-Gon would relay a distance update and Depa shot a surprised look at Ni-Dor when he got to one thousand meters. At fifteen hundred meters, he told them he could no longer hear Obi-Wan's words but could sense that his apprentice could still hear him and was moving further away.

Qui-Gon turned his attention back to the other Masters when he felt Obi-Wan change direction. "He is returning. It will be interesting to learn how far away he was." He could see the incredulous looks he was getting and asked, "what?"

Ni-Dor answered with a smile. "Depa and I had been bonded almost a month before we could communicate at fifteen hundred meters."

"How far can you communicate now?" Qui-Gon asked as he pushed back his surprise. The two Masters had been bonded almost five standard years.

"If were are on the same planet from almost anywhere and from subspace if we are approaching the planet were the other is," Ni-Dor replied.

Further discussion was put off as Obi-Wan entered the quarters. "About twenty-three hundred meters, Masters," he informed them.

"It seems like we are continuing to challenge standard precedents, my Padawan," Qui-Gon laughed.

"Do either of you have any questions before we create them temporary links?" Depa inquired.

"Why is it necessary that I miss two days of classes? I can understand tomorrow, as I don't plan on wasting any of this precious night sleeping but beyond that," Obi-Wan asked with a haughty grin.

"Such youthful enthusiasm. I fear for you, old friend," Ni-Dor chuckled as he winked at Qui-Gon, then responded to the younger man's question. "You will need time together to allow the bond to stabilize. It will be stressful to be apart during that time so the closer you remain physically, the easier it will be."

With a smoldering look at Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan replied seriously. "Then I will have to insure that we are physically connected at all times."

"Just remember that your Master is an old man and may not be able to keep pace with your vigor," Ni-Dor returned with a grin.

Not deeming to comment on the teasing byplay, Qui-Gon voice his more serious concern, "Is there anything else we can do to ensure that the bond forms equitably?"

"While you are making love, the bond will be pushing for a deeper connection," Depa explained. When you reach for each other mentally, do not push further into your partner's mind than they have progressed into yours. This will insure that the bond forms properly. This is mainly what Ni-Dor and I will be monitoring. Once we've formed the temporary links, we will show you how you will recognize our mental touch. If we feel that things are not proceeding as they should we will probe you until you respond."

"Let's proceed with the links," Qui-Gon directed. "I will monitor Obi-Wan while you create your link with him and then Ni-Dor can create one with me." He extended along their bond and focused all his attention into his padawan's mind.

"First and foremost a Master," Depa said affectionately. "Padawan, please kneel in front of me." Obi-Wan immediately complied and she placed a hand on each temple and closed her eyes. The probe began like the previous day in the council chamber then focused on a specific spot in his mind. In much less time than he expected, Depa removed her hands and opened her eyes. "Do you feel anything?" When he shook his head, she smiled. "Good. You should feel nothing unless I directly probe you or you specifically access the link." She closed her eyes again and directed a pulse across the link.

"I felt that, Master Billaba," Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Is that what it will always feel like?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, though if you're too distracted by other things I may have to be a bit more forceful," Depa teased. She laughed as she watched a blush color the young man's cheeks. "Now, reach into the link and contact me the same way." She watched and waited as the intense green eyes darkened in concentration. After a few moments, she felt a light probe against the link. "Push mentally as if you are trying to Force push something," she added and almost immediately felt the stronger pulse. "Perfect. You learn quickly, Padawan Kenobi."

"Especially when I'm provided with such compelling motivation," Obi-Wan replied wryly.

Depa felt Qui-Gon pull his awareness back from his apprentice's mind and turned to him. "Any questions about the process?"

"It's straightforward enough," Qui-Gon began, "I'm just surprised that I never knew this type of link could be created. A Council secret?"

"A lifebonded secret," Depa replied with a warm smile. "Though a few on the Council have knowledge of it, this is a skill passed on from one lifebonded couple to another during the shepherding process. Hopefully someday you'll have the pleasure of mentoring another couple and passing along the knowledge."

The thought of helping another pair achieve the level of intimacy he and Obi-Wan were striving for filled his heart with joy. "That would be a gift," Qui-Gon said sincerely. "Only now do I truly understand what you meant in the chamber." He moved to sit on his haunches by Ni-Dor's chair and said. "Shall we proceed?"

Within moments, the link was created between the two Masters and each sent a trial pulse through it. Once finished, Qui-Gon rose to his feet and placed his arm firmly around Obi-Wan's waist. "Anything else we need to know?"

The sound of the door chime forestalled the answer and Qui-Gon was surprised to see Ni-Dor moved towards it. When it slid opened, the young Ho-Din padawan from the previous afternoon stood there behind a dining hall cart. "Wonderful, Padawan. You are arriving just in time," Ni-Dor said with a pleasant smile.

Qui-Gon gave his friend a questioning look. "Your padawan, Ni-Dor?"

Ni-Dor chuckled. "Who else but an academic botanist to train a young Ho'Din. Isn't that right Baji?"

"Yes, Master," Baji responded politely as he pushed the cart into the room.

"Just set it in the kitchen, Padawan," Ni-Dor instructed. "I figured planning for meals would be the furthest thing from either of your minds, so I had the cooks prepare a few things for you. There should be enough food for a couple of days."

"Thank you. Lack of food would have been a problem at some point since my apprentice still has the appetite of a teenager," Qui-Gon said with a grin.

Obi-Wan leaned closer to his Master and whispered, "in more ways than one."

"I think that's our cue to leave," Ni-Dor said. Collecting the leather bag by the sofa, he quickly set up the portable shield and explained to both men how to operate it. With the flick of a switch the shield was engaged and the normal mental echo of the Temple faded from their minds. "You can disengage the shield if you are not intimately occupied."

Ni-Dor wrapped his arm around Depa's waist and moved through the door. "Come Padawan," he called as they entered the hallway.

"Keep a comm link within reach in case you need anything," Depa added. "Otherwise, we will meet again in two days to check on the status of the bond. May the Force be with you." She and Ni-Dor bowed formally as she uttered the last phrase.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned the formal bow then spoke in unison. "Thank you both, for everything."

They stood in the doorway, with an arm wrapped around each other's waists until the trio disappeared around a curve. Qui-Gon pulled his padawan the two steps back in the room then engaged the privacy lock as the door slid closed behind him. Raising his free hand to the younger man's cheek, he whispered. "My Obi-Wan." Emotion filled his blue eyes as they met his padawan's. "What do you want, love?"

"Everything," Obi-Wan said as he pressed into the hand on his face. Turning to face the older man, he leaned forward and brushed the inviting lips with his. Pulling back, he smiled. "I realize that this is a rather ambitious request so maybe we should just see where this path leads."

"Very astute, my Padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "Would you like to dine first?"

"Only if you do. My hunger is for very different things," the younger man smirked.

"Why don't you put away the food that Depa and Ni-Dor so thoughtfully provided for us. If things go as I plan, we will both need the nourishment later," Qui-Gon requested. "Meet me in my, I mean our, room once you have finished."

Obi-Wan matched the lustful look in those darkening blue eyes with one of his own. "As you wish, my Master."

Qui-Gon pulled his padawan into his arms and looked intently at him. "Not your Master in this, Obi-Wan. This is one area where you are not obliged to follow where I lead. I must be certain that you understand this. In this we are equals, lovers sharing their hearts and souls with each other."

Obi-Wan pulled back the teasing comment on his lips when he saw the concern in Qui-Gon's eyes. "We each hold the key to each other's hearts and neither of us would take advantage of that in any way. You must trust yourself as much as I trust you, my Qui-Gon." He leaned forward, kissed his bondmate deeply then smiled mischievously. "Now, let me get the food put away so I can snack on something more appetizing."

Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile as he watched his padawan strut into the kitchen. Hopefully, experience would allow him to keep up with his lover's youthful libido. If not, well at least he would join the Force with a smile on his face.

He turned back the covers from the large bed, gathered up a couple bottles of fragrant oil and placed them and his comlink on the bedside table. Qui-Gon was seated on the edge of the bed, unfastening the top buckle on his boot when Obi-Wan entered the room. "Stop," the younger man said as he quickly moved to kneel at his feet. "One of my oldest fantasies is undressing you slowly while I taste every inch of your skin. I know that's not possible right now but I still want to undress you myself."

Folding his hands in his lap and smiling, Qui-Gon conceded. "As you wish, my love."

Obi-Wan unclasped each buckle and gently pulled the brown leather boots from his Master's calves and feet. Socks were quickly tossed aside before he stood up and pulled the older man to his feet. The lightsaber was placed reverently on the bedside table before the belt was unbuckled and put with the boots. He dropped a few light kisses to the small triangle of flesh exposed at Qui-Gon's throat then carefully unwound the tan sash. Tunics fell open as the sash dropped to the floor and the large expanse of that muscular chest was exposed to Obi-Wan's gaze. Although he had seen his Master's naked chest on a multitude of occasions, this close-up vision sent a surge of arousal through him. Fighting the urge to press the man back onto the bed and devour him, he slid his hands slowly along the warm flesh and savored the shudder that ran through the large body at his touch. He pressed his face against the muscular chest and inhaled his first deep breath of Qui-Gon's scent. Kisses and licks soon followed as he lost himself in the smell and feel of his Master's flesh.

Qui-Gon's ability to stay still was challenged as Obi-Wan's mouth covered his firming nipple. Clutching the younger man's shoulder with one hand, he lifted the exploring mouth from his chest. "Take pity on me, love. My legs will not hold for much more of this."

Kissing the bearded chin, Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I will endeavor to work more quickly so that you can take a less strenuous position." Sliding his hands under the parted tunics, he pushed them off the broad shoulders and dropped them to the floor. His hands moved slowly to the waistband of the brown leggings, grasping the top of only remaining items of clothing on the large frame. With a quick touch, he untied and loosened the laces and worked the leggings and corresponding linens off the slim hips. His eyes were drawn to the prominent evidence of Qui-Gon's desire and he ran a fingertip lightly along the length. At the hiss of breath, he pulled back and grabbed the pool of fabric surrounding his Master's feet. After adding them to the pile of clothing, he attempted to direct the older man onto the bed.

Qui-Gon clasped Obi-Wan's arms in his hands and held him immobile. "I would like the opportunity to undress you as well. Then we can continue as you wish." Unclipping the lightsaber from the wide leather belt, he placed it beside his own on the small table. Mimicking his padawan's motions, he removed the leather belt, unwound the beige sash and pushed double tunics off the muscular shoulders. His own arousal was surging almost painfully and he could feel the matching surge in Obi-Wan. It was past time for moving slowly. The need to be skin to skin was overwhelming. Tossing the clothing onto the pile, he directed his apprentice to sit on the edge of the bed. He made short work of removing the leather boots, socks and untying the cream leggings. Pulling Obi-Wan to his feet, he pushed the leggings and underclothing to the floor and drew the lithe body into his arms. The contact of naked flesh to naked flesh was almost electric and both men hissed at the sensation.

Kicking his leggings onto the pile with a flick of his foot, Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon's neck and covered the pulse point with his lips. After a few soft kisses, he applied more pressure and sucked a passion mark to the skin to the sounds of his Master's breathy moans. He soothed it with a soft swipe of his tongue before directing the older man to lie back on the bed. He took a few moments to drink in the sight of the large body laid out before him before covering the muscular form with his own. He settled between the spread thighs and returned his attention to that enticing mouth. Light kisses were dropped on each corner and the bearded chin until a hand at the back of his neck pulled him more firmly against those lips. Pressing his tongue eagerly inside, he drank deeply of the warm mouth, savoring the combination of his Master's natural taste and the spicy tea they were drinking earlier. A slight shift of his body, brought his hardness into contact with his Master's erect shaft and his moan was swallowed by the kiss.

No longer content with just kissing, Obi-Wan slid down the long chest to bury his face in the nest of dark curls surrounding the engorged penis. Wrapping his hand loosely around the silken shaft, he nuzzled into the musky curls as he stroked his thumb over the leaking slit. Qui-Gon's breathing quickened and soon degenerated into a series of pants and groans. Large hands stroked his shoulders and arms, trying to maintain contact with any available skin. His arousal was soaring from the low moans and the pressure of his cock against his Master's thigh and he worried that he would come without any additional contact. A powerful surge flowed through him and he could wait no longer to have his body joined with Qui-Gon's.

Feeling a matching surge of need along the bond, Qui-Gon maneuvered Obi-Wan away from his groin. He could feel how close to the edge they both were so he gave in to the craving to be physically joined. He rolled Obi-Wan onto his back and started kissing his way down the muscular chest. He reached the jutting penis and after wrapping it in his hand, licked the drop of clear fluid from the leaking tip. The upward press of his lover's hips at that slight touch reminded him that time was growing very short. He shifted to kneel between the spread thighs so that he could prepare the writhing body. Grabbing a bottle from the bedside table, he coated a finger and pressed it against the taunt opening of Obi-Wan's body.

"Yes," Obi-Wan hissed as that fingertip pushed slowly into him. He tried to push back onto it but was held firmly by a hand at his hip. After what seemed like an eternity, the finger was fully sheathed within him and began moving slowly in and out. "Please," he begged and a second oiled finger joined the first. A slight push against that magic spot within him and he was yelling. "Enough. I need you inside of me, now. Please," he cried out again.

Qui-Gon withdrew his fingers from Obi-Wan's body and pressed firmly at the base of the younger man's cock to lessen his arousal a bit. Pouring more oil into his palm, he fought his own body as he coated his throbbing penis. Rolling onto his back, he opened his arms and waited for Obi-Wan come to him.

"Master," Obi-Wan asked in confusion. When the man had knelt between his legs to prepare him, he had expected him to enter him from that position.

"Having you astride me will allow us much more control, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon explained as he pulled the younger man to straddle his hips. "Especially if the pull of the bond becomes too intense."

Obi-Wan leaned forward to take Qui-Gon's mouth in another probing kiss as the large penis rested against the crease of his ass. The need surged again and he found he could wait no longer. Reaching back, he held the silken hardness steady as he slowly impaled himself on it. He groaned deep in his throat as the thick shaft opened and filled him. He slid his body down until his thighs rested lightly against his lover's hips.

Moans escaped from Qui-Gon's lips as he was enclosed in that velvety heat. "So good, so tight," he chanted softly as he brought his hands to those slim hips. Strong fingers aborted any attempt at movement and he spoke softly. "Obi-Wan." Once the darkened green eyes locked with his, he continued. "Open your mind to me."

Lost in the pull of those midnight blue orbs, Obi-Wan could do nothing but comply. He lowered his shields completely and extended along the blossoming bond as he felt Qui-Gon do the same. The feeling as he touched his Master's mind was like the shock of contact with a live electrical charge. The surge began in his mind and spread through his body, flaming his nerves and causing shudders to run through his muscles. The fingertips pressing into his hips seemed to be the only thing keeping him from bucking off the large body with the uncontrolled motions.

Calling on every bit of control he ever possessed, Qui-Gon fought to remain at the exact point in Obi-Wan's mind that the younger man inhabited in his. He could feel the power pulsing through the lithe body that surrounded him and was not surprised when his own body began to shudder and shake with matching sensations. He held on firmly to Obi-Wan's hips, stilling any motion until the shudders began to subside. When the intensity finally faded a bit, he loosened his hold on the younger man and thrust upward.

The slight movement was all the hint that Obi-Wan needed to begin to move. Continuing to gaze into Qui-Gon's darkened eyes, he placed his hands flat against that broad chest. Using his arms for leverage, he rose slowly until only the head of his lover's shaft was enclosed within him then let himself drop back until he was again filled completely. He was able to keep this slow pace for only a few strokes before their bodies cried for more. Obi-Wan then quickened his strokes while pushing more deeply into his bondmate's mind.

Qui-Gon used the strength of his legs to push upward to match the increased pace of Obi-Wan's movements above him while struggling to control his desire to dive fully into his lover's open mind. Knowing that he was at the limit of his control, he reached between them to take his partner's throbbing cock firmly in his hand and said huskily. "Come for me, my Obi-Wan."

That husky plea was enough to shatter what little control that remained. Obi-Wan dropped down so that Qui-Gon's shaft was deeply within him and gave in to the pull of those callused fingers. With a verbal scream and a mental shout, his orgasm erupted as wave after wave of pleasure flowed through him and creamy white fluid pulsed from him to cover the large hand encircling his shaft.

The powerful feelings surging across their bond and the tightening of Obi-Wan's muscles around his cock pushed Qui-Gon over the edge as well. With a final half-thrust and a throaty groan, he emptied his seed deep inside his bondmate's body

Obi-Wan struggled to remain upright as he felt the liquid warmth of his lover's release filling him. When the pulses stopped, he gave into the boneless satiation of his body and collapsed on the broad chest beneath him. The softening cock slipped from his body as he slid upward to capture Qui-Gon's lips.

Qui-Gon returned the series of gentle kisses before using his hand to tilt that handsome face upward. They had shared each other's sensations through the bond as they made love and those feelings had been extremely intense. Looking deeply into those shiny green eyes, he sought verbal reassurance that he had not overwhelmed the younger man. "Are you all right, Obi-Wan?"

"As all right as someone whose brain has melted can be," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. He reached up and caressed the bearded chin with his fingers. "Just let me sleep for a couple of hours and I'll prove to you that I am more than fine."

Smiling at the rather unorthodox reassurance, Qui-Gon rolled them both onto their sides. After cleaning them quickly with the corner of the sheet, he pulled Obi-Wan against him, nestled the spiky head beneath his chin and joined his already dozing bondmate in the depths of sleep.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happiness flooded through Obi-Wan as he came awake to the feel of Qui-Gon's naked, though slightly sticky, skin against his. He pulled back slightly so that he could look at his lover's sleeping face and basked in the intensity of the remembered pleasure. He had done his share of sexual experimentation since he lost his virginity at sixteen but each experience paled in comparison to making love with Qui-Gon. He watched as dark eyelashes fluttered and lids opened slowly to revel sleepy blue eyes. "Hello there."

"Hello yourself," Qui-Gon replied. He twisted the gold-red braid between his fingers and looked into those smiling green eyes. "Has your brain reformed enough for us to talk?"

"Any chance I could convince you to reenact our earlier activity before we talk?" Obi-Wan asked as he pressed his semi-erect penis into Qui-Gon's thigh. The raised eyebrow he received in reply told him as much as words ever could. "After we talk then?" he pouted.

Qui-Gon leaned down and kissed those inviting lips before maneuvering himself to sit against the headboard. "Definitely after, love, but now I want to examine the changes in our bond."

Obi-Wan's stomach growled as he moved to sit up and he looked at his Master with a half-smile. "Hungry?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Go get what you want and bring it in here." He watched as the younger man bounded from the bed and headed for the door.

"I'll bring enough for both of us," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. "With your advanced years, you'll definitely need to take in nourishment to keep up with what I have planned for you, my Master."

Relaxing against the carved wood, Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan to get the food. After a couple of minutes, an ache began to settle in his chest and his temples began to throb. He had closed his eyes and was attempting to find the cause for this sudden pain when the sound of glass breaking and Obi-Wan's cry of "Master" filled his ears. He was out of the bed and in the kitchen in seconds. "Obi-Wan, what is it?" he asked in concern as he slid an arm around the younger man's waist.

Obi-Wan was pale and sweating, holding onto the counter with a white knuckled grip to remain standing amid the pain that enveloped him. The touch of Qui-Gon's skin against his sent a wave of comfort through him and the pounding in his head and chest began to subside. After a few moments, he was able to release his grip on the counter. "What happened? All of a sudden, I felt an ache in my chest and my head was throbbing. The pain is almost gone now."

"I felt it too. It's probably a side affect of the lifebond," Qui-Gon explained. "Master Eimath did say that the bond would need time to stabilize. We probably should stay close for now."

Obi-Wan put a few more items on the tray while Qui-Gon took a moment to pick up the remnants of the broken bowl. The pain had dissipated but he had no desire to experience that sensation again. "You can consider me glued to your hip for the foreseeable future, Master, " he said with a smirk. Smiling blue eyes looking up at him fondly was his only reply.

The two men returned to the bedroom and sat side by side on the bed, each comfortable resting against the headboard. Obi-Wan set the tray on his lap, picked up a cube of cheese and placed it into his Master's mouth. Qui-Gon copied the motion and fed his padawan a stalk of yellow paranu. They continued to feed each other morsels of food for the next few minutes. They ate without much conversation, exchanging a few smiles and only a couple of necessary words.

When they had eaten their fill, Obi-Wan handed a bottled of chilled juice to Qui-Gon, took one for himself and placed the tray on the small table. He looked into the warm blue eyes of his bondmate and asked. "Did you ever imagine that it would be like this for us? Even my most vivid dreams and fantasies pale to the reality of being here beside you."

"I've had numerous relationships over the years, including a couple of long term ones, but none of them came close to the level of communion that you and I shared tonight," Qui-Gon replied in an emotion-filled voice. Taking the bottle from Obi-Wan's hand, he placed it along with his own on the table then covered the younger man's lips with his. When he pulled back, his eyes shone with tears. "Thank you for having the strength at the age of twelve to fight to get me to accept you. Without your shining presence in my life, I would have become a bitter and cynical old man. You are my heart, Obi-Wan."

Green eyes sparkled with tears of their own when Obi-Wan responded. "You have devoted yourself to me for all these years, teaching and training me in the ways of the Jedi. You shifted from patient to pressing, strict to lenient, supportive to challenging depending on what I needed. You taught me to think for myself, even to the point of letting me make some major mistakes so I could learn from them. I know now that my rejection of you and the Jedi teachings on Melida/Daan was very painful for you, especially after Xanatos. Thank you for loving me enough to open your heart to me again after I hurt you so badly. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you." His breath hitched and he buried his face in Qui-Gon's shoulder as he struggled to rein in his emotions. Strong arms came around him and held him tightly and he found himself melting into the security of that loving embrace. When he had calmed slightly, he pulled back and looked up into his Master's eyes. "I think I will give Master Santee a bottle of that Corellian brandy you guys like so much. A gesture of gratitude for bringing our feelings out into the open, so to speak," he said with a shy smile.

Cupping his hand against a smooth cheek, Qui-Gon responded. "Elijah unwittingly helped us more that he could ever have anticipated." Blue eyes darkened with lust as they raked over the enticing nude form of his lover. "I would like to undertake that leisurely exploration of every inch of your body that I was denied earlier. But first, I want to examine our bond." He reached out and took each of Obi-Wan's hands within his own and locked his gaze with his padawan's. "Close your eyes and concentrate your focus on my presence in your mind," he instructed.

Closing his own eyes, Qui-Gon extended along the bond. He joined his mental focus with Obi-Wan's and began to study the connection. He felt the younger man's surprise at the fact that the new intersection between their minds was situated well within his strongest inner shields. The connection shone brightly, a spherical melding of green and blue energy threads. The threads were intertwined tightly around each other, with the green ones slightly more prominent than the blue as they wove together into a sturdy rope between their minds. He examined it thoroughly and was relieved to find that it had deepened evenly and without any weakened areas.

Mentally nudging Obi-Wan to follow him, Qui-Gon withdrew along the rope, following it back into the matching center within his own mind. He could sense his padawan's fascination with this new territory as they flowed easily through his inner barriers. The intersection in his mind was a reverse image of the one in Obi-Wan's. Here, blue outnumbered the green threads woven in the spherical center and along the twined rope. Again he saw that the bond had developed as it should. With a final mental caress along the bond, he pulled out of this mental inspection and brought his bondmate with him. He opened his eyes to see smiling gray-green ones looking back at him.

Leaning forward, Obi-Wan captured Qui-Gon's mouth before he could even utter a sound. Now that we know that the bond has developed properly, you have a promise to keep, he sent while devouring the luscious mouth joined with his. Pressing his tongue past the parted lips, he explored, tasted and probed until they were both breathless and panting. In a flash of motion, he found himself deposited flat on his back and straddled by his Master's larger body. "I was doing something here," he groused. Laughing blue eyes looked down at him as he pushed vainly at the broad chest.

"I do remember promising to explore every inch of your body," Qui-Gon said wryly. "And I plan on starting that exploration right here." After pinning those roaming hands, he leaned forward and sucked Obi-Wan's left earlobe into his mouth, nipping lightly at the tantalizing flesh. Releasing the earlobe, he ran his tongue slowly along the whorls of his ear drawing a shiver from his captive lover. He kissed a path across Obi-Wan's face, stopping to duplicate his motions on the younger man's right ear. The lithe body beneath his writhed and moaned as his lips sucked a passion mark at the joint of neck and shoulder.

"Please, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said as he attempted to free his captured hands. "I need to touch you."

"You'll get your chance, later," Qui-Gon replied with a smirk. His tongue soothed the mark he had just created before he slid down and pulled a bronze nipple into his mouth. Encouraged by the needy sounds coming from Obi-Wan, he suckled on the hardened nub before worrying it between his teeth. After giving similar attention to the other nipple, he kissed his way down the smooth chest until he reached the patch of coarse reddish hair surrounding the jutting penis. His beard rubbed against the hardened shaft as he nuzzled his nose into the musky curls and Obi-Wan shivered at the contact. He could feel the affect each touch was having on the younger man over the bond and knew that he was fighting to keep control.

Deciding he had tormented his young lover long enough, Qui-Gon looked up at those closed lids and said softly. "Watch me, love." When the green eyes opened and met his, he took the silken shaft in his hand and ran his tongue from base to tip. After taking a moment to lick the drops of liquid that pooled in the tiny slit, he swallowed the throbbing cock to the root.

Burying his suddenly free hands into that chestnut mane, he fought between pulling Qui-Gon away and pushing himself deeper. The feeling of that warm wetness surrounding him combined with the sight of his Master taking him fully into his mouth was more than enough to dissolve the shaky hold Obi-Wan had on his control. He felt his balls tighten and when Qui-Gon slid his lips up and down his shaft and sucked, he exploded into that glorious mouth.

Qui-Gon massaged the pulsing cock with lips and tongue until he had milked every drop of Obi-Wan's release from the satin shaft. When he had savored all the salty fluid, he finally released the softening cock and slid back up the younger man's body. He waited until the shudders stopped then dove into the panting mouth, sharing the flavor of his own essence with his padawan.

When Obi-Wan's body had finally recovered enough to move, he pushed against the shoulders of the body covering his. "It's my turn now. If you have no objection, that is," he grumbled. He attempted to look upset but his relaxed and sated features made it totally ineffectual. Finally he gave up and just smiled sweetly. "It would be very helpful if you moved."

With a chuckle and a kiss to the end of that crinkled nose, Qui-Gon rolled off of Obi-Wan to lie on his back on the bed. He placed his hands behind his head and looked ruefully at his bondmate. "Is this more acceptable?"

Green eyes darkened with lust at the feast laid out before him as he moved to straddle Qui-Gon's hips. "As long as you continue to remember that I am in control for the time being," Obi-Wan replied with an impish grin.

Blue eyes shone with humor as the large body remained totally still. "I am at your disposal," Qui-Gon agreed.

Obi-Wan wasted no time taking his Master up on this tantalizing offer. He leaned forward and began kissing that beloved face, pressing his lips to cheeks, eyelids, forehead, chin and ears. After a few minutes, Qui-Gon turned his head to try to capture those tempting lips with his but Obi-Wan was too quick for him. Pulling back, he laughed. "You're supposed to be complying with my wishes, remember?"

"I guess I deserved that," Qui-Gon sighed. He pressed himself back into the mattress and tried to relax.

Nodding in acceptance of his Master's posture, Obi-Wan returned to tasting the warm flesh. He kissed, licked and sucked on the long neck, shoulders and chest, enjoying the low moans that were escaping from his lover. When he finally enclosed a peaking nipple, Qui-Gon arched into his touch. He continued his slow torment, lapping at the hardened nub repeatedly before moving down the broad chest.

Inhaling the musky scent from the dark curls, he closed his fingers around the satiny length of Qui-Gon's penis and stroked slowly. Obi-Wan licked the fluid from the slit in the reddened tip then swiped his tongue along the sensitive underside. He could feel the large chest heaving as his lover took in gasping breaths. His own arousal was surging and he could feel the wetness leaking from his cock smearing onto his Master's thigh. He drew the throbbing shaft into his mouth and sucked gently on the head. He pressed back against the surge of hips then reluctantly released his treasure. As much as he would have enjoyed bringing Qui-Gon to completion this way, there was something he wanted much more.

Groaning at the loss of the warmth surrounding his cock, Qui-Gon looked up to see Obi-Wan kneeling between his spread legs. His young lover glanced at the opaque bottle on the small table then met his gaze. Green eyes looked longingly into his, silently asking for permission to continue. "Yes, Obi-Wan. I want to feel you within me, please," he said as he passed the small bottle to his padawan.

Removing the top from bottle, Obi-Wan poured the amber liquid into his palm. He coated his fingers and reached between Qui-Gon's legs. He gently massaged the smooth skin behind his scrotum before bringing the tip of his finger to that puckered opening. He pressed forward slowly, shuddering in anticipation as the finger was swallowed by that velvety tightness. He slid the finger in and out a couple times before bringing a second digit to join it.

Pushed to the edge of his endurance by those two probing fingers, Qui-Gon resorted to pleading. "Please, love. I need you."

Pulling his fingers from Qui-Gon's body, Obi-Wan attempted to move from between those long legs while pressing his lover to roll onto his stomach.

Placing a hand on his young lover's hip, Qui-Gon kept Obi-Wan from moving. "Like this. I want to be able to see your face." He positioned a hand behind each knee to open himself more fully.

The sight of his Master's making himself so open and vulnerable to him caused Obi-Wan's breath to hitch. He quickly coated his penis with the oil on his palm and placed it against the opening of Qui-Gon's body. Darkened green eyes locked with midnight blue ones as he pressed past that tight ring of muscle until he was completely sheathed within that velvety tightness. "Oh...my...so hot...," he stuttered as the sensations overwhelmed him. He gave into the need to move and began thrusting into his lover's body. The love and need that shone in Qui-Gon's eyes was pushing him quickly to the brink so he reached for the thick erection and began stroking it in counterpoint to his thrusts. Across the bond, he could feel the echo of his lover's arousal and it was if he was also being penetrated

The combination of Obi-Wan's cock thrusting into his body, the pressure of that hand stroking him and the sensations flowing through the bond pushed him over the edge and Qui-Gon pulsed his release over his lover's fist.

The spasms surrounding his penis caused him to erupt into the heat of his bondmate's body. Waves of pleasure flowed through Obi-Wan as he emptied his seed into the tight channel surrounding him. The hand clutching onto Qui-Gon's knee was the only thing that was keeping him upright. Looking down into those blue eyes, he whispered. "Love you, my Qui-Gon."

Long arms reaching out to embrace the younger man, Qui-Gon brought his legs down to the bed and pulled his bondmate to lie against his chest. "As I love you, my Obi-Wan." The two men stayed intertwined as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal and they finally drifted into a sated sleep.

Light was spilling through the windows of the room when Qui-Gon awoke. At some point during the night, they had rolled onto their sides and Obi-Wan was tucked tightly against his chest. He pulled back slightly and ran his hand in soothing circles on the younger man's back as he watched him sleep. The depth of Obi-Wan's presence in his mind was so strong that he could sense the tone of his dreams. Those feelings along with the hardening shaft pressing against his hip told him with almost total certainty that he was a major participant in his lover's dream. Suppressing the chuckle that would have woken his bedmate, he wondered how his aging body was ever going to keep pace with his bondmate's youthful libido.

Obi-Wan floated in the depth of his dream, luxuriating in the feeling of the large, warm body he was lying against. Fingertips caressed along his spine and he wanted nothing more than to remain in that embrace forever. But his internal chrono told him that it was well into morning and he needed to wake up. Forcing his eyelids open, he took in the amused face across from him. "Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, my Padawan. Did you sleep well?" Qui-Gon replied.

"Very well, thank you. I would strongly recommend last night's activities as a remedy for anyone suffering from insomnia," Obi-Wan said with a smirk. He rubbed his firming penis against his Master's leg and added huskily. "I would also recommend it as a wonderful way to begin a day."

"Take pity on an old man, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon teased. "I for one would like a shower. I seem to be rather sticky."

"Well, I guess I could use a shower too," Obi-Wan replied. "As long as we take our showers together."

Qui-Gon started to argue that showering together was probably not a good idea when he remember the pain being separated had brought them the evening before. "A shower only, Obi-Wan," he said sternly. "We need to integrate this new facet of our relationship with our responsibilities, Padawan. We cannot allow our desires to overshadow our lives."

He thought about arguing but when he looked into those concerned blue eyes he changed his mind. "Yes, Master," Obi-Wan agreed reluctantly.

Qui-Gon rose from the bed and reached out a hand to help Obi-Wan to his feet. Together they headed into the refresher then into the shower stall. At first they managed to keep things platonic, each of them cleaning their bodies quickly and efficiently. Qui-Gon stood with the water cascading over his hair and Obi-Wan found himself mesmerized by the sight. Grabbing the bottle of cleaner from the shelf, he directed the older man to the small ledge built into the wall. "Let me wash your hair for you, Master."

Looking intently into his apprentice's warm gaze, Qui-Gon thought about the request. This was a task the younger man had performed many times but he presumed the task would take on a somewhat different tone now. He knew that Obi-Wan enjoyed doing simple things for him and decided it would be wrong to deny themselves this normal interaction. "That would be much appreciated, Padawan," he replied as he sat down sideways on the ledge.

Obi-Wan poured a circle of cleanser into his palm then spread it into the wet tresses. He lathered the long stands between his palms until he had worked completely through the heavy mass. He moved on to massage the scalp beneath his fingertips and could feel his Master relaxing into his touch. Sliding his hands forward, he pressed his thumbs into the nape of Qui-Gon's neck while his fingers moved in caressing circles over his temples. The feel of the soft skin under his fingertips suddenly caused a rush of arousal to flow through him. He leaned against the warmth of the broad back as his fingers continued to caress his lover's face.

The fingers roaming along his face were beginning to take on a very different tone and Qui-Gon fought a surge of arousal. He turned around to face his companion and started to speak but was cut off by lips covering his. An exploring tongue pushed past his parted lips and twined intimately with his. The deep kiss continued until they were both breathless. Qui-Gon placed a hand behind Obi-Wan's neck and looked intently into his eyes. "We need to control our desires..." he began but the longing and need he saw in the darkened gray-green orbs caused him to stop in mid-sentence. He pulled the younger man down to kneel between his legs and kissed him gently. He could see the question in Obi-Wan's eyes and smiled. "Maybe it's too soon to worry about having to control our desires."

"Live in the moment, my Master," Obi-Wan teased as he leaned in for another kiss. He slid his palms slowly up the older man's thighs as he drank his fill from the warm mouth. Fingertips teased the soft skin covering Qui-Gon's balls before moving on to grasp the firming shaft. He took a moment to direct one of Qui-Gon's hands to his own filling penis then began to stroke his lover's to its full generous size.

Looking into his young lover's lust-filled eyes, Qui-Gon wrapped his large hand around his treasure and stroked Obi-Wan's silken shaft in a matching rhythm. Surges of desire flowed between them over their expanded bond and he could feel his padawan's arousal climbing quickly towards its peak. He locked his gaze with Obi-Wan's as he allowed their joint sensations to flood him. "Wait, love," he whispered as his balls began to tighten against his body.

Obi-Wan struggled to hold back his climax as he felt his Master building towards his. He tightened his grip and increased the speed of his strokes until he felt the shudders beginning in Qui-Gon's thighs. He fought to keep his eyes open as he allowed his own climax to overtake him with a soft-voiced, "my love."

Even as the first waves of his orgasm flowed through him, Qui-Gon could feel the evidence of Obi-Wan's completion pulsing over his fist. As he watched his young lover in the throes of his release, he was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Resting on his heels, back arched and face contorted in ecstasy, Obi-Wan was the epitome of sensuality. "My own," he breathed as the last shudders of his release spurted over his lover's hand.

After he recovered from the effects of their activity, Qui-Gon rose from the ledge and stood under the stream of water to rinse the drying suds from his hair. Once the water rinsed clear, he quickly cleaned the semen from his body then pulled Obi-Wan to his feet and cleaned him as well. He turned off the water and grabbed towels as he walked from the shower.

Drying their bodies as they walked, both men headed into their respective rooms to dress. Within a few minutes, Qui-Gon entered the kitchen dressed in worn leggings and a soft undertunic and set a pot of tea to brew. He was looking through the cooler for items for breakfast when Obi-Wan joined him.

Still naked to the waist and clad in his favorite pair of lounging pants, Obi-Wan moved behind Qui-Gon, wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned against the broad back. "What is our plan for the day?"

"Food first, I think," Qui-Gon said as he placed eggs, cheese and fruit on the counter. "Then I would like to carefully test the effects of distance between us."

"I didn't feel any discomfort at all when I was getting dressed," Obi-Wan explained. "But we weren't very far away from each other or apart for as long as last night either."

"True enough," Qui-Gon replied. Gathering the foods items, he started to prepare their late breakfast.

Just enjoying each other's company and conversation, the two men prepared, ate and cleaned up from their meal at a relaxed pace. After they had finished, they moved into the common room with Qui-Gon stopping for a moment to disengage the privacy shield.

Obi-Wan waited until his Master sat down in his favorite chair then dropped to the floor at his feet. "How do you think we should undertake testing our reactions to being apart?"

"We can start right here by just moving into different areas of our quarters to see how far apart we can comfortably be," Qui-Gon explained. "I would also like to see if pain begins to develop at comfortable distances as time passes."

Rising from the floor, Obi-Wan leaned in for a lingering kiss before stepping back. "I have plenty of classwork to keep busy while we do this. I'll move to my room."

"I'll be at the comm unit checking mail," Qui-Gon replied. "Let me know if you start to feel any discomfort."

They each spent the next few hours doing mundane things while moving progressively further apart in their quarters. By the end of the test, they found that they could remain about ten meters apart readily but if they moved to fifteen meters, they would feel a vague sense of malaise. After about a half-hour, that minor discomfort would become a dull ache in Obi-Wan's chest. The matching discomfort in Qui-Gon's chest began at about forty minutes and at an hour Obi-Wan's pain had increased to a level close to that of the night before.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall in the furthest corner of his room when Qui-Gon reached him. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist as he knelt down beside him and leaned his head against that broad chest. After a few moments in that embrace, the pain lessened enough for him to speak. "As much as I enjoy your company, I hope this stabilizes soon. My classes and your committee sessions may become a bit more difficult to attend," Obi-Wan said flatly. "Not to mention missions."

"I spoke to Depa while you were studying," Qui-Gon said. "She feels that in four or five days we should be able to go anywhere within the Temple and after three tens we should be able to go back on the active duty roster. According to her research and experience, our separation factor will broaden exponentially over that time."

Green eyes sparkled impishly as Obi-Wan pulled back from that warm embrace. "Well I'm sure I can handle a few more days secluded here with you until that happens."

"I'm sure we will be able to find enough things to occupy our time," Qui-Gon replied dryly. "But for now let's see if we can find something for a mid-day meal."

At the end of their light meal, the crème de ciarmylco that they chose for dessert turned out to be more of a temptation than even the Master could resist. What began as sharing pudding and tea on the sofa turned into a leisurely exploration of each other's bodies. Sprawled out on the soft rug, they took turns spreading the thick caramel cream over each other's skin and licking off the sweet confection. Feeling their arousal spiraling upward as their tongues caressed each other, Qui-Gon used a touch of the Force to switch the privacy shield back on. A few moments later, Qui-Gon placed the last dollop of the pudding onto his lover's cock and swallowed it completely. Obi-Wan was so surprised by the level of sensation that he was unable to stop his climax from overtaking him.

Almost overwhelmed by the echoes coming over the bond, Qui-Gon fought his own body to prevent a spontaneous orgasm as he savored the tangy fluid pulsing into his mouth. Only after he had milked every drop and the spent penis began softening did he release it and slide up to lie beside his padawan.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan came back to his senses. He leaned over and dove into Qui-Gon's mouth, feeding on the combination of the tastes of his lover and his own release. Once he had drunk his fill, he slid down the long body until his lips hovered millimeters away from that jutting shaft. "I still have not had a chance to taste you, love," he purred against the leaking tip. His tongue reached out and lapped the drops of liquid from the reddened tip before his lips closed over it. Slowly, he slid his mouth down the thick penis, running his tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside.

The warm wetness that surrounded his cock was quickly pushing Qui-Gon to the edge of release. He fought the need to thrust into that wonderful mouth and moaned at the intense sensations. "Oh love, please."

Spurred on by Qui-Gon's needy sounds and by his own desire to bring pleasure to his lover, he took in as much of the large shaft as he could and sucked hard. Thick fluid pulsed from the throbbing penis and he greedily drank in his Master's seed. After he had cleaned every bit of essence from the quiescent cock, he slid up the rangy body and covered the large frame with his own. Resting his head against the broad chest, he listened as the pounding heartbeat slowed to a more normal rhythm. With the combination of the comforting sound and his sated state, he fell into a light doze.

The lithe body resting on top of him felt wonderful and Qui-Gon wrapped his arms loosely around it. After a few moments, he could feel the change in the younger man's breathing and called softly, "Obi-Wan."

Hearing his Master's voice but too relaxed to form words, Obi-Wan murmured. "Mmmm."

"Never mind, just sleep," Qui-Gon responded. Settling the compact body more comfortably against him, he moved one hand to the back of Obi-Wan's head and ran his fingers through the damp hair. Happy just to hold his sated lover, he focused on their expanded bond and basked in the vibrant mental presence that was his padawan.

When Obi-Wan woke from his short nap, he was surprised to find he was still sprawled across Qui-Gon's body. He tried to roll off but the arm across his back stopped him. "You must be uncomfortable like this, Master. How long have I been asleep?" he asked, levering himself to look into that beloved face.

"Not really. You haven't been sleeping that long," Qui-Gon answered. As he rolled them carefully onto their sides, he could feel the sweat that covered their adjoining skin. "I think that we could both use another shower, though." After taking time for a few lingering kisses, he pulled away from the younger man and rose to his feet. With a wave of his hand to switch off the shield, he reached his other hand out and added. "Come, Padawan. Maybe after our shower, I can check to see if there are any private training rooms available."

"I'm sure with your status you could get us one, Master," Obi-Wan responded with a smirk as he took the extended hand. "And it would probably be good for us to get some exercise that is not horizontal."

"Impudent brat," Qui-Gon muttered. "Maybe I need to reaffirm my prowess as the Master."

Moving quickly toward the refresher and out of easy reach, Obi-Wan called out. "Never fear, my Master. You already have."


	3. Part 3

With one quick comm call, Qui-Gon was able to secure a small training room not far from their quarters. Already dressed in workout clothes, they headed hand in hand towards the room. The hallways were sparsely occupied and they had almost made it to the door when a familiar form approached them.

"So you two are finally surfacing for air. Have you forgotten how to use the comm, Qui-Gon?" the sarcastic voice asked.

"Good to see you too, Elijah," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. "I've been rather busy."

Elijah could feel the traces of sexual energy surrounding the Force signatures of the two men and couldn't resist teasing his friend. "I'm sure your enticing bondmate had been keeping you pleasantly occupied." With a quick glance at Obi-Wan, he added. "I'm surprised you're even able to walk by this point, old man."

"I am too when I really think about it," Qui-Gon teased in return. "Though I did have plenty of time to build my stamina."

Obi-Wan watched silently as the banter between the two friends continued for a few more minutes. When it ended, he went to one knee and bowed deeply to his Master's friend. "I owe you an apology, Master Santee, and a debt of gratitude."

Elijah bowed his head in acknowledgement and motioned the younger man to his feet. "Yes, Mace told me that you approached your Master after overhearing my conversation with him." He locked his gaze with the padawan's and said seriously. "You are a very lucky young man, Obi-Wan. You have the heart of a very special man. Cherish Qui-Gon and don't ever give him cause to regret his decision."

Listening to the warning that was so similar to the one he had heard from Mace, Obi-Wan fought the urge to smile. Instead he returned the serious gaze and said. "My commitment to Qui-Gon is stronger than ever, Master Santee. I will do nothing that could cause him pain or threaten his status or my Knighthood."

Qui-Gon interrupted the serious conversation with a hand to Elijah's shoulder. "Have you found out how long will you be in Temple?"

"I could be here for a while," Elijah replied with a smile. Seeing his friend's confusion, he explained. "I have asked to be taken off the mission roster for a while. I'm considering taking another padawan."

"That's great but why didn't you say anything the other night?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I hadn't decided for sure at that point and you did have something, or should I say someone, else on your mind," Elijah said. "Though seeing you and Obi-Wan together helped me make my decision. After almost five years on the Rim, I'm tired of being alone. I have missed the interaction with other Jedi and more than that I find that I miss the challenge of teaching a young and inquiring padawan. If you're still here, maybe you can attend the exhibitions with me."

"We'll be on Coruscant for at least three tens, Elijah, and I would be happy to go with you," Qui-Gon replied. "Though Obi-Wan is much more familiar with the initiates and would probably be of greater assistance."

"The exhibitions don't start until the next ten so we can talk about it later," Elijah responded. "You look like you're dressed to workout so I'll be off. I'll contact you in a few days."

Qui-Gon waved as his friend walked away then palmed open the door to the training room. Moving to the center of the floor, he and Obi-Wan began the movements of the first kata, using the basic routine as a warm up. They moved easily through a series of katas ending with a highly advanced pair form. After a while, they switched from katas to hand to hand combat and by the time Qui-Gon had pinned his apprentice for the eighth time, they had been in the training room for almost three hours. Their arousal had increased with the closer contact and he could feel the hard cock pressing against his hip. Looking down at the younger man immobilized beneath him, he smiled. "I was going to suggest having late-meal in the dining hall but I no longer think that's a good idea. He shifted and rocked his groin into Obi-Wan's and heard the low moan escape from his padawan.

"Keep that up and we won't make it back to our quarters," Obi-Wan said huskily.

"I'm too old to make love on this hard wooden floor, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon responded.

"Against the wall would be fine with me," Obi-Wan returned with a smirk.

Qui-Gon fought a surge of arousal at the mental picture of Obi-Wan leaning against the wall as he thrust into him. But the small part of his mind that was still able to process thought knew that this wasn't the proper place for them to give into their passions. Rolling off the sweaty body, he struggled to his feet and pulled his apprentice to his. "Back to our quarters, my own."

Obi-Wan tightened his grip of the hand that had pulled him up and leaned in closer to his lover. "Well, there are numerous walls in our quarters if you want to indulge in that fantasy, my Master," he whispered fighting his own wave of lust.

Desire and lust shone openly in the two men's faces as they left the training room and headed back to their quarters. Replaying the fantasy image within the bond, they moved as quickly as their painfully aroused bodies would allow. Luck or the Force was with them, as they did not meet anyone along the way.

When the door slid closed behind them, Qui-Gon pressed his padawan against the nearest wall. He retained his senses long enough to engage the shield then began to devour the younger man's mouth. Hands pulled at clothing and they separated only long enough to pull sweaty training tunics over their heads. Lips meshed again as waistband ties were undone and leggings were pushed down until they bunched at their boot tops. They briefly considering just leaving their boots and leggings on but both realized that it would be too cumbersome. Moving as quickly as possible, they pulled apart to unbuckle and toe off boots and strip damp leggings from their bodies.

They eyed each other hungrily for a moment before diving back in to devour each other's mouths. With a flick of his hand, Obi-Wan gathered a small bottle of massage oil from the table by his Master's chair. Pulling back from that wonderful mouth, he pushed the older man back two steps. He pressed the bottle into Qui-Gon's hand then turned to face the wall, spreading his legs into a wide stance and resting his hands, palms down, against the wall.

Qui-Gon's cock hardened even more as he took in the erotic sight of his young bondmate. As inviting as the sensual body was, he needed to be certain that Obi-Wan was not doing this just to fulfill his fantasy. "Are you sure you want it like this, love?"

Obi-Wan allowed the full strength of his desire and need to flow into his Master and pulled a large hand to his steadily leaking penis. "Gods, yes, Qui-Gon, " he growled. "Take me, now."

Pouring oil on his fingers, Qui-Gon pressed them into his lover's body and coated the velvet flesh of his passage. When he withdrew them for more oil, Obi-Wan reached for his hand.

"Enough, already. Inside me, now," Obi-Wan panted.

After taking a few seconds to coat his throbbing penis, Qui-Gon guided the head to Obi-Wan's anus.

Not waiting for Qui-Gon to move, Obi-Wan pushed back and impaled himself on the large shaft. He rocked his hips forward until just the head was contained within him then pressed back again. He was moaning almost continuously by the time his Master's large hands grabbed his hips and increased the rhythm.

The knowledge that they were making love like this and the velvet heat that surrounded his cock was pushing Qui-Gon rapidly to the precipice. Releasing one hip, he reached for his lover's penis and stroked hard.

The touch of his Master's hand around him was more than he could stand. With a scream that may have been his bondmate's name, Obi-Wan's climax overtook him and streams of thick fluid pulsed onto his stomach and Qui-Gon's hand. Even as his body shuddered, he felt his lover's release flow into his body and tightened his muscles around the pulsing shaft. He supported his shaking body with his hands as he fought to remain standing through his partner's release. Only when he felt the large body lean against his back, did he allow himself to collapse to the floor and bring his bondmate with him.

As they rolled to the floor, his spent penis slipped from his lover's body and Qui-Gon pulled the younger man tightly against his chest. The tremors he felt in his lover's legs and arms were mirrors of his own and he ran his palms along the sleek form in an attempt to quell them. After a few minutes, he was finally able to speak. "Obi-Wan?" The soft-spoken word relayed all the older man's concern.

"That was incredible," Obi-Wan groaned. "Do you have any other fantasies you would like to bring to life?" The throaty laughter that escaped from his normally controlled Master warmed his heart.

"You have too much faith in my stamina, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied once his laughter was under control. "I'll be lucky if I can get up from the floor."

"You're nothing if not resilient, my Master," the younger man replied with a smirk. "I'll allow you a few hours of rest to rebuild your strength." Obi-Wan pulled out of the strong arms and maneuvered himself to his feet. Reaching a hand to Qui-Gon, he added. "Let's adjourn this to our bed so you can really rest."

Rising first to his knees then gingerly to his feet, Qui-Gon countered the tremors in his legs by steadying himself with an arm around Obi-Wan's waist. Not even bothering with the clothing strewn around the floor, they moved quickly into their bedroom and settled onto the bed. Grabbing the towel from earlier from the table, he wiped his hand then cleaned the semen from his lover's stomach. That completed, he nestled the younger man against him, kissed the spiky hair and allowed sleep to come to his exhausted body.

Obi-Wan smiled against the warm skin of his Master's chest and decided to indulge one of in his favorite fantasies. Shifting so that his ear rested against the center, he snuggled into the large body and drifted to sleep listening to sound of the steadily beating heart.

When Obi-Wan woke, the moons had risen over Coruscant and weak light was streaming in through the windows. His stomach growled to remind him of its neglect and the sound echoed in the quiet room. He attempted to quiet the grumbling so as not to wake his still dozing Master but his body had other ideas.

"Why don't you get up and get yourself some food, Padawan?" Qui-Gon said groggily.

When Obi-Wan glanced over to look at the man beside him, Qui-Gon's face was totally obscured by the heavy fall of chestnut hair. Pushing it back enough to expose a bearded cheek, he leaned forward and kissed it gently. "Would you like anything, Master, or would you rather just sleep?"

"Something light and some tea would be nice. Thank you, Padawan," Qui-Gon replied as he opened his eyes. He watched as Obi-Wan rose from the bed and left the room. He got up, pulled on a pair of leggings, and headed into his apprentice's room to grab a pair for him. When he returned, he slid open the transparisteel door to the balcony and leaned against the frame. He was lost in the sights and sounds of the evening's traffic when he heard Obi-Wan enter. "Would you like to have our meal out here?" he called as he held out the leggings in his hand.

"That would be nice," Obi-Wan replied. He slid the tray onto the table right outside the door and took the leggings from his Master. He put them on quickly and dropped into the heavy wooden chair across from Qui-Gon.

The two men ate their meal in comfortable silence, looking out into the Coruscant night and lost in their own thoughts. After refilling his tea mug, Qui-Gon leaned back in his seat and looked over at his apprentice. "Did you feel any discomfort while you were in the kitchen, Obi-Wan?"

"None at all, Master. I guess that means the bond is stabilizing further," Obi-Wan said with a touch of regret. Noting the raised eyebrow looking back at him, he explained. "I thought it would take a little longer. I suppose I was selfishly hoping for a couple more days of having you all to myself before we had to return to reality."

"We will return to reality slowly, Obi-Wan, and we'll have plenty of time alone. You can count on it," Qui-Gon reassured with a half smile. "Let's get these things cleaned up. I seem to be feeling a strong desire to cuddle with my bondmate."

Obi-Wan rose from his chair and quickly gathered everything onto the tray. "Never let it be said that I was not immediately available to fulfill my bondmate's every desire." He dropped a kiss to the crooked nose and smiled. "'Let me take care of this. I'll join you in bed in a minute."

The sight that greeted Obi-Wan when he returned to the room was endearing. Leggings abandoned, Qui-Gon was leaning against the headboard, attempting to untangle his heavy mane of hair with his fingers. Gathering the familiar wooden brush and a leather tie from the refresher, he pulled off his leggings and moved to kneel on the bed behind the older man. "Let me do that for you, Master," he said softly. When Qui-Gon began to protest, he silenced him with a finger to his lips. "It's no bother. You know I've always enjoyed doing things like this for you and now it takes on a whole new meaning -- pampering my lover."

"Thank you, love," Qui-Gon said softly as he shifted so that his back was against Obi-Wan's thighs. With the first stroke of the brush, he could feel his body relaxing. His hair was being carefully separated, each section brushed until each strand of hair was smooth. At one point, the brush was discarded and fingertips gently massaged his scalp. He was so relaxed by the time the brush returned and his hair was sectioned and braided that he was swaying slightly.

Tying the leather tie to the bottom of the thick brown plait, Obi-Wan chuckled. "You're almost asleep sitting up, Master. Why don't you lie down before you fall over." He placed the brush onto the table and joined Qui-Gon as he slid down onto the mattress. He covered his lover's mouth and began a leisurely exploration with lips and tongue. His motions were copied at first and they took turns basking in the taste and feel of each other's mouths. After a short time, the tongue against his became less active and the lips pressed to his were almost passive. He pulled back to take in eyes tightly closed and facial features relaxed in the beginnings of sleep. With a final light kiss to those soft lips, he gathered the large body into his arms and snuggled it against him. "Looks like you'll have to be happy with me cuddling you. Sleep well, my love." He basked in the feel of his bondmate in his arms until he fell asleep as well.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confusion filled his mind as the light streaming into the room brought Qui-Gon to wakefulness and he forced his eyes opened. He remembered that Obi-Wan had brushed and braided his hair after they had dinner the previous evening. When he had finished, they had laid down on the bed, sharing slow and leisurely kisses. Obi-Wan's lips pressed against his and his tongue exploring his mouth was the last thing he remembered.

Still trying to puzzle through his memories, Qui-Gon allowed his eyes to roam over the lithe body lying beside him. Obi-Wan was sprawled across the bed on his stomach, with an arm tossed over his chest and one leg tangled between his. The sheet covered his free leg while the rest of his lover's body was totally exposed. His eyes traveled from the nape of his padawan's neck, down the curve of his spine and onto the darkened crease between those inviting cheeks. He could see the soft skin of the scrotum hanging between the spread legs and he longed to run his tongue over the path that his eyes had just taken. The sleepy but still vibrant presence of Obi-Wan pulsed in his mind and his shifted his attention inward to bask in it. When the younger man moaned and shifted slightly, he realized that he had transmitted his desires over the link. Pulling back his awareness, he sent a calming pulse to Obi-Wan and felt him drift back into a deeper sleep.

Qui-Gon rose carefully from the bed and headed into the refresher. His mind was full of thoughts, plans and questions as he entered the shower to prepare for his day. Their carefully ordered life had been thrown into chaos from the moment Obi-Wan had approached him in the club. Although he would be eternally grateful for his padawan's stubbornness and hoped that the Force would allow them many years to enjoy this new facet of their relationship, they also had responsibilities. He and Obi-Wan were Jedi above all else and their commitment to the Force and the Order must not be neglected in favor of their personal lives. During a few quiet moments since they had consummated the bond, he had briefly imagined a life where they could be totally focused on each other. But as tempting as that might be, they would not be the same people if they ignored their responsibilities.

Donning his full uniform for the first time in almost two days, Qui-Gon moved quietly into the common room and pulled out his meditation mat. Settling comfortably on his knees, he opened himself fully to the currents of the Living Force. Bringing his concerns to the forefront of his mind, he sank into a light trance, depending, as always, that the Force would show him the proper path for them to follow.

When Qui-Gon surfaced from his meditations two hours later, the sound of the shower running told him Obi-Wan was now awake as well. He stored his mat and walked to the kitchen, setting about to prepare the morning meal. He was cutting a cioca melon when he saw his apprentice poking his head out from his room. "You have time to dress, Padawan. The grains still need to cook a few more minutes."

"Yes, Master,'" Obi-Wan replied. Qui-Gon's attire told him more than words ever could that their lazy, non-structured time had come to an end. He walked reluctantly to his closet and gathered the required clothing. He was fully dressed in a matter of minutes and was attaching his saber to his belt as he entered the kitchen. He sat in his chair and added cream and sweetener to the steaming bowl that his Master placed before him. "I assume we are planning on leaving our quarters," he said with a smile. He added fruit to his bowl of grains and began eating.

"I see that all those years of detail observation training paid off," Qui-Gon replied impassively. He smiled as he continued. "We need to measure our separation factor and I would like to set up a meeting with Depa and Ni-Dor. I also think we should take at least one meal today in the dining hall." He dipped into his own bowl as he waited for his apprentice to reply.

"Together in no-man's land or separately with our peers?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Separately, if we can handle it," Qui-Gon responded between bites. "The distance between the dining areas is only slightly more that our quarters and I would like to see if the presence of a large number of Force sensitives has any affect." He took Obi-Wan's hand and smiled wryly. "And I assume your friends are very impatient to learn the details of the past few days."

"Master, I would never..." Obi-Wan said in mock affront. "But we both know that won't stop them from asking. Plus the smile that's pasted on my face should tell them everything they need to know. And if vague answers and wistful looks make them a bit envious, that's okay too," he added with a mischievous grin.

"Gloating is not a very Jedi-like trait, Padawan," Qui-Gon admonished gently.

"That's true but I don't think indulging for one day will lead me to the Dark Side, Master," Obi-Wan replied with a smile. "I will do the extra meditations on the evils of pride and the need for humility, tomorrow. It will be worth it." He got up to place his empty dishes in the washing unit.

Qui-Gon swatted his padawan's retreating backside as he left the table. "If only those who think you're such a perfect padawan could see you now, brat. They have no idea what I put up with."

"There are advantages to having a Master who is considered a maverick and a renegade," Obi-Wan teased. "Makes my minor indiscretions almost invisible."

Qui-Gon rose from his place and stalked menacingly towards his apprentice. "Maybe I will need to add more than a few extra meditations to cure this new insolence, Padawan." His face only inches away from Obi-Wan's, he lost his bid to keep a stern expression when the younger man ran his tongue over his lips. He closed the distance and allowed them to indulge in a few lingering kisses before pulling back.

Obi-Wan placed a hand behind his Master's neck and pulled the man closer. "More of this will help to curb my insolence, I'm sure," he whispered against those soft lips before covering them with his own.

"As if I could get you to comply so easily or so pleasantly," Qui-Gon retorted as he broke the kiss. "Now clean up from breakfast and I'll attempt to contact Depa." He ignored Obi-Wan's disappointed sigh and headed to the comm unit.

By the time Obi-Wan finished, Qui-Gon was seated in his chair looking at a datapad. "So what's our plan, Master?" He asked as he sat cross-legged at the older man's feet.

"Depa was able to make time to meet with us at 1530," Qui-Gon began. "We will be meeting in her office and Ni-Dor hopes to be there as well. The biggest issue we face right now is figuring out whether we can separate for you to attend your classes tomorrow." He reached down and wrapped Obi-Wan's braid around his fingers. "We should probably start by measuring the distance between our quarters and your classrooms. Then we need check to see if we can handle that distance for the length of your classes."

"My astro-physics and cultural diplomacy classes are both in the level three classrooms which are not that far away but my Caamasi philosophy and ethics class is in the furthest corner of level one," Obi-Wan explained thoughtfully. "Missing that class may create a problem though. My debate team is scheduled for our second round tomorrow and my teammates will be at a distinct disadvantage if I'm not there."

"The library is near there so I could spend some time there while you're in class," Qui-Gon said. "Though I haven't witnessed an ethics debate in quite some time so maybe I could just observe from the back of the room. I'm sure Master A'Kla wouldn't mind."

"Master, you have more important things to do than waste time listening to a boring Senior Padawan debate, or sitting in the library," Obi-Wan said vehemently.

"It's hard enough to fit your classes in between missions so we will do whatever is necessary so that you can attend," Qui-Gon countered. "I'm sure your debate would be interesting or I could amuse myself rereading my old essays and poetry in the library archives," he added with a smile.

"Poetry, Master?" Obi-Wan returned in disbelief. "You have poetry that was good enough to be published and you never bother to share that fact. Even when I was on the verge of a mental breakdown during my two required poetry classes," he snorted.

"You would have found out if you had taken the third level poetry class, Padawan," Qui-Gon said with a smile. "Two of my poems are required reading in that class. Shall we head out?" he said, smoothly changing the subject as he rose from his chair and went to get his robe.

Obi-Wan jumped up and headed into his room to grab his pedometer and robe. Qui-Gon was standing in the open doorway when he returned. He moved to the older man's side and whispered, "What other interesting secrets have you hidden from me, my Master?"

"You'll just have to practice your investigative skills and find out, my Padawan," Qui-Gon replied with a smirk as they entered the hallway. "Now activate your pedometer and show me the shortest path to your classrooms."

The process of measuring the distance to the classrooms took much longer than they expected. It seemed that they met up with one of their friends at every turn. When they had finally finished and recorded the information, they headed into the gardens to check to see how far apart they could now be. Qui-Gon settled on a bench by the fountain in the garden's furthest corner and Obi-Wan jogged down the path leading back to the entrance. He stopped for a few minutes when he reached fifty meters but when he felt no pain he continued on. At seventy-five meters, he met up with one of his classmates so he used stopping for that short conversation to check again.

Obi-Wan had just started walking again when he heard a familiar voice call his name and turned back to see Reeft approaching. "Hi, Reeft. Where are you headed?"

"Just killing time," Reeft replied as he walked beside Obi-Wan. "Finished my zeno-biology exam early so I decided to talk a walk before my next class. You?"

"Long story," Obi-Wan said then changed the subject. "Is everyone meeting for mid meal at 1300 like usual?" When Reeft nodded, he continued. "I should be able to join you guys. Save me a seat, okay?"

"Only if you plan on filling us in on what's been going on with you and Master Jinn," Reeft laughed. "And I want all the sordid details."

"We'll see," Obi-Wan responded with a smile. "Now I've gotta go. See you in the dining hall." Without waiting for an answer, he started jogging again and was surprised to find he was already at one hundred meters. He stopped again at one hundred twenty-five, sitting on a stone bench for over ten minutes to see if the pain started. When it didn't, he started moving again. He felt a slight discomfort after seven minutes at one hundred fifty meters and managed to get to two hundred meters before the discomfort became enough that he sat down and called out mentally for Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon strode towards where his padawan waited, long legs covering the distance quickly. He had kept a strong focus on the bond to monitor Obi-Wan's reactions and had felt each level of pain as they occurred. His own reactions were continuing to be much less severe. At the first echo of discomfort, he had wanted to rush to the younger man's side but he knew he had to trust Obi-Wan to stop and call to him when the pain got too strong. When he reached the bench, he sat and wrapped an arm around his apprentice's shoulder. "Are you all right, Padawan?"

"Much better now, Master," Obi-Wan replied softly. He sat with his eyes closed as he breathed deeply and released his pain to the Force. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked intently at Qui-Gon. "Why am I affected by the pain at much shorter distances that you are?"

"I can't say for sure but more than likely it's either my more advanced ability to control my body or it's my stronger connection to the Living Force," Qui-Gon explained. "Or maybe it's a combination of both those things." He could see the sadness and frustration in Obi-Wan's face as prodded gently. "What is it, love?"

"I'm sorry that my failings are going to delay our ability to move forward with our lives, Master," Obi-Wan admitted, turning away from Qui-Gon's gaze.

Cupping his apprentice's chin in his palm, Qui-Gon turned Obi-Wan's face to meet his. "How does one acquire skills, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan could see exactly where this conversation was heading, as it was one they'd had numerous times during his apprenticeship. "I know what you're trying to say but this isn't the same thing."

"Oh, but it is," Qui-Gon said softly. Then changing his tone to his stern instructor voice, he added. "Just answer the question, Padawan."

"Practice, experience and the development of natural talents," Obi-Wan groused.

"And you have as many years of practice and experience as I, not to mention as strong a connection to the Living Force," Qui-Gon said firmly.

"No," the younger man grumbled.

Releasing the quivering chin, Qui-Gon ran his fingers down the length of Obi-Wan's braid. "That is the way of things and you need to accept this before we can move forward. Control of one's body is a skill that is founded in the flow of the Living Force within a Jedi. The skill can be honed but not beyond the limits of one's natural abilities. Much like your gift of Sight, love. I do not possess that talent and no matter how much I try will never be able to develop it to even the level you had as a teenager." He brought the thin plait to his lips and kissed the red bead woven into it. "We have been given different strengths by the Force. It will be in combining them that we will find the balance in our new path. Trust in the Force, Obi-Wan, in yourself and in me. Together, we will know what we must do."

Obi-Wan leaned his head against his Master's broad shoulder and sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder how you put up with me being so needy."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Not needy, just impatient and I wasn't any better at your age. Maybe you should ask Master Yoda about our endless discussions over my inability to see the eddies of the future." When he saw Obi-Wan finally begin to smile, he added. "Though maybe you shouldn't. That would probably be the final straw that would topple me permanently from my Master's pedestal."

"As if that would ever happen," Obi-Wan retorted. His expression softened and he continued. "Thank you for having the patience to gently remind me when I'm being an idiot."

"Now let's head to the dining hall for mid-day meal," Qui-Gon said. "I find I'm getting hungry.

The two men rose from the bench and headed from the garden. Looking at his chrono, Obi-Wan saw that he had a little time before meeting his friends. "Would you mind if I stopped at central stores first?" When he saw Qui-Gon's confused looked, he explained. "We need to get a proper blanket for our bed. No offense, Master, but a goat's hair blanket isn't my idea of a comfortable covering for sleeping. It's coarse and scratchy and makes me itch."

"That blanket is warm and durable and I've had it for years," Qui-Gon replied indignantly.

"Warm and durable is fine for a camping, Master, but not for the comfort of one's bed," Obi-Wan said. "Let me pick up a proper blanket, soft and thick, one that will feel luxurious against your skin."

"I didn't realize that I had raised such a hedonist," Qui-Gon said dryly.

"With the life we lead, I see nothing wrong with indulging in a few tiny luxuries in our own quarters," Obi-Wan quipped. He stopped at the door of the supply area and looked at Qui-Gon. "The dining hall is only about sixty meters away. Go on ahead and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Maybe I should go with you to protect my interests?" the older man replied. "It wouldn't do to have a frilly blanket on a Jedi Master's bed."

"Are you questioning my good taste?" Obi-Wan retorted. "Trust me, Master." He took a deep breath and plunged forward. "If you don't like the blanket I choose, I will agree to putting back the goat's hair one," he said with a shudder.

"I have your word?" Qui-Gon asked. When his apprentice nodded, he turned and continued alone to the dining hall.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief when his Master acquiesced and left for the dining hall. He had been a little less than forthcoming with the man and he didn't want to have to explain that he had already chosen one. Opening the door, he walked to the counter and called out. "Ser Ryannar, are you here?" Although not Force sensitive, the elderly Elomin had been in charge of the Temple stores since Qui-Gon was an apprentice and was well known and trusted by everyone.

"Good day, young Obi-Wan," Ryannar greeted in his gravely voice as he came out from between the rows of ordered shelving. "I assume you have come for the blanket you asked me to acquire. Let me get it for you."

Obi-Wan thought back to that morning four days ago as he waited. He had come to see Ser Ryannar between his classes after the first night he had shared Qui-Gon's bed. He couldn't understand why his Master had kept the scratchy covering on his bed all these years. The blanket touching his skin had been so uncomfortable that he had immediately wanted to replace it, to give his Master one that was softer and more inviting. He had explained what he wanted and after a few minutes, Ser Ryannar had brought out a catalogue for him to look through. The elder Elomin not only stocked standard Jedi gear in the stores but also had contacts to obtain almost anything that any of the various species living at the Temple might want or need.

Obi-Wan had found what he wanted after only a few minutes. The oversized quilt, filled with the tiny feathers of Ithorian geese, was almost a work of art. The fabric of the top cover was made from the fibers of the Triani silk worm, woven in an intricate pattern of green and blue threads that twisted around and through each other seemingly at random. The background was a light tan and made the colors of the pattern appear much more vibrant. The fabric on the underside was a brushed cotton, solid blue, that Ser Ryannar said was as soft as a Talz cub's fur. The quilt would cost him almost a year's worth of stipends but it would be worth it. He would enjoy giving his no- frills Master something this luxurious. But more than that, the quilt would be a symbol of their bonding, something that belonged to both of them that would turn the large bed from Qui-Gon's bed to their bed.

The sound of a box being put down on the counter pulled Obi-Wan from his thoughts. The cover was removed and a section of the quilt top was visible. "What do you think, young Obi-Wan? Does it meet with your approval?" Ryannar asked.

Obi-Wan fingered the corner of the material as he answered. "This is absolutely perfect. Qui-Gon will love it." He reached in his belt and handed his allocation card to the Elomin. "Thank you for helping me find it." He looked up in surprise when the card was pushed back into his hand. "Ser Ryannar?"

"I hear congratulations are in order for you and Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," Ryannar began. "Keep your credits. You will need them for your bonding ceremony. Consider this my bonding gift to you both."

Obi-wan looked up in shock. "We cannot accept this. It's too much."

"What need do I have of the credits that accumulate in my account? The Temple provides for all my needs and I have no family to send it to," Ryannar said softly. "You and Qui-Gon have always been special to me. You always took the time to visit with an old man and listen to his rantings. And how many times did one of you bring me a trinket from off-world to add to my collection?" He added with a motion towards the ornate shelf directly behind the counter. "Take this gift and with it my wish that the Force bless you with a long and joyous life together."

Obi-Wan blinked back tears as he crossed behind the counter to hug the elderly man. "Thank you, Ser Ryannar. We will treasure it always."

When he released the young man, Ryannar set about to close and wrap the large box. After wrapping it with string to make it easier to carry, he handed the box to Obi-Wan. "Tell your Master he owes me a visit. It's been too long since I've debated the merits of structure in poetry with the illustrious Qui-Gon Jinn."

"I must be the only person who didn't know about Qui-Gon's poetry," Obi-Wan grumbled. "I'll tell him," he added, as he headed through the door with his package. As he reached the hallway, he looked at his chrono and saw that he was just in time to meet his friends. With air in his step, he walked off in the direction of the dining hall.

Entering through the open archway, Obi-Wan was drawn immediately to the powerful presence of Qui-Gon sitting amid a group of Masters in their dining section. Seated at the table were a few of Qui-Gon friends, Masters Windu, Santee and Unduli and some acquaintances including his own ethics teacher, Master A'Kla. After sending a wave of love to Qui-Gon over the bond, he had started walking towards his friends when he heard the mental summons. Join us for a moment please, Padawan. With wave to his peers to let them know he'd be there in a moment, he walked into the Master dining area. He bowed politely to the seated group. "Good afternoon, Masters." Then he directed his full attention to Qui-Gon. "Did you have need of me, my Master?" he asked politely. He could feel the approval of the council members at his formal deportment and smiled inwardly. If those blowhards had thought that he would give them any ammunition for censure by acting too familiarly in public, they didn't know him very well. Blowhards, really Padawan he was chided mentally before his Master replied to his question.

"I was just speaking to Master A'Kla about the debate tomorrow and he said he would welcome my attendance," Qui-Gon said.

"I can always use another opinion when scoring these things," Master A'Kla stated. "And it would do the students good to have a larger audience. Maybe some of you would like to attend also," he said to the other Master's seated at the table.

Fighting hard to keep from sighing or rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan turned back to his teacher. "That is most gracious of you, Master A'Kla. I'm sure the rest of the class will be thrilled to have the additional scrutiny of Master Jinn." He bowed again and was walking away, when he heard another voice.

"What time is that class?" Mace asked. "I have an open morning tomorrow so maybe I too could attend."

Obi-Wan didn't wait to hear the answer. As he stifled a groan and headed from the table, he sent a mental message to his Master. I may as well enjoy today's noon meal with my friends. The ones in my ethics class won't be speaking to me once they find out that it's my fault they will have illustrious guests for tomorrow's debate. He felt his Master's chuckle before he heard the reply. Let them be surprised. A Jedi has to be able to adapt to changing situations. And I'm sure you can find other things besides classwork to discuss. Not even bothering to dignify Qui-Gon's teasing with an answer, he proceeded directly into the serving line.

After filling a tray with his meal selections, Obi-Wan balanced it and his package and joined his friends. He had barely sat down when the questions began.

"What did your Master want Obi? He doesn't usually bother you at meal time?" Bant asked.

Without giving Obi-Wan a chance to answer, Pa'Uul broke in. "Who cares about that, Bant? Spill it, Kenobi. You've been pretty much holed up with your Master since that night in the club. At first, we saw you in classes and in the training halls but you haven't even been in classes for the past two days. What is going on with you two? And don't spare the details, buddy. You owe us."

Thoughts of the past two days flowed into Obi-Wan's mind and he knew he was grinning from ear to ear. He struggled to contain himself as he sought to explain the changes in his life to his friends with a few details as possible. "As I told you guys outside the training room, my Master and I have formed a lifebond. After meeting with the Council and working with Masters Billaba and Eimath, we were allowed to consummate it. That's what we've been doing for the past couple of days. " He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as his friends stared at him open-mouthed.

"You mean you've been having sex for two days?" Reeft muttered in disbelief.

"Not all the time but a good portion of it," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. He watched the group turn to stare into the Master's area and felt Qui-Gon's amusement with the situation over their bond. "Will you guys stop being so obvious? A six year old initiate would be able to feel you looking at them."

There weren't too many sexually active padawans who hadn't fantasized about bedding the infamous Master Jinn at one time or another so Obi-Wan had expected the next comment but the source surprised him.

"And did he live up to his billing, Obi-Wan?" the young blond haired woman asked softly.

Obi-Wan stared at the padawan across the table as if she had grown another head. Demure, shy, Ria Conuialary, who blushed six shades of red if someone told her she looked pretty, was asking him about Qui-Gon's sexual prowess. He felt his own blush deepen as he stuttered. "Ria...really...I can't believe you'd ask..."

"Answer the question, Kenobi?" Pa'Uul ordered.

Knowing that his friends wouldn't let it go, Obi-Wan gave in and answered truthfully. "He is absolutely amazing. I never knew sex could be so incredible. And as you all know, I've been far from celibate since I turned sixteen, " he added with a laugh.

"It's because you love each other, Obi," Bant said with conviction.

"I want details, Kenobi," Pa'Uul said again.

"I don't think so, Pa'Uul. We're too old for this locker room behavior," Obi-Wan chided. "Just suffice it to say that we are totally committed to each other.

"It isn't fair. First, you manage to get -- I'll never take another apprentice Jinn -- to select you out of the large number of initiates that pursued him. Then you get said man -- the most lusted after Master in the Temple-- to fall in love with you," Garen said in dismay. "How did you get to be so lucky?"

Obi-Wan put his arm around the shoulder of the friend seated beside him. "I truly don't know, Garen, but I thank the Force continuously for bringing Qui-Gon Jinn into my life."

"Well, there are going to be quite a few broken hearts in the Temple once the news gets out that both Jinn and Kenobi are off the market," Pa'Uul exclaimed. "Maybe that will open the field up for the rest of us even if it's just during the short term while their hearts are mending."

"You are a callous bastard, Pa'Uul," Obi-Wan laughed.

"That may be true but I'm a handsome callous bastard and now that my heaviest competition is out of the picture, I shouldn't lack for willing companions," Pa'Uul retorted.

"You are so full of yourself, Pa'Uul," Garen said with a smile.

"So what have you guys been up to for the past few days?" Obi-Wan asked the group.

With that, the conversation pulled away from the new bondmates and Obi-Wan caught up with Temple events. He found out what he had missed in classes, talked about who was involved in new relationships and Garen told them that he and his Master were due to leave for a mission in a couple of days. They had been visiting for almost an hour when Obi-Wan felt his Master's mental call. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow," he said.

"Do you have time to spar later?" Reeft asked.

Reeft's Master had injured his back on their last mission and still wasn't up to that level of exercise. "We have a meeting with Master Billaba at 1530 but let me check to see if I can get away for a while after that. Grab one of these guys," he added as he motioned around the table, "and maybe my Master and I can spar against you."

Garen laughed as he looked around. "Maybe if all six of us took you on we might have an outside chance of beating you two. We watched you guys do the 'Avolition of the Rishii' a couple days ago, remember."

"But that was before they spent the past two days having non-stop sex," Pa'Uul replied. "Maybe we should take advantage of their exhausted state."

Obi-Wan had been having a mental conversation with his Master while his friends teased him and found that the older man was intrigued by the challenge. It might be fun, Padawan. 1630 in training salle three. Qui-Gon sent in reply. "Give it your best shot. Meet us in training salle three at 1630. We welcome all takers." With that he picked up the box he had settled on the floor earlier and walked to the doorway to join his Master.

The two men walked back to their quarters at a leisurely pace. They detoured past the training halls to reserve salle three but still got back with an hour to spare before their meeting. After hanging his robe, Qui-Gon settled into his chair and looked back at his apprentice. "Are you going to show me the blanket you purchased?"

Obi-Wan draped his robe over the back of the sofa and handed the box to his Master. "I did pick out the blanket, Master, but in the end I didn't purchase it." Noting Qui-Gon's confused look, he added. "Open it and then I'll explain exactly what happened."

It took only a couple of minutes for Qui-Gon to unwrap and open the box. He gasped when he took in the exquisite quilt it contained. "This is beautiful, Obi-Wan, but I'm pretty sure that this isn't standard issue from central stores." He touched the smooth fabric and studied the eye-catching design.

"No it isn't," Obi-Wan began. He proceeded to explain how he had gone to see Ser Ryannan and ordered the quilt and what had happened when he went to pick it up today. "Ser Ryannan would not accept payment for the quilt. He had heard about the lifebond and presented it to me as a bonding gift for us. I tried to refuse but he wouldn't be dissuaded. He was so sweet, Master. Talking about how special we both were to him and everything." His expression darkened at bit as he added. "He says that you owe him a visit to discuss poetry structure. Was I the only person in the entire Temple who didn't know you wrote poetry?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of people who are unaware of that fact, Padawan," Qui-Gon answered. "Ser Ryannar is a very special person. When I was writing both as an initiate and a padawan, I used to visit him and show him my work. As I got older, we got into some very intense discussions over the validity of the free-form style of poetry. I stopped writing after Xanatos and so I did not go to visit him as much. I have only recently begun to dabble in poetry again."

"Will you show me what you have written?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I will show you later but now I would like to see how this new quilt looks on our bed," Qui-Gon replied. He rose from his chair holding the box, took Obi-Wan's hand and headed for their room.

After taking a minute to pull of the old blanket, Obi-Wan pulled the quilt from the box and laid it reverently over the bed. He stepped back, placed an arm around Qui-Gon's waist and looked intently at his bondmate. "Do you like it?" he asked softly.

"Yes I do, but this is about more than replacing an uncomfortable blanket, isn't it?" Qui-Gon asked gently.

"Am I that transparent?" Obi-Wan responded shyly.

"Only to me. We are rather strongly attuned to each other," Qui-Gon stated. "Now tell me why this is so important to you."

"I wanted to do something that would make it our bed while symbolizing our bond," Obi-Wan explained. "It still felt like I was sharing your bed instead of sleeping with you in ours. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes it does and I should have realized that it would feel that way for you," Qui-Gon replied. "I'm glad that you did this and that you explained the full reason behind it. I'm sure there will be plenty of other things like this that we'll need to work through and we can't do that unless we are totally honest with each other."

"I'm sure we can do that," Obi-Wan said seriously. He kissed Qui-Gon gently and was smiling impishly when he pulled back. "How about we take off our boots and try out our gift?" He directed his Master to sit on the bed then knelt before him to remove the boots. After he finished, he quickly disposed of his own boots and pressed his lover back into the bed. "What do you think, my Master?"

Qui-Gon allowed himself to sink into the depth of the soft quilt and rubbed his hand over the fabric. "It is very luxurious, love. Thank you for picking it out for us."

"And think how much better it will feel when we're naked," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. "So can I safely store the goat's hair blanket for camping, Master?"

"Yes, brat, now come lie down beside me and test it yourself," Qui-Gon retorted.

Obi-Wan moved to lie beside the older man and let himself bask in the softness of the quilt. After a few minutes, he shifted to lie atop Qui-Gon. "Though I never could complain about comfort lying like this either." He leaned in and covered that inviting mouth, starting slowly then pressing forward until he was licking and tasting that wet cavern.

They traded kisses that way for quite some time, Obi-Wan burying his hands in the long fall of hair and Qui-Gon running his hands over his padawan's back and ass. They tasted and teased each other, holding back their slowly building arousal as they enjoyed just cuddling with each other.

It wasn't until a quick glance at the chrono told him that they would need to hurry to make their meeting that Qui-Gon rolled his bondmate off his body. "We need to get moving if were are going to get to Depa's office on time." He rose from the bed, pulling Obi-Wan with him. They set their uniforms back to right and Qui-Gon took a moment to brush and resecure his hair. That done, they left their quarters and headed for their meeting.

Depa was sitting behind her desk when the Master and Apprentice pair entered. "Right on time, gentlemen. Ni-Dor will be here in a moment. Have a seat," she said as she motioned towards the small sofa. "I hear that you had mid-meal in the dining hall. I assume that means the bond has stabilized somewhat since the first night?"

"We spent some time testing our separation distance this morning and can be about one hundred twenty-five meters apart without any ill effects," Obi-Wan explained. "Hopefully the distance will continue to expand as quickly."

"It will continue to expand Obi-Wan but at its own pace," Depa replied. "You will need to be patient and monitor the situation carefully but I don't expect it to take too long."

The door slid open and Ni-Dor entered the room. "Good afternoon. How are your two doing?" he asked the men on the sofa. "Qui-Gon, were you able to walk here unassisted?" he laughed.

"We are doing very well and surprisingly this old body hasn't failed me as of yet,'" Qui-Gon retorted dryly. Turning back to Depa, he asked. "How do you want to proceed to check the status of the bond?"

"I would like to probe both of you and compare the status and strength of the bond to my earlier probe," Depa replied. She got up from her desk and moved to stand before Obi-Wan. "May I?" When the padawan nodded and lowered his shields, she closed her eyes and used her substantial mental talent to study the bond. Using Force tendrils, she looked for any signs of instability, for any tiny frays in the threads of the Force holding their minds and souls together. Her probe was very detailed and proceeded very slowly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused inward as Master Billaba probed the bond. He could sense her intense concentration and stayed completely still while she inspected the connections in his mind. Finally her intense probe was completed and he felt her withdraw from his mind.

Qui-Gon was watching Depa and Obi-Wan carefully and felt it the moment she pulled from his padawan's mind. "Well?"

"We will discuss my findings once I'm finished," Depa said seriously. "Ready?" Taking Qui-Gon's lowered shields as agreement, she slid into his mind and inspected the bond just as thoroughly as she had Obi-Wan's.

When Depa finished, she moved back behind her desk. "The connections between you are very strong and stable. I could find no weak areas or formation disparities. I can see that you took great care to stay in sync while your were consummating the bond "

"Knowing that your findings are in line with my last two mental examinations is a great relief," Qui-Gon said. He could feel shock coming from Obi-Wan at the admission that he had been routinely probing the bond. He looked intently at his bondmate and smiled. I examined the bond while you were sleeping. You are my padawan first and foremost, love. You can't have truly expected that I would not be continuously checking where your health and welfare are concerned, he sent.

Will you always be this overprotective, my Master? Obi-Wan sent in response. Probably came the laughing reply in his mind. He turned back to the Council member. "So where do we go from here? Is there anything else we need to pay special heed to?"

"Just proceed carefully and try not to put yourself into any untested situations," Depa replied. "Your shields have developed sufficiently to encompass the expanded bond so the portable shield should no longer be necessary. Return it to central stores at your convenience."

"We will spend the next few days testing our limits within the Temple," Qui-Gon said. "Only then will we move further."

"A sound plan, Qui-Gon," Ni-Dor replied. "Be cautious if you are undertaking any vigorous training apart. It will take a few more days before the bond is totally formed, although it will continue to deepen as time passes. Until then, the comfortable separation distance may shrink during times of heavy physical exertion and stress."

"I would also like you to schedule full evaluations with the healers in three days," Depa instructed. "They need to be able to monitor any physical changes that occur as the bond deepens. Base scans shouldn't be a problem as you both spend more than the average amount of time visiting Healer's Hall," she added with a smile.

I should have realized that the healers would become part of this at some point, his bondmate's voice grumbled in his mind. Qui-Gon chose to ignore him and questioned Depa. "What type of changes?"

Ni-Dor was the one that answered. "Like me, you are the older partner in the lifebond. The meshing of the lifeforce of a much younger person with yours could have some very positive effects. After a while, you may regain some of strength and mobility you have lost over the years."

"I'll grow younger," Qui-Gon said in disbelief.

"No, not really, Ni-Dor laughed, "you just won't feel quite so old."

See Master, I told you I would be good for you, Obi-Wan teased mentally.

After a moment, Qui-Gon's brain began to function again and he asked in concern. "Will the same type of changes occur in Obi-Wan?"

"No Qui-Gon, the younger partner is never affected that way," Depa reassured. "Any other questions?" When neither man spoke, she said. "I would like to meet again after you have seen the healers and at that time we can schedule another appearance before the Council. I'm sure they will wish to assign you both some additional duties while you are Temple bound."

"I'm sure they will," Qui-Gon replied dryly as he rose from the sofa. He walked to Depa and took her hand firmly in his. "Thank you again for mentoring us through the lifebond. I don't know what we would have done without both of you,'" he added as he looked over at Ni-Dor. He realized that Obi-Wan had moved beside him and was bowing deeply to the two Masters. "I'll contact you in a couple of days."

Qui-Gon turned back to his apprentice, "Come, Padawan. We have an appointment to keep in salle three." He could feel the two Masters staring at him questioningly but continued with Obi-Wan into the hallway.

They had been walking in silence for a short distance when Obi-Wan spoke. "Qui-Gon, I know that until my knighting you are responsible for my welfare but I do not think there should be any secrets between us in regard to the lifebond. I truly understand your need to check on me but I ask that you not do so without telling me. In return, I will do my best not to let it bother me when you are overprotective."

"I can only promise that I will try, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied sincerely. "I have been your Master for much longer than I have been your bondmate and old habits are hard to break."

"That will have to be enough then," Obi-Wan replied. After making sure there was no one else in the hallway, he kissed Qui-Gon gently. "Now, Master, we have a challenge to face." Laughing softly, the two men headed to training salle three.

The two men had hung their cloaks and were doing a slow warm up when the door to the training room opened. Obi-Wan watched as his six friends disposed of their cloaks and walked into the center of the room. He was surprised when about thirty padawans of various ages entered behind them before the door slid shut. Looking at Pa'Uul, he asked. "Reinforcements?"

"No, our cheering section!" Pa'Uul chuckled.

Seeing Obi-Wan's confusion, Bant explained. "It seems that someone overheard us talking as we left the dining hall and word of the challenge spread. There also seems to be a healthy betting pool going run by Lyrien," she added, pointing out the dark haired man leading the group.

"Odds?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We're favored three to one," Pa'Uul said smugly. "Guess they figure we can wear you out."

"I'll take that bet," Qui-Gon said as he glanced over at his chuckling apprentice. "Why don't you warm up," he instructed the padawans as he approached Lyrien.

Disbelief and a touch of fear were evident on the Senior Padawan's face as Qui-Gon Jinn approached him. "Master Jinn?"

"Will my marker be acceptable as a wager, Padawan Menior?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes," Lyrien croaked as he handed his datapad to the Master. He watched Qui-Gon type in his bet then handed it back to him. "Thank you, Master," he said as he bowed politely to the older man.

Qui-Gon nodded his acknowledgment then moved back to the center of the room. You enjoyed intimidating him way too much, my Master, his apprentice chided mentally. He deserved it for discounting us with such insulting odds. Though my winnings should be enough to take my bondmate out for an expensive dinner next ten, maybe at Chalarney's, he sent in return.

Obi-Wan turned back to his friends. "Tag-team rules?" he asked the group. For decades, initiates and padawans had held tag team matches in various venues. The system was quite simple - only two people would compete from each team at one time but they could switch off as often as they wanted. When a person motioned for a replacement, their opponent had to back off until the switch was made. If a killing blow was landed, that person was out of the fight. The team with the last man standing, so to speak, was the winner.

"Tag-team rules it is," Pa'Uul answered. "Garen and I will start."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed formally to the group before taking their positions at the edge of the starting circle. The six padawans bowed in unison to their opponents before the non-participating ones walked to the edge of the floor. Pa'Uul and Garen took their positions and the match began.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan allowed their opponents to take the offensive, conserving energy as they moved in unison to deflect each slash of the blades. They seamlessly switched adversaries a couple of times before Garen signaled that he was ready to switch.

Bant quickly moved into the fray, thrusting and slashing at her oldest friend while her partner went against Master Jinn. She saw Pa'Uul motion to Reeft as she parried a hard thrust. She battled for a few more minutes before calling Ria to replace her and saw Reeft motion to Na'lat as she returned to the side.

And so the battle progressed, with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon defending against all six of the friends in turn. An aerial flip over the lunging Ria gave Obi-Wan the first killing blow. Foot pressed to her chest and saber millimeters from her neck, Ria conceded with a smile. "Well fought, Obi-Wan. At least I lasted three rounds." When Obi-Wan stepped back, she called out. "Your turn, Reeft."

Before Reeft managed his first thrust, Obi-Wan saw his Master dispatch Garen soundly, disarming the younger man and sending him sprawling across the floor. Garen regained his feet and bowed in defeat then Na'lat stood to face the Master.

As so the match proceeded, with the pairs fighting evenly through two more switches. When the tide turned, it was in favor of the padawan group. In a solid offensive wave, Pa'Uul managed to back Obi-Wan into a wall and prepared to dispatch his friend.

Obi-Wan twisted away from the killing strike at the last possible moment and flipped over his opponent. That was careless, Padawan. I could swap positions with you if you are finding your opponent too challenging, his Master's mental voice scolded. I can handle Pa'Uul just fine, Master. I think you should concentrate on your own opponent, he sent back as he watched Reeft almost get his long reach past his Master.

After taking a moment to send his Padawan the mental equivalent of a snort, Qui-Gon turned his full attention back to Reeft. In a matter of less than six strikes and three parries, he held his blade pointed at the center of Reeft's chest.

Disengaging his saber, Reeft said. "I concede Master Jinn. Thank you for the opportunity to learn from you," he added with a bow as he stepped back.

"Your skills have improved tremendously since the last time we sparred, Reeft," Qui-Gon replied.

"I have Obi to thank for that, Master Jinn, and you for allowing him time to work with me," Reeft responded before giving over his place to Na'lat.

When Bant replaced Pa'Uul, Obi-Wan moved to a defensive posture to allow himself to rebuild his strength a bit. Once he felt a bit more rested, he changed tactics and had Bant struggling to block his thrusts. A Force push against his off-balance opponent sent Bant to the floor with her saber hilt skidding beside her. He leaned down and pulled his Calamarian friend to her feet. "Well fought, Bant."

With a wide smile, Bant answered. "I guess it was hoping for too much to think that today would be the day I would defeat you." Turning towards the person coming to replace her, she added. "Maybe Pa'Uul will have better luck."

Just as he blocked Pa'Uul's first thrust, Obi-Wan saw Na'lat begin flounder under Qui-Gon's assault. Looking intently at his opponent, Obi-Wan smiled dangerously. "Looks like it will come down to you, buddy. Hope you're ready." With that he launched into a flurry of thrusts and lunges, leaps and parries. Pa'Uul matched his movements, even going on the offensive a couple of times. He was peripherally aware that Na'lat had conceded to Qui-Gon and that his Master was standing off to the side, watching him closely. This small break in his focus almost allowed Pa'Uul inside his guard. My offer still stand, Obi-Wan, he heard in his mind. No thank you, he replied as he went on the offensive again.

The battle went on for quite a while as the two friends were very evenly matched. Obi-Wan used his aerobatics to the maximum, executing leaps and flips that had him moving all over the floor. Pa'Uul was able to keep up the pace for a while by anticipating some of his friend's signature moves but found he was tiring from chasing Obi-Wan all over the floor. He could feel that Obi-Wan was tiring as well and began to think it would end up being a matter of who tired completely first. Not that beating Obi-Wan would end the match. There was still the matter of facing Master Jinn if he did manage to succeed.

A few moments later, Pa'Uul found he shouldn't have worried about facing Master Jinn. With a quick series of movements, Obi-Wan had forced him to his knees and he looked up to see his friend's blue blade pointed at his chest. He extinguished his saber and held it out to Obi-Wan. "You do realize how much I hate this don't you? I really thought we could beat you this time."

"Hate leads to suffering," Obi-Wan replied in a passable imitation of Yoda. "It was a good fight. You almost had me a couple of times."

"Too bad almost only counts with concussion grenades," Pa'Uul laughed as he rose to his feet. He stepped away from Obi-Wan and bowed to Qui-Gon. "Thank you for the challenging match, Master Jinn. According to my Master, losing is the Force's way of helping me learn humility."

Qui-Gon fought to keep the smile from his face as he looked at Pa'Uul. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who saw the young man's tendency towards arrogance. "I would be more than happy to assist if your Master feels you need further lessons in humility, Padawan."

"I am feeling sufficiently humbled, Master Jinn, not to mention a whole lot poorer," Pa'Uul replied with a frown.

"You should have learned not to bet against me by now, Pa'Uul," Obi-Wan said with a smirk as he moved to his Master's side. He turned to the older man. "Shall we collect your winnings and allow my friends some privacy to lick their wounds?"

The three of them walked over to where everyone else sat and Qui-Gon approached Lyrien to collect his winnings. "You don't seem to be paying out much, Padawan Menior. Am I the only person that bet on us?"

"Just you and Master Santee," Lyrien replied as he dropped the credits into Qui-Gon's palm. "Everyone else thought that the sheer numbers would end up defeating you two." He looked down at the pile of credits before him. "Not that I am bemoaning the outcome for a minute."

"I can see that. Just remember, Padawan, that when you gamble, at some point you will lose," Qui-Gon said over his shoulder. Taking his apprentice by the elbow, he added. "Let's go, Obi-Wan. I could use a shower and some food."

Grabbing their cloaks, the two of them left the training room and headed back to their quarters. Within a few minutes, they reached it. Obi-Wan took their cloaks and hung them before dropping onto the sofa to remove his boots. He wiggled his freed toes happily then propped his feet onto the low table. "That was some workout. Those guys really made us work for our victory. At one point, I though Pa'Uul had me."

"So did I," Qui-Gon replied. "Did you notice anything else while we were fighting?"

"I was much more aware of where you were and what you were planning than I've ever been before," Obi-Wan answered. "A side benefit of the lifebond?"

"Probably. I would like to test that theory further by scheduling a sparing match again a more challenging pair," Qui-Gon explained. "I was considering trying to set up something with Knights Mindanyl and Nashira if they are currently in Temple."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up at the thought. Mindanyl was the person who had taught him the aerial segments of Avolition of the Rishii and he and his bonded partner, Nashira, were the ones who defeated he and Qui-Gon in the pair's competition last year. "Great idea. Master." He pulled his feet from the table and stood as his nose wrinkled in distaste. "I really need to shower. Separately or together, Master," he added huskily.

"Separately, Padawan," Qui-Gon answered with a smile. "After showers and a quick meal, I would like the pleasure of long, slow lovemaking with my bondmate, in the comfort of our bed, under our luxurious quilt." He felt the desire and lust surging between them at his words and kissed the tip of Obi-Wan's nose. "Do those plans meet with your approval?"

"Yes, my Master," Obi-Wan groaned as he struggled to keep his body under control. Without another word, he left the common room for the refresher.

Qui-Gon had the meal half prepared when Obi-Wan returned to the kitchen. He was dressed in a pair of lounging pants and his braid hung loose. He moved to stand beside the older man. "I can finish this if you'd like to shower now, Master."

"Thank you, Padawan. That would be a kindness," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan set to finishing the food preparations as Qui-Gon left the room. He had the food on the table and the tea poured by the time the older man came back. "Sit, Master. Everything is ready."

They chatted about a number of menial things as they ate and made a few plans for the following day. When they had finished, they cleaned up quickly and headed for their bedroom with great anticipation. When they got to the bed, Obi-Wan reached for the ties to Qui-Gon's leggings. "May I?" When his lover nodded, he untied them, slid the loose pants down and prompted him to step out of them. Tossing them aside, he took two steps back and looked over the imposing, naked form of his bondmate. "Sometimes, I fear that this is all a dream and that I'll wake up and we once again will be just Master and Padawan."

Qui-Gon pulled his young lover into his arms and held him tightly against his chest. "It may have taken us a long time to get here but we are together now in all ways." He tipped Obi-Wan's face up and kissed him tenderly. "I love you with everything that I am." He undid the ties to his lover's pants and pushed them to the floor. "Now, let me show you how real this is."

Qui-Gon directed his young lover to the bed, carefully turned back the silk quilt and pushed him to lie back. He covered the inviting body with his own and began a slow path of kisses and caresses. His lips and tongue traced the whorl of his lover's ear then sucked the earlobe into his mouth. He moved on to his forehead, eyebrows and cheeks before finally covering the soft lips with his own.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to Qui-Gon's questing tongue, relishing in the feel of it twining against his. When his Master's lips parted, he began his own exploration, tasting and probing the warm wetness of his lover's mouth. His tongue licked lazily at the full bottom lip before he nipped at it gently. When he released it, he captured the upper lip and gave it the same thorough treatment before pressing his tongue back into Qui-Gon's mouth.

They traded kisses for what seemed like hours, much like they had when fully dressed earlier in the day. They explored each other's mouths with a thoroughness that was both enticing and frustrating. A few times they released their holds on each other's lips to nip at the smooth columns of throat but their lips were inevitably drawn back together. Their arousal grew as the kisses continued. Soon they were rocking their hips so that their erections slid against one another with each motion. The pulses of need flowing over the bond spiraled and they could wait no longer to be fully joined.

Qui-Gon pulled back to kneel between the spread legs of his bondmate and accepted the small bottle of oil that Obi-Wan placed in his palm. He quickly but carefully prepared his young lover, hastily coated his throbbing erection and lifted his partner's legs to rest against his chest. He lifted Obi-Wan's hips and pressed the head of his penis against the coated opening. "Feel the reality, love," he said as he sheathed himself with a single thrust.

The sensations of that velvety steel filling his body and Qui-Gon's love flooding their bond took away Obi-Wan's capability for speech or even thought. The presence of his Master within his mind seemed to grow even stronger until he felt almost consumed by his Light. Unable to do anything more than feel, he sent his emotions back across the bond and floated in the erotic sensations flooding his body.

With his lover's emotions surging through him, Qui-Gon's heart swelled as he felt Obi-Wan surrender to the moment. Allowing himself to do the same, he concentrated on the silken heat surrounding him and the bright presence within his mind until pleasure became almost painful ecstasy. He held on for a few more thrusts until that ecstasy exploded like a million tiny surges of pleasure flowing though his entire body.

His orgasm rushed through him like a tidal wave and all Obi-Wan could do was hold on for the ride. Surges of pleasure flowed through him as his seed spurted from his penis without the slightest touch. After a few moments or was it an eternity, the shudders stopped and he was able to focus enough to open his eyes. The sight before him took his breath away. Lost in the power of his orgasm, Qui-Gon's head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent cry, loose brown hair flowing around his shoulders, looking every bit the warrior king of ancient myth.

As the tremors racked his body, Qui-Gon struggled to remain kneeling and not collapse in a melted heap on the body beneath him. When they finally abated, he withdrew from his lover's body and rolled to lie beside him. Grabbing his lounging pants from the floor, he used the fabric to quickly cleaned them then drew his lover into his arms. He dropped a kiss to the spiky hair and watched as Obi-Wan lifted his face towards his. A mischievous glint shone in his padawan's eyes in spite of the sated expression on his face. "Something you want to say, Obi-Wan?"

A matching smile blossomed on his face as Obi-Wan looked into those smiling blue eyes. "I just never thought your most oft repeated lesson would prove so true in this situation." When he saw the confusion, he placed a hand over his lover's heart and continued. "I never imagined that --'Your focus determines your reality' -- could apply so accurately to our private lives as well."

With a wave of his hand, Qui-Gon drew up the blue/green silk quilt and tucked it gently around their bodies. "Force willing, that maxim will prove true for us for many years to come."

The End.


End file.
